My episodes
by fightin'irish10
Summary: The lives of the Camdens...Eric, Annie, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Ben, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Ruthie, Peter, Sam and David, and a few other additions...
1. Don't leave me part 1

First Episode  
"Don't leave me"

Garage apartment

(Lucy is in the bathroom throwing up…Kevin is on patrol)

L: (talking to herself) I am so sick of this, my body is acting like I am pregnant or something (Gasps) O God (grabs a pregnancy test)

Camden House  
Phone ringing……  
Eric: I'll get it…hello  
Person: Hello, I am sad to say that I am calling on behalf of Kevin Kinkirk  
Eric: Why can't Kevin call us?  
Person: I am sad to say that Kevin is in the hospital and is in terrible condition, he was in a serious car accident and is most likely going to pass away  
Eric: (Speechless)  
Person: I suggest you come down to the hospital before he passes away  
Eric: Thank you

Garage Apartment  
(Lucy is looking at the test)  
L: O my God I'm pregnant…..I can't wait to tell Kevin he will be so happy  
(Eric comes running up the stairs)  
Eric: (out of breath) Lucy? Lucy? (Screaming) Lucy? Where are you?  
L: Dad calm down I'm right here what is the matter?  
Eric: Lucy, its Kevin he is in the hospital in critical condition, he was in a car crash, and we need to get to the hospital fast before…… (Stops)  
L: (sobbing) before what?  
Eric: The person said that he probably won't make it and they said that you should come quick….. I am so sorry Luce  
L: (crying)

Closes out the episode with Lucy and Eric in the car driving to the hospital  
Next episode  
-Will Kevin make it?  
-Will Lucy tells Kevin her news?


	2. Don't leave me part 2

Second Episode  
"Don't leave me part 2"

Hospital

(Lucy and Eric are rushing up to Kevin's room)  
Lucy: Where is Kevin Kinkirk's room?  
Nurse: did you say Kevin Kinkirk? O he is ……………… (Lucy stops her before she could say)  
Lucy: He is dead isn't he (sobbing)  
Nurse: No he isn't I was just about to tell you that he was in room 218  
Lucy: O thank god  
(Lucy runs to Kevin's room)  
(Meanwhile Eric is on a payphone calling Annie to tell her about Kevin)  
Eric: Hi, Annie its Eric (sounding upset)  
Annie: Eric what's wrong?  
Eric: Its Kevin he is in the hospital and most likely will die  
Annie: What happened?  
Eric: He was in a car accident  
Annie: O my God  
Eric: You need to get down here with the family. I don't know what to do with Lucy….she is extremely upset and I think she needs you right now  
Annie: Ill be right there  
(Hangs up)  
Camden's house

Annie: Kids get down here we have to go to the hospital Kevin has been in a serious car accident and its not looking good  
Ruthie: (crying)  
Sam and David: Is Kevin going to be alright?  
Simon: Yeah mom what are we going to do if he passes away?  
Annie: I don't know right now… all I know is Lucy needs me and her family  
Simon: O yeah I forgot about Lucy…..o man if Kevin leaves what do you think will happen to Lucy?  
Annie: Let's not think about that  
Simon: Do you want me to call Matt and Mary for you?  
Annie: That would be great…..tell them they need to come right now  
Simon: ok ill call them from the car  
(Annie, Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David are driving to the hospital)

In the car  
(Simon is calling Mary who lives in New York)  
Simon: Mary hey this is Simon  
Mary: Hey Simon how are you?  
Simon: Not to good  
Mary: Why?  
Simon: Actually that's what I was calling about Kevin was in a serious car accident and is on the hospital and is most likely going to pass away…Mom wants you here and also Lucy she especially needs her big sister  
Mary: O ok Carlos and I will get the next plane out of here  
Simon: Thanks Mary ill see you soon  
Mary: Bye  
(Hangs up)  
(Simon calls Matt and tells him the same thing)

Hospital  
(Lucy finally finds Kevin's room and she is sobbing and Eric is with her)  
Lucy: Dad what is going to happen? I can't loose Kevin right now…. (To herself) especially not right now  
Eric: I know Lucy …..I know  
Lucy: I want to know what's happening…..where is the doctor?  
Eric: I don't know  
(Doctor walks out of Kevin's room)  
Lucy: How is he?  
Doctor: He isn't doing to good right now  
Lucy: What's that mean?  
Doctor: He is in coma  
Lucy and Eric: What?  
Doctor: Yeah he had a severe head injury  
Lucy: How long is he going to be in a coma?  
Doctor: Maybe forever  
Lucy: (cries)  
Eric: Doctor is there something you can do?  
Doctor: I have done all I can it's in Gods hands right now  
Eric: Thank you  
Lucy: (sobbing) can I see him at least?  
Doctor: of course right through there  
Lucy: (still sobbing) thank you  
Eric to Lucy: Lucy be strong…. As the doctor said it's in Gods hands everything will be alright  
Lucy: (Cries into her fathers chest) I know I just can't lose him  
Eric: I know now go see you husband

Kevin's Room  
(Lucy walks in and you see Kevin there on respirators and is lifeless)  
Lucy: (crying) Kevin, please wake up I don't know how you could leave me? I don't know how I could be without you? I don't know how you could leave this world without seeing your new child come in it first? Kevin I really need you right now I just found out I was pregnant and I can't have this baby without you? This boy or girl needs a father (touching her stomach)  
(You see Lucy just sit there and cry)

Outside of Kevin's room  
(You see the whole family there Matt and Mary included)

Eric: What is going to happen? I feel so bad for Lucy  
Annie: I know this cant be happening  
Simon: Kevin has to make it  
Mary: Kevin has to live for Lucy's sake  
Carlos: and for the whole family's sake  
Ruthie: Lucy will never ever be the same  
Matt: I know its going to be devastating if he does  
Sarah: I can't even stand to hear about this it is so sad  
Eric and Annie: Mary why don't you go in and talk with Lucy?  
Mary: Are you sure? I will be glad to  
Annie and Eric: Yes  
Mary: ok

Kevin's room  
(Mary walks in to hear something surprising that Lucy is saying to Kevin)

Lucy to Kevin: Kevin please wake up this baby needs you  
Mary: (puts her hand on her mouth in shock) O my God (to herself)  
Lucy: (looks back at Mary with tears running down her face realizing Mary just heard that) How much did you hear?  
Mary: The baby part…..Lucy are you pregnant?  
Lucy: Yes…I found out today before I heard about Kevin….he doesn't even know yet and I don't think he ever will  
Mary: O Lucy I am so sorry (hugs her) Do any of the family know besides me?  
Lucy: No  
Mary: Do you want me to go tell them?  
Lucy: Why not? I can't tell them my self I am way to upset and they need to know because it is looking like I don't have a husband anymore (sobbing)  
Mary: (crying) Lucy don't lose hope ill be there for you and so will Kevin and the rest of the family I promise  
Lucy: How can you promise that?  
Mary: Trust me I can  
Lucy: Thanks Mary

Outside hospital room  
(Mary walks out and tells everyone the good news)

Mary: I have something to tell you from Lucy  
Annie and Eric: (looking confused about what she is going to tell)  
Simon: What?  
Ruthie: Yeah what?  
Mary: Lucy is pregnant  
Annie and Eric: O my God  
Simon: That's great but what about Kevin will he make it to see the baby?  
Mary: I don't know all she said was that she was pregnant and wanted me to tell you that because she was to upset to tell you guys  
Carlos looking at Mary: Mary don't you have something you want to tell your family also?  
Mary: O yeah right….and everyone I am pregnant also  
Matt and Sarah: congrats  
Simon: That's awesome  
Annie and Eric: I don't know how we are going to handle this.  
Ruthie: That's amazing I am going to be an aunt  
Mary: Thanks you guys  
End of the Episode

The episode closes out with everyone including Lucy leaving the hospital and Mary and Carlos and Matt and Sarah going back home  
Next episode takes place four months later and Kevin is still in a coma and Lucy and Mary are 4 months pregnant and Eric goes and visits Kevin to say some touching words


	3. We need you

3RD Episode  
"We need you"  
This episode takes place 4 months later  
Lucy is 4 months pregnant  
Kevin is in a coma still  
Mary is 4 months pregnant  
Carlos is just there with Mary  
Simon is back at college  
Ruthie is with Peter all the time  
Eric is concerned for Lucy  
Annie is helping Lucy

Camden's house

Lucy is all moody because she is pregnant and Annie and Eric are putting up with her because Kevin isn't there

Lucy: Mom, I have a doctor's appointment today can you drive me there?  
Annie: Sure Lucy, ill be glad to…Eric what are you going to do today? Remember Ruthie and Peter at the movies and the twins are at a friend's house so you will be by yourself all day  
Eric: I think I have something in mind  
Lucy: O ok…..well mom we have to leave now for my doctors appointment and after that mom I want and go see Kevin and tell him information on the baby  
Annie: well let's get going Lucy why don't you go get into the car and ill be out in a minute to drive you  
Lucy: Ok ill be in the car  
(Walks and goes into the car)  
Annie to Eric: Seriously honey what are you going to do today while you have the house all to yourself?  
Eric: I'm going to go talk to Kevin and the doctors…I need to find out information I mean its been 4 months since the accident and he isn't awake yet….I am really worried about Lucy and the baby, this baby needs a father no matter what….We can I know help Lucy and all but it wouldn't be the same for this baby and Lucy and what about when Lucy actually is in labor and stuff she isn't going to want you or I helping through it she is going to want person Kevin.  
Annie: (teary eyed) I know Eric but what can we do as long as Kevin is in the hospital we have to look out for Lucy, and I bet she is thinking about the same thing, she knows in her heart that she cant do this along she needs Kevin but she is making the best of this situation she has been put in  
Eric: I know I just want Lucy and Kevin to bring this baby into the world without any problems  
Annie: I know you do (kisses him) I got to get going and good luck with Kevin  
Eric: Thanks good luck with Lucy  
Annie: (laughs)  
(Annie leaves with Lucy to go to the doctor while Eric heads to the hospital to talk with Kevin)

Hospital  
(Kevin's room)  
(Eric is talking to Kevin even though Kevin can't respond)  
Eric to Kevin: Hey Kevin, I just wanted to talk to you about Lucy and the baby. Kevin you really need to wake up, Lucy needs you, the baby needs you. Kevin this is my daughter and she is 4 months pregnant and has her husband in a coma, she can't go on much longer knowing that you aren't there by her side. She misses you, I mean what is she going to do when the baby is born raise it by herself without a father for the baby, she cant do that, Annie and I are always going to be here for her and the baby but at some point we cant offer all that you could give her, she needs a husband and a father for this child that's going to enter the world pretty soon. I know you can hear me but you can't respond but you are going to have to for Lucy's sake and the baby's sake, well that's all I have to say but Lucy is coming to visit you later and tell you about the baby and I hope you'll wake up and surprise her. Bye Kevin  
(Eric leaves Kevin's room and goes home)

Doctors  
(Lucy is getting an ultrasound)  
Doctor: Well Lucy everything looks fine here, you should be able to feel the baby move any time now. I hope to see you in 2 months do check on the baby again ok?  
Lucy: (a little upset) o ok Ill make an appointment later  
Doctor: O wait I almost forgot you baby is due December 25 and I have another question for you would you like to know what you are having?  
Lucy: No. I can't not until my husband and I have talked if we ever…. (Starts to cry)  
Doctor: I didn't mean to upset you I am sorry  
Annie: It's not your fault, thank you doctor ill make sure she schedules and appointment later she is a little emotional right now  
Doctor: It was my pleasure and I hope I didn't upset her I dint mean to  
Annie: It's alright bye (helps Lucy to the car because she is so upset)  
(Annie comforts Lucy and they drive to the hospital for Lucy to see Kevin)

Hospital  
(Lucy is in Kevin's room)  
Lucy to Kevin: I know you can hear me Kevin but you have to wake up…..I need you so bad especially right now. Holds his hand I am so scared I am 4 months pregnant and I have no husband….Kevin you need to wake up (tears are streaming down her face) please Kevin. You don't how much you mean to me I guess you don't know how much you need someone until they aren't there anymore. Kevin please the baby needs you I need you everyone needs you Kevin. What am I suppose to do when I actually have the baby? Who is going to put up with me for the next 6 months? Who is going to tell me that I am not fat? Who is going to be there holding my hand while I am delivering the baby? Who Kevin? I need you, you are the only person I would ever want holding my hand and being there for me. No one but you is ever going to be good enough for this baby beside you. (All of a sudden Lucy feels the baby kick for the first time) Kevin the baby is kicking (puts his hand on her stomach to feel the movements of the baby inside her) Kevin isn't that a miracle? We have a baby Kevin we really do. Kevin that's what you are missing out on this. (All of a sudden Kevin moves his hand on Lucy's stomach and Lucy sees his hand move) Kevin? Kevin?  
Kevin: Lucy?  
Lucy: Thank god (hugs him) Kevin you're awake  
Kevin: I guess I am (kisses her) (Looks at Lucy's stomach) Lucy are you pregnant or something?  
Lucy: Yes Kevin I am, I am 4 months to be exact I found out the day of your accident and ever since that you have been in a coma.  
Kevin: Really? I can't believe I missed out on 4 months of my life and our life and now our baby's life (rubbing her stomach)  
Lucy: I don't know how I would have done this without you. (Kisses him again)  
Kevin: I don't know how I would have lived without seeing you or this baby ever again either  
Lucy: I love you so much  
Kevin: I love you and this baby so much, you're my life and I would never ever leave you I might give you a scare once in a while but Ill never leave you  
Lucy: Kevin lets hold off on scaring me for a while at least until the baby is born then I don't care (has a joking smile on her face) Just kidding don't ever leave me Kevin wait until I die then join me in heaven I hope!

Next episode  
- Kevin comes home  
- Lucy wants to buy a house before the baby is born  
Ill try to add more characters in as I go along I just started so it's hard to write about lots of people at the same time


	4. Fight

Episode 4  
"Fight"  
Kevin came home from the hospital and he is fine this episode takes place a month later

Garage apartment

Lucy: Kevin we have a doctor appointment today. Are you coming?  
Kevin: I don't think I can come I have work  
Lucy: That's all you do now… You don't have any time for me or this baby….You don't even care about me or you would come. I thought when you were in a coma and didn't know about the baby, when you woke up you would be excited and would be there for me and would love doing it also.  
Kevin: (rubbing her stomach) I love you and the baby and I am sorry  
Lucy: (slaps him) you don't mean that at all….you should have stayed in a coma I don't need you and neither does this baby I lived without you for 4 months and was pregnant I know I can live without you for the remainder of my pregnancy and life!  
Kevin: O I bet (sarcastically)  
Lucy: Yeah that's right Kevin, and I am going to live with my family now I don't want to be in your presence anymore and I don't want this baby to know who you are either so he or she wont grow up to be like you!  
Kevin: Well its better then being you  
Lucy: (in shock) so Kevin you think your special and a good guy…..yeah right you can knock me up but you cant take responsibility some guy  
Kevin: Well who cares that's your problem not mine now isn't it since you don't want this baby to know its father….Lucy I hope you have fun becoming fatter and fatter  
Lucy: Well its better then being around you, Bye Kevin (runs and gets all her stuff and leaves the apartment)

Camden's house  
(Lucy comes in crying)   
Annie: What's wrong Lucy?  
Lucy: Kevin and I are not together anymore! That's what!  
Annie: What happened?  
Lucy: He doesn't feel the need to participate in this child's life   
Annie: Why doesn't he want to? He already missed four months   
Lucy: He would rather work then go to the doctors with me  
Annie: Lucy that's his job he is bring home money for you and this new baby on the way to have a nice life  
Lucy: Well he doesn't need to help me or this baby anymore  
Annie: Lucy all you wanted when Kevin was in a coma was him to know about this baby  
Lucy: I must have been overdosed with medication or something because I never want to see that man again  
Annie: Lucy you are just having some really bad hormones right now!  
Lucy: No I am not!!!!  
Annie: Ok whatever I am just the mother of 7 children what would I know about pregnancy  
Lucy: Ok maybe I am having hormones but even without my hormones I would still hate him  
Annie: Lucy you love him you wouldn't have married him if you didn't  
Lucy: Yeah whatever…..so anyway mom can I stay here for a while?  
Annie: Sure but eventually you are going to have to make up with Kevin   
Lucy: no I wont I can raise this baby all by myself  
Annie: O ok what are you going to do while you are actually having the baby? It hurts Lucy and I guarantee you will only want person with you while you are having this baby and do you know who that person is?   
Lucy: You  
Annie: Lucy I would never be in a delivery room with you screaming at the top of your lungs it's just to scary no offense  
Lucy: o come on I am not going to be that bad  
Annie: (looks at her like she is crazy) sure Lucy whatever you say

New York  
(At Mary and Carlos place)

Mary: Guess what Carlos?   
Carlos: What Mary? How is the baby?  
Mary: the baby is fine and I am due on December 25  
Carlos: That's wonderful honey…..I can't wait to hold this little baby in my arms  
Mary: Me either…..I would have never imagined me becoming a mother and yet I am going to become one in 4 months  
Carlos: I know it's amazing   
Mary: I am so happy I am going to call Lucy to tell her the good news  
Carlos: ok that is a good idea ask her about her baby remember  
Mary: yeah  
(Mary calls the garage apartment and Kevin picks up)  
Kevin: Hello  
Mary: Hey Kevin, how is the soon to be father doing?  
Kevin: O Mary I am not going to be a father a least not to Lucy's baby  
Mary: What?  
Kevin: Yeah Mary Lucy said she doesn't want me as this baby's father so  
Mary: Dam what did you do?  
Kevin: I didn't do anything she is just crazy and I can't take it  
Mary: That's part of your job is to take her craziness  
Kevin: Well thank god it's not my job anymore   
Mary: You guys are going to make up but anyway where can I find Lucy?  
Kevin: My guess would be your parent's house  
Mary: O ok thanks Kevin good luck with Lucy  
Kevin: o ok thanks bye 

Camden's house  
Phone rings………….  
Lucy: Hello   
Mary: Hey Lucy its Mary  
Lucy: Hey Mary, how are you  
Mary: I am good but from what Kevin tells me you two are not doing so good   
Lucy: I don't need to worry about Kevin anymore all I need to worry about is this baby  
Mary: speaking of babies I am due December 25 what about you?  
Lucy: Are you kidding?  
Mary: about what?  
Lucy: You being due December 25  
Mary: No why?   
Lucy: because I am due December 25  
Mary: no way  
Lucy: yea isn't that weird  
Mary: Lucy wouldn't that be cool to go into labor at the same time and be laying next to each other having or babies  
Lucy: I don't think that would be a pretty sight but yeah that would be something you don't see everyday having to sisters be in the same delivery room  
Mary: Yeah  
Lucy: Well I got to go but ill talk with you later  
Mary: Cool o and one more thing I was thinking actually of coming to Glen Oak for Christmas   
Lucy: Isn't that a little risky? I mean you will be 9 months pregnant and be about ready to explode  
Mary: Well I want to see my family for the holidays and I think I need my family there when I have the baby  
Lucy: O I hope you come then maybe our little fantasy of being in the same delivery room having our babies might come true  
Mary: Yeah….ok Luce ill talk to you later  
Lucy: Bye Mary

-next episode  
Lucy gets a talk from her dad and mom about Kevin and this baby  
Kevin gets the same talk  
Mary and Carlos books her flight for coming for Christmas  
Peter and Ruthie talk about going to the next level in there relationship  
Matt and Sarah have an important announcement


	5. The talk

Episode 5  
"The talk"

this episode takes place a month later Lucy and Kevin are still in a big fight Lucy is living with parents while Kevin is in the garage

Doctor's office  
(Lucy is having a check up)  
Doctor: So Lucy…how is your husband doing?   
Lucy: O my husband he is fine but I am not talking to him anymore and neither will this new baby ever  
Doctor: that's a shame I hope you guys make up, Lucy you will definitely need him during labor and delivery and to raise the baby trust me  
Lucy: Why does everyone keep saying that? I am going to be fine on my own! I don't need Kevin for labor or delivery trust me and I know this baby doesn't need him as a father  
Doctor: I hope your right  
Lucy: I am  
Doctor: so anyway, do you want to know the sex of the baby?   
Lucy: of course I do  
Doctor: Well it looks like to me as if you are having a baby boy  
Lucy: O my god (starts crying)  
Doctor: Tissue? (Gives her a tissue)  
Lucy: Thank you doctor so much I couldn't be more thrilled  
Doctor: glad to hear it, ill see you in a couple of weeks  
Lucy: ill see you then bye

Camden's house  
(Eric and Annie are talking in the kitchen)  
Eric: Annie what are we going to do about Lucy and Kevin? We can't be there for Lucy and the baby like Kevin can, we are just there to spoil our grandchild not help raise it  
Annie: Eric don't be so inconsiderate, Lucy needs us right now and so does Kevin, they both need a reality check, and they have to realize that there poor decisions are going to affect this baby on the way  
Eric: You're absolutely right! We need to talk to them each separately  
Annie: I think ill talk to Lucy about her decisions  
Eric: great I don't think I can handle Lucy but I know I can talk some since into Kevin and give him a few pointers on dealing with a pregnant wife  
Annie: Eric you make it sound like you have the hard job  
Eric: we do have the hard job  
Annie: Sure Eric, well ill talk to Lucy as soon as she gets home from her doctors appointment, why don't you go talk to Kevin now?  
Eric: ok ill go do that good luck with Lucy   
Annie: thanks ill need it, Kevin is easy, he loves Lucy and I know he will come around  
Eric: let's hope so

Garage apartment  
(Eric walks up the stairs and sees Kevin packing all his things)  
Eric: Hey Kevin, what are you doing?  
Kevin: Hi Eric, I am just packing up all my stuff since Lucy and the baby don't need me anymore what's the point of staying in Glen Oak right? I have been reassigned to a new town so I could give Lucy and that baby space  
Eric: Well Kevin, that's what I want to talk about, Lucy and you  
Kevin: Eric please don't Lucy made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want me in her life or that new baby's life   
Eric: Please Kevin this is important and I know its hard having a pregnant wife and all her nastiness but you have to handle it like a man  
Kevin: I didn't do anything though Eric. All I said to Lucy was that I couldn't come to her doctor's appointment because I had to work  
Eric: I know, I know Kevin, but that isn't good enough for Lucy and her craziness, and you know that  
Kevin: Yeah I guess I know that, but still it isn't fair at all, why should I have to be yelled at every two seconds for nothing  
Eric: Ill give you two good reasons Lucy and a new baby on the way  
Kevin: O yeah   
Eric: Kevin I know you don't want to do this but you have to go apologize to Lucy and make up because if you don't your poor decisions don't only affect you and Lucy they affect that new baby on the way, and that isn't fair to that baby  
Kevin: But Lucy doesn't want me in that kid's life  
Eric: she doesn't know what she wants ok, Kevin please for your child's sake and my grandchild's sake please make up with Lucy  
Kevin: I will if she does  
Eric: man Kevin you are stubborn, how about I make you a deal?  
Kevin: let's hear it  
Eric: you don't have to make up with Lucy right now, but I expect you to be in Glen Oak and be there for when she actually has the baby is that clear?  
Kevin: yes very clear, I promise I will not leave Glen Oak, o and Eric you know I love this baby and Lucy right? I want to be a part of this child's life and Lucy's more then anything but I just need a little time to myself  
Eric: I know you do Kevin, but you have to hurry up with your little break from Lucy because that baby is due in 3 months  
Kevin: thanks Eric  
Eric: bye Kevin

Camden's house  
(Lucy and Annie are in the living room alone)  
Annie: Lucy we need to talk  
Lucy: O god this isn't about Kevin is it   
Annie: Lucy you are going to have to sit down and let me talk, this is about Kevin and you are going to listen to every word I say is that clear?  
Lucy: (in shock because Annie yelled at her) fine   
Annie: Lucy you need to make up with Kevin right now  
Lucy: why should I do that?  
Annie: because if you just stop and think about anyone but yourself you would realize that you and Kevin affects someone else's life besides yours, your baby's  
Lucy: (touches her stomach) I am doing this baby a favor by not letting him see his father ever  
Annie: did you say him?  
Lucy: O yeah I forgot to tell you that I am having a baby boy  
Annie: congratulations but I still need to talk to you, you know you need Kevin there for you and this baby but you are to dam stubborn to ever admit that am I right?  
Lucy: No your not and I am not stubborn mom I am pregnant ok, its hard being fat and having your husband hate you even though I love him and would die for him, but that isn't going to happen because I told Kevin that I didn't want him to ever come near me or the baby (crying)  
Annie: Well then why don't you go apologize to Kevin?  
Lucy: Because that's his job  
Annie: No Lucy that isn't his job, that's both of yours  
Lucy: That's not fair I am pregnant I should be waited on hand and foot  
Annie: that's not how it works Lucy, you need to have a serious reality check or you are destined to become crazier  
Lucy: I am not crazy……. (Annie interrupts)  
Annie: you pregnant right is that what you were going to say?  
Lucy: (lying) no I wasn't going to say that  
Annie: ok Luce whatever you say, so anyway ill make a deal with you? You don't have to make up with Kevin right now but you have to make up before you have this baby ok?  
Lucy: fine I promise I have 3 months plenty of time  
Annie: You will be surprised how fast it pasts by, pretty soon you'll be a mother (starts to cry)  
Lucy: its amazing, mom please don't cry it's all going to be fine  
Annie: I know but I just realized that my baby is going to actually be a mom and all grown up  
Lucy: O mom (hugs her)  
Annie: Thanks Lucy  
Lucy: No thank you mom I did need a lecture to get me started trying to get back to normal 

later that day  
Phone rings……………  
Annie: Ill get it (picks up the phone) Hello  
Mary: Hey mom, its Mary, how are you?  
Annie: Well considering all the problems with Kevin and Lucy not good  
Mary: yeah I know I heard from Kevin about that   
Annie: but that's not important right now, so how are you and Carlos doing? Getting excited for the new baby to arrive?  
Mary: Carlos and I are doing fine and both Carlos and I can't wait to be parents  
Annie: that's great  
Mary: Yeah it's amazing that I am going to be a mother in 3 months  
Annie: Hey, that's just like Lucy she is due December 25 and is having a baby boy  
Mary: Yeah you didn't hear Lucy and I are due on the same day too!   
Annie: WOW!  
Mary: yeah, so anyway mom I was just calling to tell you that Carlos and I are coming for Christmas  
Annie: are you sure Mary? You are going to be 9 months pregnant  
Mary: the worst that can happen is me going into labor on the plane  
Annie: well let's hope that doesn't happen  
Mary: yeah  
Annie: well Mary I am really excited that you are coming for the holidays and all but I got to go cook dinner so can I call you later ok?   
Mary: ok Mom talk to you later

End of episode


	6. Problems

Episode 6  
"Problems"

Lucy is 7 months pregnant and still living with her parents because she and Kevin are still in that fight  
Mary is also 7 months pregnant and is due December 25 just like Lucy  
Lucy is having a baby boy  
Mary doesn't know yet the sex

Camden's house

(Eric is cooking breakfast and Annie is setting the table)  
Lucy: Good Morning   
Annie: Good Morning how you feeling?  
Lucy: actually pretty good, but I am so fat  
Eric: Your not fat Lucy, your just perfect   
Lucy: Thanks dad  
Annie: so Lucy you know that you are due in 2 months and you promised me you would make up with Kevin by then…..when are you planning to talk to him?  
Lucy: Mom I got 2 months, I was thinking when I actually go into labor  
Eric: (gives her a look) I don't think so, Lucy you will screaming not talking   
Lucy: Dad, I promise you I wont be screaming I will be calm and relaxed  
Annie: (laughs) yeah right Lucy, I can't wait until you experience it then you will see what it is like  
Eric: Kevin is in for a real treat to, coming off a big fight and then having to hear Lucy screaming, that's not very fun  
Lucy: Dad you have to remember, I am giving birth to his child so he better be nice to me   
Annie: that's true, Lucy did you tell him that you are having a baby boy?  
Lucy: No I didn't, I haven't talked to him since the day we had that big fight  
Eric: Lucy enough is enough just go apologize to Kevin  
Annie: Eric stop she will talk to Kevin when she is ready, right Lucy?  
Lucy: (you see Lucy grab her stomach as she is in great pain)  
Annie: Lucy, what's the matter?  
Lucy: I don't know, mom what's going on? Owwwwwwwwwwww  
Annie: Eric get Kevin quick  
Lucy: mom we need to get to the hospital  
Annie: I know Lucy, Kevin's coming don't worry, Lucy lets get you on the couch!  
Lucy: mom I can't get up it hurts too much  
Annie: come on Lucy, try it will be a lot better for you until Eric, I mean dad, comes back with Kevin  
Lucy: alright (gets up slowly) o god mom this hurts I cant do this  
Annie: Lucy don't worry ill help you (helps Lucy get up slowly)  
(Eric comes running in)  
Eric: I called Kevin at work because he wasn't there and he said he would meet us at the hospital  
Annie: Lucy lets go  
Eric: Ill drive   
(slowly Annie and Lucy head out the door to the car)

In the car

Lucy: (screaming) Mom I can't do this, your right   
Annie: Lucy just keep breathing, you are doing fine  
Lucy: (crying) mom please make it stop  
Eric: hang in there Lucy we will be there in a minute  
Lucy: (still crying) I need Kevin so much   
Annie: Lucy don't worry Kevin is coming  
Eric: Kevin said he would meet us out front  
Annie: we are here!  
Lucy: o thank god (holding her stomach still in pain)  
Eric: look there is Kevin   
(Kevin comes running over)  
Lucy: (trying to get out of the car) Kevin you're here, I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said  
Kevin: Lucy I don't care about that anymore, I love you more then life its self, lets hurry  
Lucy: that's a good idea   
Kevin: (carries Lucy to the front entrance where a doctor meets them with a stretcher for Lucy) Doctor my wife is 7 months pregnant and has been having these sharp pains  
Doctor: lets go, we have no time to loose  
(you see the doctor, Lucy on the stretcher, and Kevin right beside her holding her hand while going up to the room)   
Lucy: Kevin im scared  
Kevin: don't worry Lucy everything is going to be ok  
Lucy: would if it isn't going to be ok  
Kevin: trust me Lucy everything is going to be alright  
Lucy: (starts crying) owwwwwwwwwwwww  
Doctor: hurry  
(you see Lucy get a IV stuck in her arm and is hooked up to all these machines)  
Kevin: Doctor what is going on?  
Doctor: It seems Lucy has had gone into premature labor  
Kevin: (he faints)  
Lucy: Kevin!!!!!!!   
Doctor: we need some help here, we got a fainter here  
Lucy: is he alright  
Doctor: he is just fine, just a little nervous   
Lucy: well he better snap out of it soon  
Doctor: (splashes water on Kevin's face)  
Kevin: What? Where am I? O god is Lucy ok?  
Doctor: she is just fine, look she is right there (points to Lucy)  
Lucy: o thank god  
Kevin: Lucy what happened?  
Lucy: you fainted after the doctor said I was going into premature labor   
Kevin: (embarrassed)  
Doctor: as I was saying Lucy is in premature labor but we have stopped the contractions and everything is going to be just fine  
Kevin: what caused that to happen?   
Doctor: the baby must want to come out real bad  
Lucy: (rubs her stomach) well I want him to come out real bad too!  
Kevin: did you say him?  
Lucy: yeah I forgot to tell you this but we are having a little boy  
Kevin: (kisses Lucy) I love you so much   
Lucy: I love you more!!!  
(Annie and Eric walk in)  
Annie: so Lucy how was that for you? Are you so confident now?  
Lucy: ok Mom you were right this is the most painful experience of my life   
Kevin: It can't be that bad  
Lucy: well it was worse without having you there with me (kisses Kevin)  
Eric: So you two love birds are back together?  
Lucy: Its looking pretty good Dad   
Kevin: I don't know what I would do without you and this baby (rubs her stomach)  
Lucy: owwwwwwww  
Kevin: What Lucy?  
Lucy: Gotcha  
Kevin: Very funny Lucy  
Lucy: (gives a sad face) do you still love me?  
Kevin: o course I do sweetie (kisses her)  
Eric to Annie: (whispers) I guess we should expect baby number 2 very shortly after baby number 1 the way these two have been kissing   
Annie: (laughs) yeah  
Lucy: what's so funny?  
Eric: O nothing  
Lucy: (shrugs her shoulders) Kevin we need to get the nursery ready  
Kevin: well when we get home we can go shopping and put together the room for this baby boy  
Lucy: I love you so much   
Kevin: I love you too! (kisses her)

Next episode  
- Lucy and Kevin make the nursery  
- Annie and Eric finally have some peace  
- Simon has a big announcement to make  
- And so does Matt and Sarah


	7. Announcements and preparations

Episode 7  
"Announcements and preparations"  
-Lucy is 8 ½ months pregnant  
-Mary is 8 ½ months pregnant  
-Simon has a big announcement  
-Matt and Sarah have a big announcement

Garage Apartment  
(Lucy is looking in the mirror while Kevin is getting dressed for work)  
Lucy: Kevin how can I be so fat?  
Kevin: because your pregnant Lucy, I have told you this a million times, your not fat your pregnant  
Lucy: Sorry Kevin, but it isn't easy being pregnant and to make matters worse I am 8 ½ months and that's when you're the fattest and miserable  
Kevin: sorry Lucy but your just going to have to deal with this for a little longer ok?  
Lucy: (sad way) I hate this Kevin so much, I don't think I can last much longer  
Kevin: We don't have to wait much longer Luce you do realize the baby is due in 2 weeks (1/2 a month)  
Lucy: O my god Kevin, the baby is due in two weeks and we don't have anything ready  
Kevin: Lucy calm down we can do that stuff today if you want  
Lucy: that would be great Kevin we can go pick out everything tonight after you get off work  
Kevin: That sounds great, speaking of work I got to go, ill see you tonight (kisses her)  
Lucy: See you tonight

Camden's house  
Telephone rings

Ruthie: I got it (picks up the phone) Hello  
Simon: Ruthie hey this is Simon how are you?  
Ruthie: I'm great Simon how are you and Celcia doing in New York?  
Simon: actually we are doing great, I just called to tell the family that we are flying into Glen Oak tomorrow and are planning to stay in Glen Oak until Christmas break is over  
Ruthie: That's so cool, Simon you know what your getting into though right? I mean its gonna be crazy around here until Christmas  
Simon: Why do you say that Ruthie?  
Ruthie: don't you remember Lucy and Mary are pregnant  
Simon: Yeah so whats that got to do with anything  
Ruthie: Simon think about it Lucy and Mary are 8 ½ months pregnant right now and both of them are due December 25 and are both going to be here for the holidays  
Simon: wow I never thought about that  
Ruthie: Yeah  
Simon: well I don't care about how crazy Mary and Lucy get Celia and I are still going to come to Glen Oak for the next few weeks  
Ruthie: O ok I warned you  
Simon: I can take don't worry, plus Celia and I have a big announcement to make anyway  
Ruthie: Can you tell me now?  
Simon: No Ruthie, your going to have to wait like everyone else  
Ruthie: fine  
Simon: Well anyway ill see you tomorrow  
Ruthie: Cant wait bye

New York  
(Mary and Carlos place)

Mary: Carlos I cant believe we are going to have a baby girl  
Carlos: Yeah me either, I cant wait  
Mary: Neither can I, I want this whole pregnancy thing to be over and done with  
Carlos: Don't worry Mary you only have 2 short weeks to go  
Mary: I know, which reminds me we have to start packing to go to Glen Oak for the holidays  
Carlos: Mary don't worry we can do that today  
Mary: Thank god, then I don't have to worry about that  
Carlos: Yeah

Baby store  
(later that day)  
Lucy: (reading a list of things to get) First off we need a crib  
Kevin: Check  
Lucy: second we need a changing table  
Kevin: check  
Lucy: We need a stroller  
Kevin: Got a stroller  
Lucy: k, um we need cloths  
Kevin: um Lucy can you pick that out  
Lucy: sure, ok we now have baby cloths  
Kevin: What's next on the list?  
Lucy: toys  
Kevin: K the baby has toys now  
Lucy: how about some diapers ?  
Kevin: here's the diapers Lucy  
Lucy: um we now need a baby bag  
Kevin: here's the baby bag  
Lucy: That's all for right now, we can come back again if we need too  
Kevin: Lucy Ill go pay for all this stuff, why don't you go get into the car  
Lucy: (kisses him) Thank you Kevin you are so thoughtful  
Kevin: (tosses her the keys) it's the least I can do  
Lucy: (smiles)

Camden's house  
Phone rings  
Eric: Hello  
Matt: Hey dad its Matt  
Eric: Matt what a surprise how are you?  
Matt: Great you?  
Eric: Just fine  
Matt: that's great dad, um the reason I was calling is Sarah and I would like to come down for Christmas is that ok with you?  
Eric: That's great Matt, I was waiting for you to ask, everyone else in the whole family is coming, Mary and Carlos are flying in even though Mary will be 9 months pregnant, Celia and Simon are coming in and have some big announcement to tell everyone, Lucy and Kevin are here and waiting the arrival of there baby which is due Christmas day  
Matt: wow! I can't wait to come, Lucy and Mary are going to be 9 months pregnant  
Eric: Yeah Matt didn't you hear they are both due on Christmas isn't that funny?  
Matt: that's weird  
Eric: Yea, how are you and Sarah any big news  
Matt: actually dad there is but when Sarah and I come that's when you will find out  
Eric: That long Matt, what a big suspense  
Matt: well you have a lot of suspense's now don't you already one more wont hurt  
Eric: Yeah your right, what's one more  
Matt: Any way dad I got to go ill see you at Christmas  
Eric: Bye Matt cant wait

Next episode is the Christmas episode  
-Lucy and Kevin are awaiting the birth of their baby boy  
-Mary and Carlos are flying in to Glen Oak for the holidays awaiting the birth of their baby girl  
-Simon and Celia are flying into Glen Oak for the holidays with big news  
-Matt and Sarah are flying into Glen Oak with a big surprise

Here is what's happening if your lost  
-Lucy is 8 ½ months pregnant and her baby boy is due December 25  
-Mary is 8 ½ months pregnant also and her baby girl is due December 25  
-Lucy is married to Kevin  
-Mary is married to Carlos  
-Simon is dating Celia  
-Ruthie and Peter are dating  
-Matt and Sarah are married


	8. Christmas Eve

Episode 8  
"Christmas Eve"  
-Lucy is 9 months pregnant and her baby boy is due Christmas day  
-Mary is 9 months pregnant and her baby girl is due Christmas day

in the beginning of the Christmas episode"

Camden's house  
Annie: We have so much to do by tonight, I cant believe all of our children are going to be here for the holidays  
Eric: yeah I know, I can't believe Mary is coming I am really worried about her flying while being 9 months pregnant  
Annie: Yeah but its Mary, she is crazy what can we do (laughing)  
Eric: yeah, I was listening to the weather report for tonight and it says it is going to blizzard outside  
Annie: Are you serious? If that does happen how will Mary and Carlos and Matt and Sarah get here  
Eric: I don't know they are calling for it to start getting bad around 8 o'clock tonight so Mary and Carlos should be here without any problems and the same goes for Matt and Sarah  
Annie: Thank god that's the last thing I need to worry about, I mean I am really worried about Lucy and Mary at the moment, and I am kind of worried about what Simon and Celia are going to announce, along with Matt and Sarah  
Eric: I think Matt and Sarah are going to have a baby  
Annie: That would be wonderful, having Matt a father, his younger sisters have already beaten him to have our oldest grandchild, speaking of our grandchildren who do you think will deliver first Lucy or Mary?  
Eric: I have a funny feeling they are going to go into labor at the same time  
Annie: That wouldn't be a pretty site  
Eric: I agree

Garage Apartment  
Lucy: Kevin the baby is due tomorrow  
Kevin: I know Luce (rubbing her stomach)  
Lucy: Do you think I will do well during labor?  
Kevin: I think you will do just fine Lucy don't worry about it, the worst thing you can do to me is tell me you hate me and stuff (smiling)  
Lucy: I will never say that, lets say I was in labor I wouldn't say I hated you I would say I hope you go to hell Kevin Kinkirk  
Kevin: (gives Lucy a sad face)  
Lucy: I am just kidding Kevin I love you and this baby who is making his mommy very unhappy at the moment by making her so fat will always love you  
Kevin: Thanks Lucy (kisses her) and I will always love you

Guest room (in Camden's house)  
Simon: Good Morning Celia  
Celia: Good Morning Simon  
Simon: should we tell my family today or tomorrow?  
Celia: I don't know, I think we should tell them tonight  
Simon: Yeah that way everyone will be here to hear our announcement  
Celia: I can't wait, that makes it official after we tell our parents  
Simon: I know, this is going to be great

Airplane  
Mary: I can't wait to get to Glen Oak  
Carlos: Neither can I, I am really scared about you being on this airplane at the moment  
Mary: Carlos don't worry everything is fine with me and the baby  
Carlos: are you sure? Can I get you something? Can I do anything for you?  
Mary: Carlos don't worry all you can do for me is stay calm alright?  
Carlos: of course, dam I'm already a wreck and you haven't even gone into labor  
Mary: I know dang Carlos I can't wait to see you in the delivery room  
Carlos: Me? I can't wait to see you in the delivery room screaming your head off  
Mary: yeah right, I bet you will be more panicky then I will be  
Carlos: you want to bet on that?  
Mary: Yeah I do  
Carlos: What do you want to bet?  
Mary: I bet you that if you are more panicky and more of a wreck then I am then you have to get the baby every night for the first week when it cries. Do we have a deal?  
Carlos: and if I win?  
Mary: I have to get the baby in the middle of the night when it cries  
Carlos: ok deal (the shake hands)  
Mary: I am so going to beat you  
Carlos: Yeah right you have the hardest job in the delivery room, of course your going to be a complete wreck, I am so going to win  
Mary: so what you are telling me is you took advantage of me making this deal? You know I am going to be the worst off in the delivery room but you still went ahead and made a bet with your 9 month pregnant wife. Well some husband you are  
Carlos: Come on Mary you're the one who wanted to make this bet in the first place  
Mary: so……. What's your point? You don't always have to do what I say  
Carlos: yes I do….your pregnant I always have to do what you say (smiles and gives her a kiss)  
Mary: I guess so, so what you are telling me now that I have complete control over you?  
Carlos: ummmm I guess so (looks a little scared)  
Mary: In that case I want you to kiss me and tell me that you love me  
Carlos: (kisses her) I love you  
Mary: perfect

Another airplane

Matt: I can't wait to tell my parents  
Sarah: I know, do you think they will approve of this?  
Matt: I think so I mean mom and dad approved of Mary and Lucy why cant we?  
Sarah: Yeah you are right I mean they should be happy that their oldest child is going to have a baby  
Matt: Yeah, I mean it already feels weird that Mary and Lucy are going to have a baby before you and I  
Sarah: why does it feel weird?  
Matt: I don't know, being the oldest I always experienced things first  
Sarah: Its fine Matt even though we are not going to have Annie and Eric's first grandchild this one is probably going to be their favorite  
Matt: Why do you say that?  
Sarah: because as you said you're their oldest, the oldest is always the parent's favorite. The oldest was the parent's first baby, the parent's first experience everything with the first, the first always has a different bond with his or her parents then the other children they have  
Matt: yeah I guess so  
Sarah: don't worry your parents are going to love the idea that you are going to be a daddy  
Matt: Man I have to get used the daddy term  
Sarah: yeah don't worry Matt plenty of time to get used to the name daddy  
Matt: (kisses her) don't worry Mommy  
Sarah: O god the mommy term  
Matt: don't worry Sarah there is plenty of time to get used to the name mommy  
Sarah: very funny (kisses him)

Ruthie's room  
Ruthie: I can't wait for tonight, I get to see Mary and Carlos, Matt and Sarah, and all my family  
Peter: Yeah, so Ruthie can I come tonight to your little family get together?  
Ruthie: of course Peter  
Peter: great  
Ruthie: Peter can I ask you a question?  
Peter: sure Ruthie anything  
Ruthie: Would we be taking things to fast if you kissed me?  
Peter: I think so Ruthie I mean we are only 13 years old  
Ruthie: I know Peter but still  
Peter: don't worry Ruthie in time we will get there  
Ruthie: (to herself) well it's taking an awful long time  
Peter: what did you say Ruthie?  
Ruthie: o nothing Peter  
Peter: I hope you are not mad at me  
Ruthie: O no Peter I'm not mad  
Peter: that's a relief I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be mad at me on Christmas Eve

That afternoon  
Garage Apartment  
(Lucy is upstairs wrapping Kevin's Christmas gift while Kevin is picking up Matt and Sarah at the airport)  
Lucy: I can't wait till Kevin sees this, he will be so happy

Camden's house  
Eric: Simon can you go pick up Mary and Carlos from the airport?  
Simon: Sure dad  
Eric: Thanks so much Simon I would do it myself but mom needs help getting ready for tonight and I don't want Mary in her condition and Carlos have to take a cab  
Simon: I understand, so when does their flight come in?  
Eric: Around 4:30, well let's see its 3:30 right now and it takes half an hour to get to the airport so I think you should leave pretty soon  
Simon: Ok dad, do they know I'm coming to pick them up  
Eric: I don't know, I bet they have some idea that one of us is coming to pick them up  
Simon: O ok dad ill be going now, see you soon  
Eric: k Thanks so much  
Simon: No problem dad

Airport  
(Kevin is standing outside the gate where Matt and Sarah should come out of)  
(Matt and Sarah walk out the gate and spot Kevin)  
Matt: Hey Kevin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with Lucy  
Kevin: I'm here to pick you up, Lucy is doing just fine without me  
Sarah: Thanks Kevin you are so thoughtful  
Kevin: No my pleasure  
Matt: so Sarah and I will just get our bags and we will head to the car  
Kevin: No No No Ill will get your bags  
Sarah: don't be silly Kevin  
Kevin: at least let me carry your bags  
Sarah: Thank you so much  
Matt: thanks  
(Kevin and Matt carry the bags to the car and are on their way home)

Airport  
(Simon is waiting for Mary and Carlos flight to get in)  
(Mary and Carlos sight Simon sitting in the middle of the airport)  
Mary: Hey Simon  
Carlos: Hey how are you?  
Simon: Hey great how are you guys? Dam Mary you weren't kidding when you said you were pregnant  
Mary: shut up Simon (in a fun way)  
Carlos: Simon if I were you I wouldn't mess with her right now  
Simon: I agree she is a little feisty  
Mary: Your all against me, thanks a lot I would expect better from the both of you  
Simon: sorry Mary but is just so fun because we will never have to experience what you do  
Carlos: He has got a point Mary  
Mary: Carlos it's not my fault you're the one who knocked me up  
Carlos: woops  
Simon: (laughing) lets go get your bags  
Carlos: ok Mary you wait here and rest Simon and I will get the bags  
Mary: ok hurry back  
Carlos: we will (kisses her)  
(Simon and Carlos get the bags and Mary and their on their way home)

Camden's house  
(Annie is cooking in the kitchen and Lucy walks in)  
Annie: Hey there  
Lucy: Hey mom how's it going?  
Annie: great, how are you feeling?  
Lucy: like crap at the moment  
Annie: (laughs) don't worry it will be all over soon  
Lucy: Yeah your right something to look forward to. Anything I can help you with?  
Annie: No nothing I think I have everything under control. I think you should go and rest it would be good for you  
Lucy: That's a great idea I could use a rest  
Annie: you know they are calling for a blizzard tonight around 8  
Lucy: are you serious?  
Annie: yeah its suppose to be real bad, you better hold off going into labor tonight because if its blizzard outside its going to be hard to get to the hospital  
Lucy: yeah let's hope this little guy doesn't make me deliver tonight  
Annie: let's hope the same for Mary  
Lucy: yeah by the way where is Mary?  
Annie: I think they are on their way home Simon I think went to pick them up  
Lucy: O really so they should be home soon, I'm going to go change and get ready before they get here  
Annie: ok Lucy wear something comfortable don't want to put any stress on the baby would you?  
Lucy: yeah I want to prevent going into labor tonight  
Annie: yup

(Lucy goes and changes)  
Camden's house  
(Matt, Sarah, and Kevin arrive back home)  
Annie, Eric, Lucy, Ruthie, Peter, Sam, David, and Celia come downstairs to greet them  
Annie: Matt Sarah you're here (hugs both of them)  
Eric: great to see you again (shakes Matt's hand and hugs Sarah)  
Matt: look my baby sister is almost a mommy (hugs Lucy)  
Lucy: yeah one more day  
Ruthie: Matt Sarah  
Matt: hey Ruthie what's going on?  
Ruthie: nothing much, Matt you remember my boyfriend Peter  
Matt: yeah how you doing? (Shakes Peter's hand)  
Peter: hey Matt nice to see you and your wife again  
Sarah: Sam David you are getting so big  
Sam: yea were big boys now (in that annoying baby voice)  
David: yeah were big (in annoying baby voice)  
Matt: Hey Celia how are you?  
Celia: great and yourself?  
Matt: not half bad  
Annie: Matt you and Sarah can have your room if you want?  
Matt: that would be great mom, thanks so much  
Sarah: thanks  
(Matt and Sarah go unpack)

Camden's house  
(Simon Mary and Carlos arrive home)  
Simon: Mom dad were here  
(Everyone runs to the front hall)  
Annie: My baby girl is home, looking great I might add  
Mary: thanks mom I wish I felt like that  
Eric: Carlos Mary you're here it's nice to see you guys  
Mary and Carlos: you too.  
Matt: Merry Christmas you guys, how's my niece doing?  
Mary: I think she is doing fine right now her mommy is the one not doing so good  
(Everyone laughs)  
Lucy: Mary o my god  
Mary: Lucy (hugs each other) how are you doing?  
Lucy: hanging in there and you?  
Mary: hanging in too  
Kevin: nice to see you again Carlos (shakes his hand)  
Carlos: you too! How are you and Lucy doing?  
Kevin: pretty good her hormones are killing me  
Carlos: same with me and Mary  
(They both laugh)  
(Finally everyone says hello and Mary and Carlos go unpack in another guest room)


	9. Christmas Eve part 2

Christmas Eve part 2  
Camden's house   
(Mary,Carlos,Lucy,Kevin,Annie,Eric,Matt,Sarah,Simon,Celia,Sam,David,Ruthie,Peter are all sitting at the dinner table eating Christmas eve dinner)   
Matt: Mom this is so good  
Mary: Yeah mom this really is   
Simon: Mom this is the best dinner I have ever had  
Lucy: Yeah mom what's your secret?  
Annie: Well I wanted to make a great dinner to celebrate our whole family coming together  
Eric: look out side everyone  
Sam: its snowing  
David: yeah  
Kevin: dam your right  
Matt: wow! (looks at Mary and Lucy) you guys have to hold off going into labor tonight, I bet we can't even get out of the house  
Mary and Lucy: (in a sisterly voice) O be quiet Matt   
Kevin: Yeah Lucy I really don't think we can get out of the house  
Carlos: Mary if you don't want to deliver the baby here I suggest the same thing  
Mary: what are we spouse to do Carlos tell the baby not now?  
(Everyone laughs)  
Simon: everyone Celia and I have an announcement (stands up holding Celia's hand)  
Eric: (looks at Annie worried)  
Simon: Celia and I are engaged   
Everyone: congratulations  
Matt: Sarah and I also have an announcement to make  
Sarah: Matt and I are going to have a baby   
(Everyone gives kisses and hugs to Sarah and Matt)  
Lucy: mom do you need help clearing the dishes?  
Annie: that would be nice thank you  
(Lucy collects all the dirty dishes, while Annie and Lucy are talking in the kitchen doing the dishes everyone is at the dinner table talking)  
Kitchen  
Lucy: mom I'm so worried   
Annie: why? Lucy  
Lucy: mom Mary and I are both not feeling to good right now would if we both go into labor tonight? We can't go to the hospital on account of the weather  
Annie: (hugs Lucy) don't worry Lucy everything will be alright  
(Mary walks in the kitchen)  
Mary: mom I don't feel so good can I go lay upstairs   
Annie: of course Mary, Lucy why don't you both go lay upstairs together  
Lucy: I think that's a good idea  
(Lucy and Mary go lay in their parents bed upstairs while everyone else is downstairs in the living room swapping gifts)  
Living Room  
Kevin and Carlos: Where are Lucy and Mary?  
Simon: yeah where are they?   
Eric: (looks at Annie worried)  
Kevin: Annie do you know where Lucy is?  
Annie: umm….both Mary and Lucy are not feeling so well so they went to go lay down upstairs  
Kevin and Carlos: what??? (they both look at each other and are freaking out)  
Annie: calm down guys everything is fine they just needed to lie down  
(then all of a sudden the power goes off and everyone screams)  
Eric: is everyone alright?  
Kevin: yup I'm going to check on Lucy   
Carlos: I'm going to check on Mary  
Simon; we're fine   
Celia: fine  
Sam and David: daddy were scared  
(Annie grabs flash lights and candles)  
Matt: wow that's better  
Sarah: yeah I hope Lucy and Mary are alright  
Ruthie: mom do you think they are going to have the babies tonight?  
Annie: it's looking like a possibility  
Eric: let's hope not we can't get out of the house to go to the hospital  
(then you hear Lucy and Mary scream)  
Annie: o my god  
Eric: (runs upstairs to see what the screaming was about)  
Kevin to Eric: Lucy and Mary have both gone into labor  
Eric: (shocked) ok calm down I'll go get Annie  
(you hear Mary and Lucy scream again and Eric runs down stairs)  
Eric: Annie Mary and Lucy are in labor  
Annie: what? O my god are they alright?  
Eric: um I don't think so, Annie what are they going to do? We can't get out of the house because of the weather, the power went out  
Annie: I don't know Eric, we will just have to make due bring some candles and flashlights upstairs  
Eric: ok   
Annie: (runs up to her bedroom and sees Lucy and Mary on her bed in pain)  
Lucy: o god Kevin this hurts so bad  
Kevin: hang in there Lucy your mom is coming  
Annie: Lucy Mary  
Mary: mom what are we going to do?  
Annie: I'm not exactly sure what to do, how far part are your contractions?  
Mary and Lucy: we don't know   
Annie: (looks at Kevin and Carlos) how far apart are they?   
Carlos: I think about 5 minutes  
Mary: o shut up Carlos you don't know anything all you have to do is sit there and watch me suffer  
Annie: Mary don't worry everything is alright Carlos is just trying to help  
Lucy: (screams) O god Mom make it stop   
Annie: I'm sorry Luce but I can't do anything  
Lucy: (crying) is there any way we can get to the hospital?  
Eric: (walks in the bedroom) I don't think so  
Mary: o god what are me and Lucy spouse to do? We can't deliver these babies here  
Annie: its looking like you guys have to  
Lucy: owwwwwwwww Kevin I can't do this  
Kevin: yes you can Luce be strong  
Lucy: I can't Kevin I just can't please  
Kevin: Lucy I would do this for you but I can't  
Lucy: (tears are streaming down her face)  
Mary: Carlos help  
Carlos: Mary  
Annie to Eric: Eric go downstairs get Matt and Sarah up here there doctors they will know what to do   
Eric: alright (runs down stairs)  
Living Room  
Simon: Dad is everything alright?  
Eric: no Mary and Lucy are in labor  
Matt: really?  
Eric: yeah and they both are going to have to deliver here  
Sarah: anything we can do to help?  
Eric: actually that's what I came down here for…..can Matt and you come upstairs Lucy and Mary need someone to help them through this, your both doctors so I think you two should deliver the babies  
Matt: Dad are you sure?   
Eric: positive come on  
(Eric and Sarah and Matt run upstairs)   
Simon to Celia: I'm going to be an uncle tonight  
Celia to Simon: (whispers) Simon your also going to be a daddy in 9 months   
Simon: (confused) what?  
Celia: yeah I found out 2 weeks ago   
Simon: wow!!!!(kisses Celia) I love you so much  
(while this little moment with Celia and Simon is going on Ruthie and Peter are sitting there clueless)  
Ruthie to Peter: (whispers) do you have any idea what's going on?  
Peter to Ruthie: (whispers) no, but it has to be something good  
Ruthie: obviously  
Peter to Ruthie: (whispers) do you want to go into the basement?  
Ruthie: (looks confused) why?  
Peter: you'll see trust me  
(Ruthie and Peter sneak into the basement)  
Annie and Eric's bedroom   
Lucy and Mary are screaming  
Matt to Sarah: which one do you want?  
Sarah to Matt: I don't care, their both pretty bad  
Matt: (laughs) ok I will take Lucy and can you take Mary?  
Sarah: gladly   
(You see both Mary and Lucy on each side of their parents bed with Kevin by Lucy's side and Carlos by Mary's side)  
Basement   
Ruthie: why did we have to go down here?  
Peter: (kisses her) that's why  
Ruthie: (kisses him back)  
(You see Ruthie and Peter start making out)  
Living Room  
Sam and David: are the babies here yet?  
Simon: I don't think so, you'll know when their here when you hear a baby cry  
Celia: I can't wait to hear our baby cry (kisses Simon)  
Simon: I can't wait either (kisses her)  
Sam and David: ewwwwwww gross  
Simon and Celia: (Laugh)   
Upstairs  
Annie: hold on Lucy your doing great, you too Mary   
Lucy: mom this is the worst experience of my life  
Eric: how you doing Carlos and Kevin? Not so easy is it  
Mary and Lucy: what???? What are you guys talking about all Carlos and Kevin have to do is sit there  
Eric: um Carlos Kevin can I see you guys out in the hall for a minute?  
Carlos and Kevin: gladly (they run out into the hallway)  
Mary and Lucy: Its not over yet Kevin and Carlos  
Annie: (puts on a scared look)  
Hallway  
Kevin: Eric I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore its just to upsetting, Lucy is miserable  
Carlos: yea Mary I've never seen Mary in so much pain  
Eric: you two have got to hang in there, these are my daughters its not easy for me either  
Kevin: yeah but Lucy won't yell at you  
Carlos: yeah Mary looks about ready to kill me  
Eric: you guys this is natural, you two better suck it up, your going to be fathers soon  
Kevin: but I'm not ready to be a father and Lucy isn't ready to be a mother yet either  
Eric: well that's too bad because its happening  
Carlos: when do you think this whole little experience is going to be over?  
Eric: pretty soon don't worry everything is going to be fine, now get in there you two, you guys wanted to make me a grandfather now go finish it  
(Kevin and Carlos are now a little better and they go into the room)  
Mary: back already you little coward  
Carlos: I'm not a coward I just needed a little pep talk  
Mary: well that's all fine and good but if you haven't noticed I'm in Labor (hits him)  
Lucy: yeah Kevin what's your excuse why are you so freaked out I'm the one doing all the work  
Kevin: and your doing a great job too! (tries to kiss her)  
Lucy: (pushes Kevin away) what are you trying to do? Get me pregnant again I don't think so  
Annie to Eric: (whispers) was I this bad?  
Eric to Annie: (whispers) not this bad   
Annie to Eric: (whispers) thank god, I feel so bad for Kevin and Carlos  
Eric to Annie: (whispers) me too  
Matt: ok Luce I think its time  
Lucy: o god Kevin owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Sarah: yeah Mary I thinks it's also time for you too!  
Mary: thank god   
(Mary and Lucy are holding hands and Carlos is holding Mary's other hand and Kevin is holding Lucy's other hand)  
Matt: Lucy push push push almost there  
Lucy: (screaming) (you see sweat dripping down her face) o god  
Kevin: go Lucy almost there  
Sarah: go Mary come on push push  
Mary: (screaming)  
Carlos: Mary your doing great  
Living room  
Simon: wow! I hope you don't scream like that when you are having the baby  
Celia: hopefully not  
Sam and David: is Lucy and Mary dieing?  
Simon: of course not they are just in a lot of pain because of the babies  
Sam and David: o   
Simon: where do you think Ruthie and Peter are? Ill go find them be right back  
Celia: ok  
(Simon walks down stairs to see Ruthie and Peter half naked making out)  
Simon: (screams) Ruthie what the hell are you doing?  
Ruthie: o my god  
Simon: if Lucy and Mary weren't in labor right now I would kill you both, now get your clothes on and get upstairs mom and dad will deal with you both later  
Ruthie and Peter: ok  
Annie and Eric's bedroom  
Mary: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Lucy: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Matt: it's a boy  
Sarah: it's a girl  
Lucy: (crying)  
Mary: (crying)  
Kevin: Lucy you did it……..(kisses her) you're a mom  
Lucy: (still crying) you're a dad Kevin Kinkirk you're a dad  
Annie: (crying) And my baby girls are moms  
Carlos: I love you so much (kisses Mary)  
Mary: I can't believe this Carlos were parents   
Eric: (teary eyed) I'm a grandfather  
Sarah: (hands Mary her new baby girl)  
Matt: (hands Lucy her new baby boy)  
Lucy: (still crying) hello there I'm your mom and this guy is your dad   
Kevin: Lucy he is so adorable (kisses her)  
Mary: Carlos this is your daughter (hands her to Carlos)  
Carlos: (teary eyed) hello there I'm your dad  
Matt: congratulations you guys (hugs them)   
Lucy: thank you so much Matt we couldn't have done this without you  
Mary: thanks Matt  
Lucy: mom do you want to meet your new grandson? (hands him to Annie)  
Annie: (trying to hold back her tears) I'm a grandmother  
Mary: dad meet your new granddaughter (hands her to Eric)  
Eric: (bursts into tears) hi I'm your grandfather  
Kevin: Do we have a name for the baby Luce?  
Lucy: how about Ryan Daniel Kinkirk  
Kevin: (kisses her) I love it   
Annie: (hands her new grandson to Kevin)  
Kevin: Hello again welcome to the world Ryan  
Mary: do we have a name Carlos?   
Carlos: um…. How about Emma Mackenzie Ponce  
Mary: that's a great name  
Eric: Hello Emma Mackenzie Ponce  
(Then Simon, Celia, Ruthie, Peter, Sam and David come running into the bedroom)   
Simon: I thought I heard babies cry  
Lucy: yup you did  
Sam: Lucy where's your baby?  
Lucy: right here Sam (shows Ryan to Sam and David)  
David: wow he is so tiny  
Ruthie: what's his name Kevin?  
Kevin: his name is Ryan Daniel Kinkirk  
Peter: what a cool name  
Celia: how about you Mary?  
Mary: I had a baby girl her name is Emma Mackenzie Ponce  
Simon: can I hold Emma?  
Mary: sure (hands Emma to Simon)  
Simon: hi Emma guess who I am? I'm your favorite Uncle Simon  
Carlos and Mary: (laugh)  
Celia: Lucy can I hold Ryan?  
Kevin: of course (hands Ryan to Celia)   
Celia: Simon I can't wait till our baby comes they are so precious  
Eric and Annie: Baby?????  
Simon: o great…… yeah mom dad everyone Celia and I are also going to have a baby  
Eric: that's a nice touch to start off a marriage  
Annie: o Eric that's wonderful Simon  
Matt: ok everyone I think we should all go down stairs now and let Lucy and Mary have some rest  
(Everyone leaves except Kevin and Carlos)  
Kevin: I can't believe I'm a dad, I mean when I woke up this morning I'm just a husband then tonight I turn into a father its amazing  
Lucy: this all just to much, I'm so overwhelmed right now  
Mary: same here  
Carlos: You did so good Mary, I can't thank you enough for bringing our little baby girl into this world today  
Mary: um Carlos there is a way to repay me?  
Carlos: how?  
Mary: kiss me  
Carlos: (kisses her)  
Kevin: (kisses Lucy) great job today mommy  
Lucy: you didn't do to bad yourself daddy

(Closes out the episode with everyone else sitting on the coach in front of the fireplace)   
Next episode  
-Mary and Carlos stay for a while in Glen Oak to get used to parenting  
-Lucy and Kevin are getting used to parenting  
-Simon and Celia plan the wedding  
-Matt and Sarah plan for the baby's arrival  
-Annie and Eric are getting used to becoming grandparents  
-Ruthie has some shocking news to Peter


	10. Babies and more babies

"Babies and more babies"

Camden's house  
Ruthie: Mom can I go to Peter's house right now?  
Annie: sure Ruthie just call me when you need to be picked up or something  
Ruthie: ok Mom   
(Ruthie runs out of the door heading to Peters)  
Annie: I wonder why she is in such a big hurry

Garage Apartment  
(Ryan is crying)  
Lucy: (picks him up) Hey buddy why you crying? (In a baby tone)  
Kevin: well he must get this crying gene from his mother  
Lucy: (rolls her eyes) sure Kevin  
Kevin: (laughs)   
Lucy: Kevin I am still really fat  
Kevin: no you are not Lucy, it's just left over from your pregnancy  
Lucy: O god don't remind me of pregnancy  
Kevin: (laughs) Lucy I know it's not going to happen any time soon but do you want more kids?  
Lucy: of course Kevin, maybe in a year or two, I don't think I can take another year of being fat  
Kevin: I know Lucy, but I want to have more  
Lucy: so do I Kevin but let's wait and enjoy Ryan  
Kevin: yeah you are right  
Lucy: but I can't wait to have another baby with you Kevin Kinkirk, and this time I hope it is a girl  
Kevin: that would be nice

Camden's house  
(Guest room)  
(Emma is crying)  
Mary: Carlos you know how we made that bet on the plane on the way here?  
Carlos: yeah Mary what about it?  
Mary: well I was just wondering who won?  
Carlos: I think you did honestly  
Mary: me to honestly, now as part of our bet go comfort Emma she is crying  
Carlos: I hear her, be right back  
Mary: I miss you already

Other guest room  
(Matt and Sarah are asleep)  
Matt: (snoring)  
Sarah: Matt stop it, its way to early   
Matt: (wakes up) Sorry Sarah, Ill try to stop for your sake and the babies (rubs her flat stomach)  
Sarah: Thanks from the baby and me  
Matt: um……..Sarah I know you might not like this idea but I was wondering if it would be a good idea if we moved back to Glen Oak  
Sarah: (a little surprised) yeah I think so too! I mean our family is here, we are having a baby, you have a brand new niece and nephew, it is perfect  
Matt: really? So you want us to start looking for houses  
Sarah: yeah (kisses him)

Another guest room  
(Celia and Simon are talking)  
Celia: Simon when should our big day be?  
Simon: I don't know, hopefully soon I cant wait to be married to you  
Celia: Me too! Simon if you don't mind I would like to have the wedding before I show too much that I cant fit into my wedding dress  
Simon: I hear you loud and clear  
Celia: I was thinking in late January and early February  
Simon: we should get married on Valentines day?  
Celia: Simon I want our day to be special, everyone shares their love for another on Valentines day I want to share our love on one special day  
Simon: yeah your right um how about Saturday February 3?  
Celia: that sounds good 

Peter's house  
(Ruthie knocks on the door and Peter answers)  
Peter: hey Ruthie how is it going?  
Ruthie: not so good Peter we really need to talk  
Peter: o ok Ruthie let me get my coat be right back  
Ruthie: ok  
(Ruthie and Peter are taking a walk)  
Peter: so what do you want to talk about?  
Ruthie: um………I don't know how to tell you this but I am pregnant   
Peter: What?!!!!!!!!!!  
Ruthie: I know, I know Peter what the hell are we going to do?  
Peter: I have no clue o my god how can this be happening  
Ruthie: I don't know Peter, Peter I'm 13 and I'm going to be a mother that doesn't make a good impression about me  
Peter: I don't know what to do Ruthie have you told anyone else?  
Ruthie: nope……..  
Peter: I have an idea why don't you go talk to Lucy or Mary?  
Ruthie: do you really think so?  
Peter: you have to get some advice from someone who has been there and done that  
Ruthie: I think I will go talk to Lucy she has had many pregnancy scares too!  
Peter: wait are you definitely pregnant or not?  
Ruthie: I took one of those home pregnancy tests and it came out positive  
Peter: o   
Ruthie: yeah I know there goes 8th grade  
Peter: yeah that was the stupidest mistake of our lives  
Ruthie: yeah tell me about it  
Peter: go talk to Lucy then call me to tell me how it went? Ruthie you know if you really are pregnant we will have to tell our parents  
Ruthie: I know Peter but I am scared they won't approve of this at all   
Peter: I don't know what the hell we were thinking


	11. Help

Episode 10  
"Help"

Garage Apartment  
(Ruthie goes up stairs)  
Ruthie: hey Lucy, can I talk to you in private?  
Lucy: sure Ruthie, Kevin why don't you take Ryan for a walk or something?   
Kevin: ok Lucy (he grabs Ryan and his baby bag and goes down stairs)  
Lucy: ok than what did you want to talk about?  
Ruthie: I don't know how to tell you this or anyone else but I'm pregnant   
Lucy: What?????????????? Ruthie how? When? with who?  
Ruthie: yeah I know…….you know Christmas Eve and you and Mary were in labor?  
Lucy: yeah and……………..  
Ruthie: well Peter ask me to go into the basement with him so I went and he kissed me for the first time and than before we knew it we were naked  
Lucy: (shocked) Ruthie what the hell were you thinking?  
Ruthie: I don't know, it was stupid ok but what should I do?  
Lucy: well first of all are you really pregnant?  
Ruthie: well I took a test and it was positive  
Lucy: those tests don't mean anything, let's be sure ill make you a doctors appointment  
Ruthie: ok, your not going to tell mom and dad are you?  
Lucy: no I'm not, I wouldn't want Mary to tell mom and dad if I was in your situation  
Ruthie: (hugs her) thank you so much  
Lucy: ok hold on I'm making you a doctors appointment (calls the doctor)  
(Lucy sets up a doctor's appointment for Ruthie at 3:30 that day)

Open house  
(Matt and Sarah are looking for a house)  
Matt: do you like it Sarah?   
Sarah: I guess so  
Matt: so you don't like it  
Sarah: no not really  
Matt: ok then we can look some more tomorrow  
Sarah: thank god if I saw one more ugly house I was going to pass out  
Matt: (laughs) yeah I agree these houses are ugly

Guest room   
Celia: Simon did you know we have to take 6 months of coursing in order to get married?  
Simon: no why?  
Celia: think about it Simon we can't get married until like I don't know, but I guarantee that it will be a couple of weeks or months before the baby comes  
Simon: o  
Celia: you promised me that I would have to show up at our wedding looking like I don't know pregnant  
Simon: I know Celia but what are we going to do?  
Celia: well…………..maybe we can get married in another church so we wouldn't have to take those classes  
Simon: No what are you crazy? That is my fathers church, I can't get married in another church  
Celia: well Simon tough because I am not showing up at our wedding fat  
Simon: than you shouldn't come at all  
Celia: (shocked) I hate you (runs off crying)  
Simon: Celia wait come back I didn't mean it, look what I did now

Guest Room  
(Packing to go back to NY)  
Mary: Carlos can we move back here please please please  
Carlos: Mary? Why all of a sudden you want to move back here again  
Mary: because when I had the baby, I realized that I haven't been a great family member and haven't really been there for any of my family, and when I was in labor my family was there helping me , so I want to give back what they always gave me  
Carlos: I know you do Mary but our whole life is in NY  
Mary: no it isn't Carlos, my life doesn't have anything to do with my family, I want to start over   
Carlos: Mary Please can we just go back to NY and talk about it   
Mary: fine whatever but you are going to lose

Doctor's office  
Nurse: Ruthie Camden?  
Ruthie: that's me, Lucy you coming?  
Lucy: sure why not  
(Both Lucy and Ruthie go into the room)  
Nurse: the doctor will be with you shortly  
(As Lucy and Ruthie wait in that room, their father passes by that room)  
Eric: hey, what are you guys doing here?  
Ruthie: o nothing, you?  
Eric: very funny Ruthie, I was visiting an old friend of mine that works here, now why are you guys here?  
Ruthie: really nothing  
Eric: (looks at Lucy) Lucy are you expecting again?  
(Ruthie looks at Lucy scared)  
Lucy: (looks at Ruthie) um yeah dad exactly and I brought Ruthie here because she wanted to come  
Eric: o congratulations Lucy (hugs her) well I better be going now  
Lucy: o and dad will you do me a favor?  
Eric: sure Lucy  
Lucy: um can you not tell Kevin about the baby yet?  
Eric: I promise, why he doesn't know?  
Lucy: yeah and I want to surprise him  
Eric: ok Luce whatever you say, Bye Lucy Bye Ruthie  
(Eric leaves)   
Lucy: great Ruthie now I am "pregnant"  
Ruthie: thank you so much, why did you do that? You totally saved me  
Lucy: well I was in a good mood and I didn't want dad to freak so I told him I was pregnant so he would suspect anything about you  
Ruthie: you're the best sister ever……..but Lucy how are you going to pull off being pregnant when your really not?  
Lucy: how do you know if I am or I'm not? (Gives her a mysterious look)  
Ruthie: what you are really pregnant?  
Lucy: no I was joking to freak you out  
Ruthie: o so anyway what are you going to do?  
Lucy: I have no clue I guess I will say I had a miscarriage or something   
Ruthie: good idea  
Lucy: Ruthie you owe me big time for this? You better be pregnant now or else I would be helping you out and pretending to be pregnant for nothing (laughs)  
Ruthie: (hits her gently) Lucy you have to be nice to me I'm pregnant  
Lucy: not officially  
Ruthie: hopefully not  
(The doctor walks in)

The end  
-What will happen? Is Ruthie pregnant? Will Sarah and Matt ever find a house? What is going on with Simon and Celia? What is Eric going to do with the "fake baby info"? Will Mary or Carlos win?


	12. Future

"Future"

Episode 11

Doctor's office

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: hello ladies (walks over to Lucy)

Lucy and Ruthie: hello doctor

Doctor: (talking to Lucy) so you think your pregnant?

Lucy: (shocked) O no doctor….I am not your patient (pointing to Ruthie) she is

Doctor: O I'm so sorry…..

Lucy: it's fine

Ruthie: unfortunately I am your patient

Doctor: so Ruthie you are how old?

Ruthie: 13

Doctor: k and you think you're pregnant?

Ruthie: yea

Doctor: ok then I'll have the nurse come in and draw blood and then we will have the results

Ruthie: ok thank you

Lucy: thanks doctor

Doctor: no problem

(The nurse comes in and draws blood and Lucy and Ruthie are waiting in the room for the test results)

Guest Room

(Celia is packing her things to leave and both she and Simon are not talking to each other)

Simon :( looking at Celia) you don't have to leave…I am so sorry; we can get married in another church if that's what you really want

Celia: Simon it's not what I really want ok….but I can't show up at our wedding looking like….. (Simon cuts her off)

Simon: looking like pregnant

Celia: well yea…..

Simon: but Celia I don't care what you look like I love you….you being pregnant showing up at our wedding proves our love to each other

Celia: I know Simon but I always imagine at my wedding that I would be in a nice white gown glowing and knowing that I look so beautiful and having my husband look at me walking down that aisle like he has never saw anyone look more beautiful than I do

Simon: (touching her stomach) This is beautiful….when you walk down that aisle and as I look at you I see not just 1 Celia I have the pleasure of seeing 2 (touching her stomach) this baby is going to be so beautiful because it's a part of you I have my 2 glowing Celia's

Celia: o Simon (hugs him) I love you so much…were getting married in your fathers church…your right it doesn't matter what I look like, this wedding isn't about me its about both of us coming together as 1

Simon: I love you so much (kisses her)

Kitchen

(Kevin is feeding Ryan in the kitchen and Eric walks in)

Eric: hey Kevin how's it going?

Kevin: pretty good how are you?

Eric: great so Kevin how's parenting?

Kevin: it's amazing I can't wait to have another one but Lucy and I discussed it and we are going to wait a few years

Eric: O really are you sure you're waiting a few years? Does Lucy know that?

Kevin (looks confused) um yea we are going to wait and yea Lucy does know

Eric: (sits down in the chair next to Kevin) ok Kevin Lucy didn't want me to tell you this but she is pregnant

Kevin: (eyes pop out) what??????????????

Eric: yup I saw her in the doctors office while I was visiting someone I knew who worked there and she was there with Ruthie and I ask her if she was pregnant and she said yes

Kevin: so Lucy is pregnant?

Eric: (nods his head) yup congratulations Daddy

Kevin: (still in shock) thanks I guess (looking down at Ryan) hear that Ryan you're going to have a little brother or sister soon

Eric: so you surprised?

Kevin: yup extremely…I wish there was someway I can show how much I love her, Ryan, and this new baby (thinks to himself) I got it! I will throw her a party with all our family and friends it would be a pre-baby shower kind of

Eric: yeah that's a great idea Kevin ill help you make arrangements

Kevin: thanks Eric, Lucy is going to be so surprised

Doctor's office

(Doctor walks in with the test results)

Doctor: well Ruthie I have the test results

Ruthie: and?

Lucy: (holds Ruthie's hand) no matter what the result is ill be there for you

Ruthie: thank you Lucy you're the best

Doctor: well Ruthie it seems like you are pregnant

Ruthie: O my God! What am I going to do?

Doctor: well ill give you guys a minute

Lucy: thank you doctor

(Doctor leaves)

Ruthie: (crying) I can't do this Lucy, I am 13 years old

Lucy: I know Ruthie but some how you'll get through this

Ruthie: I just can't tell mom and dad

Lucy: I know, I have been thinking about how we will pull that off

Ruthie: thanks Luce…..I have to tell Peter

Lucy: yea we will go tell Peter after we leave here

(Both Lucy and Ruthie leave the doctor's office)

Peter's house

(The car pulls up and Peter is sitting on the door step, Ruthie gets out of the car and Peter runs up to her)

Peter: so how the doctors go?

Ruthie: Peter I'm pregnant (sadly she says that)

Peter: I am so sorry Ruthie; I can't believe how 1 night can screw up our whole lives

Ruthie: yeah tell me about it, I am the one who is pregnant not you

Peter: Ruthie no matter what I am going to be there for you, I'll never leave your side

Ruthie: I know that Peter

Peter: how are we going to tell our parents?

Ruthie: I am thinking we don't have to

Peter: why do you say that?

Ruthie: Lucy is thinking of a way to not have to tell our parents, are you up for anything?

Peter: I will do whatever makes you happy

Ruthie: thank you Peter, I love you, and if I weren't 13 I would love to have your baby (smiles at him)

Peter: (smiles at her) I love you so much

The end

What will happen? What is Lucy's plan? Will her plan work? How does Lucy tell Kevin she isn't pregnant? Will Mary and Carlos move back to Glen Oak? Will Matt and Sarah find a house? How will Eric and Annie react to Celia and Simon baby news?


	13. Secrets told, Secrets hidden

"Secret's told, Secrets hidden"

Episode 12

Garage Apartment

(Morning)

Kevin: Good Morning Lucy (kisses her)

Lucy: Good Morning, have you fed Ryan?

Kevin: yup, he is in his car seat

Lucy: wow! Since when have you got so affiant?

Kevin: I don't know, I want you to have no stress what so ever

Lucy: why?

Kevin: (holding back) ummm……because I love you

Lucy: you are lying?

Kevin: No I'm not

Lucy: you are up to something, I can feel it

Kevin: (laughs) maybe I am? Maybe I am not? You and your feelings will just have to figure me out

Lucy: (hits Kevin jokingly) Kevin! Tell me

Kevin: What is the fun in that?

Lucy: ok then, don't tell me

Kevin: Fine I won't (laughs)

Lucy: I am going to figure what you are up to soon

Kevin: well while you do that I have to get to work

Lucy: Bye

Kitchen

(Eric and Annie are reading the paper and Ruthie is eating her breakfast in silence)

(Cecilia and Simon enter the kitchen holding hands)

Simon: Mom, Dad we have something to tell you

Eric: ok Simon what is it?

Simon: Well you know how we are getting married?

Annie: Yeah

Simon: Well what I'm trying to say is

Cecilia: Simon and I are expecting

(as soon as Cecilia said that Ruthie dropped her spoon and started coughing)

Eric: Ruthie are you ok?

Ruthie: (coughing)

Annie: Ruthie?

Ruthie: (signaling with her hands she is fine) Sorry, Simon Cecilia congratulations…when are you guys due?

Cecilia: We have a doctor's appointment today to find that out

Eric: o that's wonderful…how great is this?

Simon: We thought you were going to be mad that's why we didn't tell you

Annie: Simon you can tell us anything we might not like the situation but we will be there for you always

(As her mother said this to Simon Ruthie wondered about her situation and what would they do? Would they still

love her ? Would they be there for her?)

Ruthie: Mom Dad I have to (paused)

Annie: have to what?

Ruthie: (she taught about telling them about her secret but couldn't) I have to go to school

Eric: Bye Ruthie, Make us proud

(Ruthie headed to school and as she walked out the door out of her parent's sight she burst into tears)

Ruthie: (sobbing) Make you proud? How can I make you proud? I am a pregnant 13 year old, I let you down God,

I let myself down, I let my parents down. I hate myself

(She fell to her knees)

Peter: (came walking through the gate) Ruthie are you alright?

Ruthie: how can I be alright? I hate myself, I can't have any purpose in life

Peter: Ruthie stop it…what happened?

Ruthie: what happened?

Peter: yeah what happened to make you this upset?

Ruthie: well let's see for starters I'm pregnant and this morning I walked out the door to go to school and my father said (starts crying even harder)

Peter: your father said what?

Ruthie: He said Bye Ruthie, Make us proud (then cries into Peter's chest)

Peter: o Ruthie it's alright I'm here, I think we better talk to Lucy

Ruthie: yeah the sooner we get out of here the better

Garage Apartment

(Ruthie and Peter walk upstairs feeding Ryan on the coach)

Peter: Lucy hey

Lucy: Hey you what is the matter?

Peter: don't worry a little breakdown this morning but everything is fine

Lucy: o I had plenty of those

Ruthie: (calming down) have you thought of any plans?

Lucy: of course, I've been researching that all morning and I think I have a plan but you guy's this plan means you have

to sacrifice a lot are you up for that?

Ruthie: I'll do anything

Peter: Yeah me too

New York

(Mary and Carlos are talking about moving)

Mary: Carlos please can we move back to Glen Oak?

Carlos: Mary we don't have that kind of money

Mary: Can we just look for a house? Please

Carlos: fine we'll look but if we don't find a house in our price range and liking then no house ok?

Mary: (hugs him) Thank you Carlos so much

Open House

Matt: did you like that house?

Sarah: Did you?

Matt: I asked you first?

Sarah: Honestly I hated it

Matt: Good because I did too

Sarah: Matt what are we going to do? We've looked at a lot of houses and we didn't like a single one

Matt: I know and we are running out of houses, ummm Sarah?

Sarah: yeah?

Matt; I've been thinking would if we moved close to Glen Oak?

Sarah: I don't know

Matt: Sarah come on it would be perfect, we'd move close to her but not buy and house instead we rent until we find the perfect house in Glen Oak

Sarah: actually that's not a bad idea

Matt: I knew you would like it

Sarah: Matt I think we should go back to NY to think this out first

Matt: ok

The end

What is Lucy's plan? Will Carlos and Mary find a house? Will Matt and Sarah? How's Simon and Cecilia baby?

Is Kevin up to something?


	14. Plans

"Plans"

Episode 13

Living Room

(Eric is watching TV when Kevin walks in)

Kevin: Hey Eric, can I talk to you?

Eric: sure Kevin what's going on?

Kevin: Well you know how I wanted to throw a surprise pre-baby shower for Lucy?

Eric: Yeah why?

Kevin: Well I've made some plans and now I need your help

Eric: sure Kevin what do you need me to do?

Kevin well if you don't mind would you call Lucy's friends and the family to invite them

Eric: yeah Kevin when is the party at?

Kevin: a week from today thanks Eric

Garage Apartment

Lucy: Peter, Ruthie I've been searching online and I found this place about an hour away from here and it takes teenage

girls and their boyfriends and educates them on becoming parents, it supplies all the medical care, and it even has a school

Ruthie: Lucy it sounds great and all but how are we suppose to enroll there without mom and dad?

Lucy: well this is the worst part about my plan

Peter: what?

Lucy: well the only way to cover up what is happening is for you two to go missing but instead you'll be at this place until the baby is born

Ruthie: I don't know Lucy wouldn't mom and dad be really worried about us?

Lucy: yeah that's the problem

Peter: I guess we have a decision to make

Ruthie: yeah Lucy can we have a day or two to decide?

Lucy: sure take your time and you guys I'll be there for you

Ruthie: thanks Luce

Peter: thank you so much

Kitchen

(Phone is ringing)

Eric: Hello

Mary: Hey dad what's up?

Eric: actually something is up a week from today Kevin is throwing Lucy and pre-baby shower

Mary: what? Lucy is pregnant again?

Eric: yup and she doesn't know about this or that Kevin knows she is pregnant

Mary: wow

Eric: yeah and I was wondering if you could come with Carlos and Emma?

Mary: Dad that's actually what I called to ask you….if we could stay with you for a couple days so Carlos and I could find a house

Eric: sure……..can't wait to see you next week

Mary: Bye Dad

Kitchen

(Eric just hung up from talking to Mary when Matt and Sarah walked in)

Matt: hey Dad

Eric: hey how's it going? Any luck finding a house?

Sarah: no not yet but were looking

Matt: Sarah and I are going back to NY so we can discuss and plan what we want to do

Eric: can you wait until next week to go back?

Matt: why?

Eric: because Kevin is throwing a pre-baby shower for Lucy

Sarah: Lucy is pregnant?

Eric: yeah and she doesn't know about this party or that Kevin knows she is pregnant will you stay?

Matt: yes we will, plus it gives us a whole week to look at more ugly houses

(Everyone laughs and Annie walks in)

Annie: hey you guys what's going on?

Eric: o nothing I was just asking Matt and Sarah if they would come to Lucy's surprise baby-shower

Annie: What??? Lucy is pregnant? Eric why didn't you tell me?

Eric: O my gosh I totally forgot

Annie: well I guess so

Eric: sorry Annie

Annie: its fine…….OMG I can't believe our little girl is going to become a mother yet once again

Eric: yeah time passes quickly lets hope this time our little grandchild isn't born in our bedroom

Annie: (laughs) yeah I don't want to have to buy a whole new set of sheets for our bed again

Eric: (laughs) well I have to go tell Simon and Cecilia about the party

Annie: ok (kisses him)

Guest Room

(Eric knocks on the door)

Eric: can I come in?

Simon: sure

Eric: hey you guys how's it going? How is the baby?

Cecilia: great

Simon: yeah Dad Cecilia and the baby are doing amazing

Eric: that's great so anyway I was wondering if you would come to Lucy's pre-baby shower?

Simon: sure we would love to come

Eric: great o and it's a surprise so don't tell Lucy, she doesn't know that Kevin knows about the baby

Cecilia: ok we won't

Eric: thanks

Ruthie's Room

Ruthie: Peter what are we going to do?

Peter: I don't know is this a good idea?

Ruthie: I don't know Peter would you like to go tell my parents right now?

Peter: I didn't say that but Ruthie it would absolutely kill our parents if we were missing

Ruthie: I don't know Peter don't you think it would kill them to find out we are going to become parents

Peter: yeah you are right lets go tell Lucy

Ruthie: yeah let's go

Garage Apartment

Ruthie: Lucy…Peter and I are going

Lucy: your sure?

Peter: yes we are sure

Lucy: ok well I'll call and tell them about your situation

End of Episode

What is going to happen? Will Kevin surprise Lucy? Will Ruthie and Peter have second thoughts about going? Will Eric and Annie find out about Ruthie and Peter's secret?


	15. Gone

"Gone"

Episode 14

(The day of Lucy's surprise party)

Garage Apartment

Lucy: Ruthie today is the day, are you ready?

Ruthie: I'll never be ready

Lucy: I know but it's the only way

Ruthie: hopefully

Lucy: are you ready to go? Remember the plan?

Ruthie: (tear roles down her face) can you tell me again?

Lucy: ok all you have to do is go tell mom that Peter and you are going to the park

Ruthie: and then we go missing?

Lucy: well yeah

Ruthie: Lucy are you sure you can handle this?

Lucy: yeah Ruthie don't worry I'll take care of everything

Ruthie: I know but will you come visit me?

Lucy: of course

Ruthie: I can't wait to see you again, I think I'm ready

Lucy: ok I'll wait outside in the car

Ruthie: alright

o:p /o:p 

Airport

(Kevin is picking up Mary, Carlos, and Emma at the airport)

Kevin: Hey you guys

Carlos: Hey

Mary: Hey Kevin

Kevin: wow Emma has gotten so big

Mary: yeah she has

Carlos: so Kevin your family is getting big too right?

Kevin: yup and pretty dam fast too (laughs)

Guest Room

Simon: (rubbing Cecilia's stomach) I love you

Cecilia: I love you too

Simon: Do you think we should tell them tonight?

Cecilia: I don't know

Simon: why not?

Cecilia: because its Lucy's big party

Simon: yeah you are right we will wait

Cecilia: don't worry Simon we will have our big moment

Simon: I know and I can't wait (kisses her)

Kitchen

(Annie is cooking all the food for the party)

Ruthie: hey mom

Annie: hey Ruthie what are you up to?

Ruthie: Nothing really but can I go to the park with Peter?

Annie: yup but be back by dinner

Ruthie: I love you so much mom (hugs her really tight)

Annie: I love you so much too remember that Ruthie don't ever forget it

Ruthie: I wont (trying to hold back the tears) bye

Annie: bye Ruthie, have fun

Car

(Lucy, Peter, and Ruthie are on their way to the teenage parenting place)

Lucy: you guys don't be afraid to call me if you need anything alright?

Ruthie: thanks Luce you're a life saver

Lucy: o and I'll come whenever you need me alright?

Peter: thanks

Lucy: are you guys going to be ok?

Ruthie: we'll its going to be tough but we can do it

Lucy: I can't believe my baby sister is going to be a mother

Ruthie: neither can I

Lucy: all you guys have to remember is everything is going to be fine

Peter: hopefully

Living Room

(Everyone is waiting for Lucy to show up for her surprise party)

Kevin: I wonder what's keeping Lucy

Annie: I wonder where Ruthie and Peter are

Eric: I'm sure their both coming soon

Kevin: Is everyone ready? As soon as Lucy walks in everyone yell surprise ok?

Everyone: got it

(Lucy walks in)

Everyone: (yells) surprise

Lucy: OMG! What is this all for?

Kevin: ummm…let me see you are pregnant and I love you

Lucy: you did all this for me?

Kevin: yup and the baby

Lucy: (kisses him) This is what you've been up to?

Kevin: you figured me out

Lucy: how did you find out I was pregnant?

Kevin: your dad of course

Lucy: I knew it

(Mary walks over)

Mary: hey Luce congratulations

Lucy: thanks Mary

(Annie, Simon, Cecilia, Matt, and Sarah walk over)

Annie: (hugs Lucy) Baby number 2 coming up

Lucy: I guess so

Simon and Cecilia: congratulations

Matt: congratulations

Sarah: are you excited?

Lucy: of course can't wait thanks you guys

Annie: I wonder what is keeping Ruthie I'll be right back

Lucy: ok Mom Kevin can I talk to you in private?

Kevin: sure what's going on?

TO BE CONTINUTED--------------------------

What is Lucy going to tell Kevin? What is his reaction?

Find out in "Gone Part 2"


	16. Gone Part 2

"**Gone Part 2"**

**Episode 15 **

**Hallway **

**(Kevin and Lucy are talking in private)**

**Kevin: what's going on Luce?**

**Lucy: I don't know where to start **

**Kevin: Lucy what's going on you can tell me**

**Lucy: Kevin I don't know how to tell you this**

**Kevin: Lucy do not worry I will always love you**

**Lucy: I know Kevin but this will just kill you (starts to cry)**

**Kevin: calm down everything will be fine**

**Lucy: (still crying) Kevin I am not pregnant **

**Kevin: Your not? **

**Lucy: I am so sorry Kevin **

**Kevin: Lucy you said to your father at that doctors office that you were pregnant **

**Lucy: I know but I had a good reason for telling him that**

**Kevin: ok explain **

**Lucy: this is really hard to explain **

**Kevin: and………..? **

**Lucy: do you remember my father telling you that I was with someone in that doctors office?**

**Kevin: Yeah he said Ruthie was with you why?**

**Lucy: Do you remember the night Ryan was born?**

**Kevin: (frustrated) yes why does that matter?**

**Lucy: Ruthie that night was fooling around with Peter**

**Kevin: ok so your sister and her 13 year old boyfriend did "it" the night our son was born? o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: yeah o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: so what's your point? o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: Kevin are you serious? Just calm down and think for a second o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: Lucy I still don't get it**

**Lucy: you amaze me sometimes **

**Kevin: Thank you o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: not in a good way Kevin (roles her eyes) o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: So anyway can you tell your husband who amazes his wife the whole story about you not being pregnant? o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: you now know that the night Ryan was born Ruthie and Peter were fooling around right? o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: Yeah o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: and you know that Ruthie was with me in that doctor's office? o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: yes o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: well what you didn't know and my dad didn't know was I was not the patient o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: So wait your telling me Ruthie was the patient? o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: (being sarcastic) O Kevin you are so smart o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: Lucy is Ruthie pregnant? o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: yeah she is o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: Wow….this is all coming together o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: Kevin I was in that doctor's office with Ruthie and my dad walked by that room I had to tell my dad I was pregnant to protect Ruthie o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: I understand Luce o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: so you're not mad? o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: not at all just a little disappointed o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: why? o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: because ever since I found out you were pregnant I could not have been happier o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: I am so sorry Kevin o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: Lucy can we please try to have another baby o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: but Ryan is only 5 months old o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: I know but Lucy I love Ryan so much that I want to have another baby with you o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: can we talk about this later? I still have more confessions to make o:p /o:p **

** o:p /o:p **

**Kitchen**

**(Annie is calling Paris)**

**Paris: Hello**

**Annie: Hey Paris, it's Annie **

**Paris: I was just about to call you**

**Annie: why?**

**Paris: I have no idea where Peter is **

**Annie: I have no idea where Ruthie is either **

**Paris: I wouldn't be so worried but its not like Ruthie or Peter to be so late **

**Annie: I know, Paris why don't you come over and we will find those two **

**Paris: I'll be right over **

**Annie: see you soon **

**Living Room **

**(Simon and Cecilia are talking to each other privately on the couch) o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: Simon I think we should tell them tonight o:p /o:p **

**Simon: are you sure? o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: I think so o:p /o:p **

**Simon: ok o:p /o:p **

**(Simon and Cecilia stand up) o:p /o:p **

**Simon: can I have everyone's attention? o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: Simon and I have an announcement to make o:p /o:p **

**Eric: can you wait a minute and let me get your mother o:p /o:p **

**Simon: ok dad is Lucy and Kevin here? o:p /o:p **

**Mary: I'll go get them o:p /o:p **

**Simon: thanks Mary o:p /o:p **

** o:p /o:p **

**Kitchen o:p /o:p **

**Eric: Cecilia and Simon are making an announcement in the living room o:p /o:p **

**Annie: I'll be right in o:p /o:p **

**Eric: is something wrong? o:p /o:p **

**Annie: Ruthie o:p /o:p **

**Eric: where is she?**

**Annie: that's the problem Eric I don't know and Paris hasn't seen Peter either **

**Eric: Ruthie is just running a little late relax and come in the living room **

**Annie: ok **

** o:p /o:p **

**Hallway o:p /o:p **

**(Lucy is telling Kevin all about Ruthie and Peter and her plan about the teenage parenting place where Ruthie and Peter are) o:p /o:p **

**Mary: Lucy come into the living room Simon and Cecilia have an announcement to make o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: ok Mary we'll be right in o:p /o:p **

**Mary: I'll be going now looks like I walked in at a bad time o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: yeah bye Mary o:p /o:p **

**(Mary leaves) o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: Luce I can't believe how low you have sunk o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: I had too o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: I understand and support you on helping Ruthie, but what I don't support is you helping Ruthie keep secrets from your parents o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: Kevin I was just trying to help o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: look Lucy Ruthie chose to have sex when she is 13 and she is now pregnant…that is her fault not yours, you can help her and all but you and her have no right not to tell Eric and Annie o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: Kevin o:p /o:p **

**Kevin: No Lucy your wrong this time and until you realize and correct what you have done I have nothing else to say to you o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: fine Kevin o:p /o:p **

**(They both walk into the living room) o:p /o:p **

** o:p /o:p **

**Living Room o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: sorry Simon so what's the big news? o:p /o:p **

**Simon: well……. o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: (whispers to Simon) I think something is wrong o:p /o:p **

**Simon: (whispers back) 1 sec we are about to have our big moment o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: Simon owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww o:p /o:p **

**Simon: Cecilia o:p /o:p **

**Annie: OMG o:p /o:p **

**Eric: I'll call an ambulance o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: Hurry o:p /o:p **

**Matt: Cecilia where does it hurt? o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: my stomach owww o:p /o:p **

**Simon: is it the babies? o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: babies? o:p /o:p **

**Simon: we are having twins o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: was that the announcement? o:p /o:p **

**Simon: yeah o:p /o:p **

**Lucy: congratulations o:p /o:p **

**Simon: thank you o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: hello Simon, how are you today? o:p /o:p **

**Simon: what? o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: Simon stop with the stupid twin conversation and get me to the hospital o:p /o:p **

**Simon: sorry Hunny…… Dad? o:p /o:p **

**Eric: what? o:p /o:p **

**Simon: are the paramedics on their way? o:p /o:p **

**Eric: yeah o:p /o:p **

**Cecilia: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Simon: hang in there Cecilia **

**Cecilia: don't worry I am **

**To be continued……………………………**

**What is wrong with Cecilia? Are the babies alright? Will Lucy tell her parents about Ruthie? Find out Next episode **

**Here is a brief description of what is happening to each character in my story: o:p /o:p **

_**Annie and Eric**_

**Annie and Eric in my story right now are dealing with each problem that comes their way. They have become grandparents in my story. They will have other grandchildren soon. **

_**Matt and Sarah**_

**Matt and Sarah are married. They are expecting their first child in 4 months. They live in New York but are trying to move back to Glen Oak but have had no luck finding a house. Matt and Sarah might move an hour or so away from Glen Oak if they don't find a house. They are both doctors also. **

_**Mary and Carlos**_

**Mary and Carlos are married. They had their first baby December 25. Mary delivered Emma Mackenzie Ponce in her parent's home due to the weather. Mary, Carlos and their daughter Emma live in New York. Mary wants to move back to Glen Oak to be close to her parents but Carlos has other thoughts about that. **

_**Lucy and Kevin**_

**Lucy and Kevin are married. They had their first baby December 25. Lucy delivered Ryan Daniel Kinkirk in her parent's home due to the weather. Lucy, Kevin and their son Ryan live in the garage apartment. They have not gotten around to buying a house yet. Lucy right now in my story was faking a pregnancy to cover up her 13 year old sister's pregnancy. Lucy has just told Kevin that she is not pregnant but her sister is. Kevin is mad at Lucy at the moment because Lucy is keeping Ruthie's secret from her parents. Despite Kevin being mad at Lucy he still would like to have another baby but Lucy is not sure it's the right time for another one. **

_**Simon and Cecilia**_

**Simon and Cecilia are getting married in a month. They are expecting twins in 4 months. They just told the family about having twins. In my story Cecilia has just gone to the hospital because of sharp pains in her stomach. They are both attending college but are taking a vacation at the moment to visit the family. **

_**Ruthie and Peter**_

**Ruthie and her boyfriend Peter are having a baby. They both are 13 and in the 8****th**** grade. Ruthie and Peter had to get away from their families to hide Ruthie's pregnancy. So in my story at the moment they are at a teenage parenting place. Lucy and Kevin are the only ones who know where Ruthie and Peter are. Ruthie is 5 months pregnant. **

_**Sam and David**_

**I don't really have anything to say about Sam and David. They are just there. **


	17. Confessions

"Confessions"

Episode 16

Hospital

(Lucy, Kevin, Annie, Eric, Matt, Sarah, Carlos, Mary, Sam, David, Ryan, Emma, and Paris are waiting in the waiting room to hear the news concerning Cecilia)

Annie: Eric what's going on?

Eric: I don't know

Mary: let's hope Cecilia is ok

Sarah: hopefully the babies are ok too

Lucy: Mom can I talk to you?

Annie: sure Lucy

Lucy: in the hall?

Annie: ok

Hospital Hallway

Lucy: Mom I have to talk to you

Annie: well ok what's going on?

Lucy: What I am about to tell you is very hard for me to say

Annie: you can tell me anything

Lucy: I know where Ruthie is

Annie: where?

Lucy: Mom in order for me to tell you this you can't tell Ruthie I told you

Annie: I promise

Lucy: ok here it goes

Annie: ok

Lucy: Ruthie is pregnant

Annie: What?

Lucy: she is having a baby with Peter

Annie: this is unbelievable she is 13 years old

Lucy: remember how dad saw Ruthie and me in that doctor's office?

Annie: yeah and you said you were pregnant

Lucy: Well I wasn't the patient Ruthie was

Annie: So you are not pregnant? Does Kevin know?

Lucy: Yes he does know that I am not pregnant and he knows about Ruthie too

Annie: so where are Ruthie and Peter?

Lucy: ok I will tell you the whole story

Annie: before you do that let me get Paris out here too

Lucy: good idea

(Annie goes and gets Paris)

Annie: ok Lucy explain where Ruthie and Peter are

Lucy: well it all started when Ruthie came up to the garage apartment wanting to talk to me about something private and she told me that she was pregnant and Peter was the father

Paris: Ruthie is pregnant?

Lucy: yes

Paris: what the hell were those two thinking?

Annie: nothing I guess Lucy keep going

Lucy: then I asked Ruthie if she was absolutely sure about being pregnant and she said no so I took her to the doctors, there we saw dad and I told dad I was pregnant to cover up for Ruthie that's why everyone thought I was pregnant but I really wasn't

Annie: I understand Lucy go on

Lucy: then Ruthie found out she was pregnant and she asked me if there was anyway she could get away without telling you guys I told her I would find a way so I did

Annie: what was that?

Lucy: I told Ruthie that Peter and she could go to this teenage parenting place where they teach them to be parents and they provide medical care and they have a school

Annie: so that's where they are?

Lucy: yes and I am so sorry for not telling you it wasn't my place

Annie: you are forgiven but I understand where you're coming from

Paris: this is all such a shock but at least they are both safe

Lucy: are you going to go get them?

Annie: actually Lucy I am not this is a perfect plan for them

Paris: I guess I won't either

Annie: Lucy I actually have a plan for you

Lucy: ok

Annie: so Ruthie and Peter think you are the only one who knows right?

Lucy: yeah

Annie: so let's just keep them thinking that but instead we know too

Lucy: yeah

Annie: but only Eric and I would know and Paris and Vic

Lucy: and Kevin and I no one else

Annie: correct

Lucy: and I keep monitoring them and giving you information and if Ruthie decides to call you than you'll already know everything

Annie: yes exactly is that ok with you Paris?

Paris: that's great then Ruthie and Peter feel like they are free but really they aren't

Annie: yup

Lucy: what about the others? What are we spouse to tell them?

Annie: we tell them that Ruthie and Peter are missing but we fake it by saying like Kevin is looking hard for them and stuff

Lucy: great so you are not mad?

Annie: not at you but Ruthie I am upset with

Paris: same with Peter

Annie: actually Lucy I owe you a thank you for helping Ruthie out

Paris: yeah Lucy thank you

Lucy: no problem I feel so much better telling you

Annie: it always feels better to tell the truth

(Mary runs in)

Mary: Mom the doctor has news on Cecilia

Annie: OMG

(Annie, Lucy, and Paris run into the waiting room)

Annie: Eric what is going on?

Eric: they are not exactly sure yet

Annie: not sure yet what does that mean

Eric: calm down Annie

Annie: no I want answers

Eric: the doctor will have more news soon

Lucy: (whispers to Kevin) I told them

Kevin: (whispers back) everything?

Lucy: (whispers back) yup are you still mad at me?

Kevin: (whispers back) mad no (Kisses her)

(Doctor comes out of Cecilia's room)

Annie: is she ok?

Doctor: she will be fine but I am not sure about the babies

Annie: why?

Doctor: well I am going to keep Cecilia here over night to monitor her and the babies and then I will have better knowledge of what's going on

Eric: thank you doctor

Doctor: you guys should go home and get some sleep and come back in the morning

Annie: I am staying here

Eric: I will stay too why don't the rest of you go home and come back tomorrow

Everyone: ok

(Lucy, Kevin, Ryan, Mary, Carlos, Emma, Sam, David, Matt, Sarah go home Paris stays with Annie and Eric)

Annie: Eric I have something to tell you

Eric: what?

Annie: Lucy is not pregnant

Eric: she told me she was

Annie: she lied to cover up Ruthie

Eric: what did she cover up for Ruthie?

Annie: her pregnancy

Eric: Ruthie is pregnant

Annie: yes

Eric: and who is father?

Paris: well I will be a grandmother so I guess that means Peter is the father

Eric: so Ruthie and Peter are going to be parents?

Annie: yes

(In the waiting room Annie explains everything to Eric about Ruthie and Peter at that teenage parenting place and how they are going to let Lucy handle it and everything)

(Garage Apartment)

Kevin: I put Ryan to sleep

Lucy: great because I have something to tell you

Kevin: ok

Lucy: Kevin I am ready to have another baby

Kevin: are you sure? What changed your mind?

Lucy: when I told you I wasn't pregnant the look in your eye was like I had just ripped your heart out and that helped me realize I was ready and you were too

Kevin: Lucy you are sure because I can wait

Lucy: I am sure

Kevin: so we are going to try to get pregnant

Lucy: yes

Kevin: when do you want to try?

Lucy: how about now?

Kevin: say no more

(Lucy and Kevin enter the bedroom and make love)

End of Episode

What is wrong with Cecilia? Will the babies be ok? Will Lucy get pregnant? Find out next episode


	18. Results

"Results"

Episode 17

(Next morning)

Hospital

(The whole family is waiting in the waiting room to hear what is wrong with Cecilia)

Doctor: I have some good news and bad news

Annie: ok

Doctor: well the bad news is that Cecilia will have to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy

Eric: why?

Doctor: because we can not take any risks concerning her health and her babies

Matt: and the good news?

Doctor: well the good news is she and the babies are fine

Annie: Thank you doctor

Doctor: glad to help

Eric: may we see them?

Doctor: well give them about 10 minutes and she will be ready for visitors

Eric: ok thanks

(Doctor leaves)

Annie: O my gosh I have completely forgotten

Eric: what?

Annie: we forgot to call Cecilia's parents

Eric: wow your right

Annie: I will go give them a call they need to know

(Annie calls Cecilia's parents and they are on their way)

Annie: Cecilia's parents are on their way

Eric: did you tell them everything is going to be ok?

Annie: yes

Lucy: I'm going to go take a walk

Kevin: I'll come with you

Annie: be back soon

Lucy: we will

o:p /o:p 

(Kevin and Lucy are talking as they roam around the hospital)

Lucy: Kevin do you think we are pregnant?

Kevin: hopefully I really tried hard last night

Lucy: gross Kevin don't say stuff like that

Kevin: (laughs) sorry but I was mighty proud of myself

Lucy: I can't believe how gross you are

Kevin: we'll if your pregnant than you should be thankful

Lucy: Kevin if I'm pregnant than you should be grateful I am having your child

Kevin: I am so grateful

Lucy: I am too we have a wonderful life and it would be even more wonderful if we are adding on to our family

Kevin: (kisses her) I hope you are pregnant

Lucy: me too

Kevin: we should go back

Lucy: yeah

(Lucy and Kevin go back to the waiting room)

Lucy: we are back

Annie: right on time we can go in

(Everyone enters Cecilia's room including her parents)

Cecilia's mom: honey I am so glad your ok

Cecilia: me too I was so worried we were going to loose the babies

Simon: yeah I have never been so scared

Annie: welcome to parenting you two

Cecilia: Lucy I am so sorry I ruined your pre-baby shower

Lucy: it is ok I am just glad you are alright

Eric: we all are

Simon: I am glad too thank you for all your support

Annie: it was the least we could do

Eric: um all the st1:City st1:place Camden /st1:place /st1:City 's, Kinkirk's, and Ponce's let's go home and give these two a rest

Matt: bye you guys glad your ok

Sarah: bye

Mary: see you later

Carlos: bye

Lucy: you are in my prayers bye

Kevin: glad your ok

Annie: see you at home

Eric: hope you feel better bye

Cecilia: thank you bye

Simon: see you guys at home

Cecilia's parents: We will give you guys some rest hope things get better sweetie

Cecilia: thanks

Simon: bye

(Everyone leaves Cecilia's room and goes home)

Cecilia: (starts crying)

Simon: Cecilia what's wrong?

Cecilia: I have to be on complete bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy

Simon: it will be ok

Cecilia: what did I do wrong?

Simon: nothing you did nothing wrong sometimes these things just happen

Cecilia: why did they happen to me? I bet God is punishing me

Simon: Cecilia don't ever say that

Cecilia: there has to be a good explanation for all this to be happening?

Simon: sometimes life isn't fair

Cecilia: Simon what about our wedding?

Simon: we will just have to wait until after the babies are born

Cecilia: I can't believe all this is happening

Simon: I love you and I know we can get through this

Cecilia: promise?

Simon: I know we can get through this

Cecilia: I love you Simon

Simon: I love you too

o:p /o:p 

Guest Room

(Matt and Sarah are packing to fly back to NY)

Matt: you ready to go?

Sarah: yes let's go say goodbye

Matt: yeah

(Matt and Sarah say goodbye and they go to the airport)

Garage Apartment

Phone rings…

Lucy: hello

Ruthie: hey Lucy its Ruthie

Lucy: hey how are you?

Ruthie: pretty good but being pregnant is awful

Lucy: tell me about it

Ruthie: did you tell everyone you're not pregnant?

Lucy: I told mom and dad and Kevin

Ruthie: are they really worried about me?

Lucy: of course

Ruthie: so how is life?

Lucy: well Kevin and I are trying to have a baby

Ruthie: why would you want to be pregnant it's horrible

Lucy: I know Ruthie but when you finally have the baby you will realize it's worth it

Ruthie: so are you pregnant?

Lucy: I am not sure yet

Ruthie: well good luck with that

Lucy: are you doing ok?

Ruthie: yeah I miss everyone though

Lucy: how's the baby?

Ruthie: I don't know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come visit me and Peter

Lucy: sure what time should I come?

Ruthie: around 1

Lucy: I'll be there

Ruthie: Luce I have to go I have class

Lucy: bye

(Lucy hangs up the phone and goes into the bathroom and grabs a pregnancy test)

Lucy: (screams) Kevin!

Kevin: Lucy are you alright?

Lucy: we are having a baby!

Kevin: I love you so much (kisses her)

Lucy: we are having a baby

Kevin: I know and I can't wait

\\

To be continued…………………..


	19. Results Part 2

"Results part 2"

Episode 18

Garage Apartment

(Kevin is in the kitchen with Ryan and Lucy is getting ready in her bedroom to go visit Ruthie)

Kevin: Lucy you ready yet?

Lucy: 1 second be right out

Kevin: ok

(Lucy walks into the kitchen)

Kevin: Lucy can you take Ryan for a minute?

Lucy: come to mommy

(Kevin gives Ryan to Lucy, Ryan is chewing on something)

Lucy: what does he have in his mouth?

Kevin: I don't know

Lucy: give it to mommy Ryan (Lucy pulls a key out of Ryan's mouth)

Kevin: what is that?

Lucy: it's a key to something

Kevin: o my gosh I totally forgot I bought a house

Lucy: (mouth drops open) YOU BOUGHT A HOUSE!

Kevin: not for us

Lucy: (confused) then for whom?

Kevin: Ryan and new little Kinkirk

Lucy: (hugs Kevin really tight) I love you so much

Kevin: well with a new baby on the way I thought we would need some more room

Lucy: where is it?

Kevin: right down the street from here

Lucy: I can't believe this

Kevin: I also thought Cecilia and Simon need the garage apartment because Cecilia can not travel back to school

Lucy: you are the sweetest guy I know

Kevin: and you're the prettiest woman I know

Lucy: when are we moving?

Kevin: in a week

Lucy: thank you so much Kevin

Kevin: you're welcome

Lucy: o I have to go

Kevin: Lucy can you take Ryan today I have to work

Lucy: yeah I'll take him with me to visit his aunt Ruthie

Kevin: ok I have to go have fun today Ryan be careful Luce

Lucy: I will bye

Hospital Room

(Today Cecilia can go home)

Cecilia: Simon where are we going to live?

Simon: I guess at my house

Cecilia: but I don't want to bothered your parents

Simon: Cecilia don't be silly

Cecilia: so your parents won't mind?

Simon: not at all

Cecilia: ok thank you so much

Simon: no Cecilia thank you I mean this must be so hard for you to have to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy

Cecilia: Simon I would do anything for you and I will do anything for this baby (rubs her stomach)

Simon: I know you will because you're such a good wife and you're going to be a good mother

Cecilia: since when do you call me your wife?

Simon: since I knew we couldn't get married before the baby is born

Cecilia: that is so sweet

Simon: what you're doing for the baby is really sweet

Cecilia: I'll do whatever it takes

Simon: you ready to go?

Cecilia: cant wait

Simon: let's go (Simon pushes Cecilia in a wheelchair to the car)

Cecilia: I am so glad to be out of that hospital

Simon: Cecilia the next time your inside that hospital you will be delivering our babies

Cecilia: hopefully

Simon: I guarantee it

Cecilia: Simon don't let me hurt the babies in any way

Simon: how could you hurt the babies?

Cecilia: well I need your help with this complete bed rest thing

Simon: o

Cecilia: if I just get up by myself I could kill my own flesh

Simon: I will be there for you always ok don't worry

Cecilia: I will try not too

(Simon and Cecilia drive to the st1:City st1:place Camden /st1:place /st1:City 's house)

o:p /o:p 

Kitchen

(Annie is talking to Eric)

Annie: Lucy is visiting Ruthie and Peter today

Eric: is something wrong with Ruthie?

Annie: no nothing is wrong with the baby she is just lonely

Eric: o

Annie: Simon and Cecilia are coming home today

Eric: are they going to stay in Simon's old room?

Annie: No

Eric: then where are they going to stay?

Annie: the garage apartment

Eric: that's where Lucy, Kevin, and Ryan live

Annie: not anymore

Eric: what?

Annie: Kevin bought a house

Eric: that's great why did he all of a sudden buy a house?

Annie: Lucy is pregnant

Eric: but you told me she wasn't

Annie: well she wasn't but Kevin and her decided they are ready

Eric: so she is pregnant now?

Annie: yes she found out yesterday

Eric: wonderful great for her

Annie: great for us

Eric: we are going to be grandparents once again

Annie: can you believe we already have 2 grandchildren and have 5 on the way

Eric: no are we that old?

Annie: I am not I don't know about you

Eric: (laughs) I am not too old yet

Guest Room

(Mary is feeding Emma)

Mary: Carlos we have to find a house

Carlos: we have to go back to NY Mary

Mary: no we don't Carlos

Carlos: we had no luck in finding a house

Mary: but we can keep looking here

Carlos: Mary I have to go back to my job

Mary: Carlos I have been thinking cam I live with Lucy and Kevin for a while

Carlos: in the garage apartment?

Mary: no Lucy and Kevin just bought a house down the street

Carlos: and you were wondering if you could stay with them?

Mary: yeah

Carlos: did they invite you?

Mary: not yet but I am going to talk to Lucy

Carlos: Mary do you really think that is such a great idea Lucy and Kevin are moving in to a brand new house and are expecting

Mary: I can help them out with Ryan and everything while I search for a house

Carlos: and I am working in NY until you find a house for us in Glen Oak?

Mary: yes

Carlos: well if this is what you really want go ahead

Mary: thank you so much Carlos

Carlos: well you still have to talk to Lucy about this

Living Room

(Simon and Cecilia had just walked in the door, Simon is carrying Cecilia)  
Simon: Mom, Dad were home

Annie: be right there

(Simon puts Cecilia on the couch and Annie and Eric walk into the living room)

Eric: Simon we got some great news for you

Simon: what?

Annie: since Cecilia has been put on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy we would like to help you guys out by letting you stay in the garage apartment

Simon: Mom are you serious?

Eric: yes Simon we are

Cecilia: o my gosh thank you so much

Annie: you're welcome Cecilia

Simon: what about Lucy and Kevin?

Eric: what about them?

Simon: they live there

Annie: not anymore they bought a house down the street

Cecilia: this is so great

Simon: thank you when can we move in?

Eric: in a week

Simon: ok we will stay in my old room until then

End of Episode

Next Episode is titled "The Visit" We will find out how Ruthie and Peter are doing……


	20. The Visit

"The Visit"

Episode 19

(Ruthie is I think 5 months pregnant)

In car

(Lucy drives with Ryan in the back seat to visit Ruthie and Peter)

Lucy: (talking to Ryan) Ryan we are going to visit Aunt Ruthie

Ryan: (giggles in a little baby voice)

Lucy: you are soon going to have a new baby brother or sister

Ryan: (smiles)

Lucy: I knew you were going to be happy about that one I don't know if it is going to be a girl or boy hopefully a girl to balance it out…were here

(Lucy parked the car and got Ryan out of the back seat and they headed to the front desk)

Front Desk

Lucy: Hello

Front desk person: Hello may I help you?

Lucy: umm I am looking for Ruthie Camden's room and her boyfriends Peter

Front desk person: she is in parenting class right now but you can go get her and Peter

Lucy: what are they learning today?

Front desk person: they are learning I think how to breathe and relax during labor

Lucy: wouldn't want her to miss that

Front desk person: well you can watch then

Lucy: where?

Front desk person: in room 132 on the first floor

Lucy: thank you come on Ryan lets go find Aunt Ruthie

Room 132

(Lucy walks into a room where all these teenage girls are learning how to deal in labor with the help of their boyfriends, Lucy spots Ruthie and Peter and she grabs a chair and watches)

Lucy: (waves to Ruthie)

Ruthie: (waves back)

Instructor: Ok class is over good work today

(Ruthie and Peter walk over)

Lucy: (hugs Ruthie) I missed you so much

Ruthie: I missed you more than ever

Peter: hey Lucy

Lucy: Peter how are you doing?

Peter: pretty good this was a great plan

Ruthie: yeah thanks a lot Luce

Lucy: (gives Ryan to Peter) here is Ryan

Ruthie: Peter it will give you some practice

Peter: I don't need practice (sarcastically)

Ruthie: (rolls her eyes) yeah right you can barely help me during our parenting classes

Lucy: (laughs) how are you parenting classes?

Ruthie: pretty good I guess they will help a lot since Peter and I are on our own

Peter: yeah I think they are a big help

Lucy: well that's good at least you'll know what your doing when that baby finally shows up

Ruthie: yeah true

Lucy: so have you found out what you are having?

Ruthie: I am not sure if I want to find out or not

Peter: I don't care either way

Lucy: well when I am four months pregnant I am going to find out

Ruthie: you are pregnant?

Lucy: I thought I told you that

Ruthie: no you said you were trying and didn't know yet

Lucy: oh yeah well I am pregnant and Kevin bought a house for us

Peter: congratulations

Lucy: thanks

Ruthie: so are all the Camden women pregnant besides Mary?

Lucy: yeah isn't that weird

Ruthie: Sarah, you, Cecilia, and me

Peter: wow that's a lot of grandchildren for Mrs. and Mr. Camden

Ruthie: well Peter they were not expecting any from me yet

Lucy: true neither was I

Peter: I am sort of happy now that Ruthie is having a baby

Lucy: I told you once you were not around the house it would look better

Ruthie: but I am really scared about the birth? Doesn't hurt like (stops herself from saying hell) heck?

Lucy: I don't mean to scare you but hurts like you wouldn't believe but it is all worth it

Peter: and remember Ruthie I will there right beside you

Ruthie: (sarcastically) o that makes me feel a lot better

Peter: well I bet you'll be begging me to help you through that

Ruthie: I shouldn't have to beg

Lucy: wow I feel some tension

Ruthie: o come on Lucy you were crazy during your pregnancy you didn't talk to Kevin for a couple months

Lucy: well he deserved that

Ruthie: sure he did

Lucy: (hits Ruthie jokingly)

Ruthie: Lucy you cant hit me I am a pregnant woman

Lucy: well so am I

Ruthie: well I have been pregnant longer

Lucy: well I have already been pregnant once and I am again so am actually

Ruthie: fine you win

Peter: now I am feeling some tension

Ruthie and Lucy: (both hit Peter jokingly) shut up

Peter: well two pregnant going at it was my kind of fight

Ruthie: stop it you little pervert

Peter: well this little pervert is the father of that baby (points to Ruthie's stomach)

Ruthie: don't remind me

Lucy: (laughs)

(Ryan starts crying)

Lucy: don't cry Ryan it's alright mommy is right here

Peter: what should I do?

Lucy: rock him back in forth

(Peter is rocking Ryan back and forth gently and Ryan stops crying)

Lucy: Peter you going to be a great daddy

Peter: Daddy? Wow

Ruthie: yes Daddy we know it's amazing that you're going to be called daddy in a few short months

Peter: and guess what you're going to be called mommy in a few short months

Lucy: and it's going to feel great

Ruthie: hopefully because I feel crappy now

Peter: well you look beautiful

Ruthie: thanks for trying Peter

Lucy: any names?

Ruthie: for the baby?  
Lucy: yeah

Ruthie: well and Peter and I have been talking about some names

Lucy: well………

Peter: for a boy we talked about Jacob, Michael. Luke and Andrew

Ruthie: and for a girl Isabel, Jessica, Taylor, and Anne

Lucy: those are great names I love the name Jacob

Peter: what names do you like the best for a girl?

Lucy: Anne

Ruthie: yeah I like that one too

Peter: what about you Lucy?

Lucy: well I haven't talked to Kevin about any of these names but I like the names for a boy Patrick, Sean, Calvert, Nathan, Matthew, and Dylan

Ruthie: and for a girl?

Lucy: well I like the name Grace, Hailey, Rachel, Kylie,

Peter: I like those names too

Ruthie: yeah I love those names

Lucy: oh wait I have another girl name too…Faith

Ruthie: dad would love that name

Lucy: (laughs) Ryan what do you think?

Ryan: (smiles and laughs)

Peter: (smiles)

Lucy: Peter you look really excited for this baby…I mean Ruthie look at the way he looks at Ryan

Ruthie: yeah Peter you are really excited for this baby I had no idea

Peter: well I have just been thinking about becoming a dad…it must be one of the greatest feelings in the world to have this little piece of you that you absolutely adore and then throw in a piece of their mother who you also just love and adore too it must be just amazing

Ruthie: (teary eyed) that was so sweet

Lucy: you're so right Peter I have never thought of it that way

Ruthie: (stares at Peter smiling) I love you Peter and no matter how old I am I really want to have a baby with you because I realize how much you love me and how much you love this baby

Peter: its true there is no one I love more than you

Lucy: you two are so getting married

Ruthie: and when that time comes I will love to marry you

Peter: and I can't wait to marry you

Lucy: Ruthie I got to go I have to get home to cook dinner

Peter: well thanks a lot for coming we have enjoyed your visit

(Ruthie gets up and hugs Lucy)

Ruthie: thanks for coming Luce

Lucy: I am glad too come

Ruthie: I will call you soon and tell you what's going on here

Lucy: I can't wait to talk to you

Ruthie: I also need details about home

Lucy: well Ruthie good luck these last few months are the hardest

Ruthie: and that's when you get really fat

Lucy: yeah so Peter make sure you tell her she is beautiful every day or else

Peter: don't worry I will

Lucy: ok Ryan lets go (gets Ryan from Peter)

Ruthie: bye Ryan be good to your mommy

Peter: bye Ryan be good to your daddy

Lucy: (rubs Ruthie's stomach) you in there be good to your mommy

Peter and Ruthie: (laugh) Bye

Lucy: bye

End of episode


	21. Details and Arrangements

"Details and Arrangements"

Episode 20

Garage Apartment

(Lucy walks in the door getting back from visiting Ruthie and Peter)

Lucy: Kevin I am home

Mary: hey Luce

Lucy: where is Kevin?

Mary: I guess he isn't home yet

Lucy: o so what's up?

Mary: the reason I am here is because I have a big favor to ask you

Lucy: ok what?

Mary: I was wondering if Emma and I could live with you for a couple of months while we find a house here

Lucy: what about Carlos?

Mary: he needs to go to work in New York but I would stay in Glen Oak looking for a house and I would help out around the house and with Ryan and everything

Lucy: I am ok with it but I have to talk to Kevin ok?

Mary: (hugs Lucy) thanks so much

Lucy: no problem

Mary: where were you all day I was looking for you

Lucy: ummm I went for a drive with Ryan just looking around

Mary: o ok bye Luce

Lucy: bye Mary

Guest Room

(Cecilia is lying in bed and Simon is sitting on a chair)

Simon: Cecilia isn't this exciting we are finally going to have our own place

Cecilia: yeah it is so nice of your parents to let us stay in there

Simon: I told you they would help us out

Cecilia: Simon do you want to find out if the babies are girls or boys?

Simon: only if you do

Cecilia: I would like to find out because I mean I am going to be on bed rest for the remainder and I want to know who I am talking to

Simon: do we have any names?

Cecilia: well no

Simon: any suggestions?

Cecilia: for a boy I like the name Scott, Jay, Nicholas, Christopher, Adam, and James

Simon: how about for a boy James Nicholas Camden?

Cecilia: I like it would if we have two boys?

Simon: and if we have two boys Scott Christopher Camden

Cecilia: I love it

Simon: and for a girl?

Cecilia: I like the names Natalie, Callie, Kelsey, Laura, Anna, and Rachel

Simon: how about Callie Natalie Camden?

Cecilia: perfect and what about if we have two girls?

Simon: I like Kelsey Laura Camden?

Cecilia: exactly

Simon: so we have our names picked out

Cecilia yup we have a James Nicholas Camden and a Scott Christopher Camden

Simon: we have a Callie Natalie Camden and a Kelsey Laura Camden

Cecilia: next appointment I will find out if we are having a James, Scott, Callie, or a Kelsey

Simon: great

Garage Apartment

(Kevin came home and Lucy and Kevin are having dinner)

Lucy: Kevin I have something to ask you

Kevin: ok Luce

Lucy: I was wondering if Mary could live with us for a couple of months while she searches for a house in Glen Oak

Kevin: where would Carlos be?

Lucy: in New York doing his job

Kevin: that's fine

Lucy: and she said she would help around the house and everything

Kevin: it's cool

Lucy: thank you Kevin so much

Kevin: you're welcome Luce

Lucy: o I have something else to ask you

Kevin: wow I feel like I just committed murder or something

Lucy: (laughs) no not that but I was wondering if were going to find out if we are having a girl or boy this time

Kevin: I don't care

Lucy: I kind of want to be a surprise but I also want to know

Kevin: whatever you want Luce

Lucy: well let's just pick out the names now and then later we can decide

Kevin: ok what would you like our son to be named?

Lucy: I like the names Patrick, Sean, Calvert, Nathan, Matthew, and Dylan o:p /o:p 

Kevin: wow that's a lot to choose from

Lucy: yeah

Kevin: umm I like the name Sean Dylan Kinkirk

Lucy: me too so we have a Sean

Kevin: what about for a girl?

Lucy: I like the names Grace, Rachel, Kylie, Faith, and Hailey

Kevin: Kylie Rachel Kinkirk sound good to me

Lucy: yeah it does

Kevin: so we either are having a Sean or Kylie

Lucy: which one do you want to have a Sean or a Kylie?

Kevin: It doesn't matter to me

Lucy: yeah same

Kevin: well that was fun

Lucy: yeah I am going to go tell Mary and I have to talk to my parents ok

Kevin: be back soon

Lucy: I will

Kitchen

(Lucy enters the kitchen and Annie and Eric are talking)

Lucy: hey

Annie: hey Lucy

Eric: Hey Luce

Annie: how was the visit?

Lucy: good Ruthie is in good spirits same with Peter

Eric: well that's good

Lucy: they are going to find out what they are having

Annie: are they excited?

Lucy: well being 13 they are really nervous but yeah they are happy

Eric: what were Ruthie and Peter doing when you got there?

Lucy: they were basically doing a Lamaze class

Annie: how far along is Ruthie?

Lucy: I think she is about 5 months pregnant

Eric: o gosh she is going to be a mother in 4 months

Annie: scary

Lucy: Kevin and I picked out the names for our baby

Annie: great what are you going to name it if it is a girl?

Lucy: Kevin and I both liked the name Kylie Rachel Kinkirk

Eric: pretty and for a boy?

Lucy: Sean Dylan Kinkirk

Annie: I love the name Sean

Eric: has Ruthie thought of any names?

Lucy: yeah they have

Annie: what name did they like?

Lucy: well for a girl they liked the names Isabel, Jessica, Taylor, and Anne

Eric: for a boy?

Lucy: they liked the names Jacob, Michael, Luke, and Andrew

Annie: those are great names

Lucy: yeah

Eric: thanks Luce for doing this for Ruthie

Lucy: I am glad to do it well excuse me I have to go talk to Mary

Guest Room

(Lucy walks in to Carlos and Mary's room)

Lucy: hey

Carlos: hey Lucy

Mary: Luce hey

Lucy: Kevin is totally cool with it

Mary: thank you so much

Lucy: It will be fun Mary

Carlos: Thanks Lucy

Mary: I can't wait when do you move?

Lucy: in like a week

Mary: sweet

Lucy: yeah

New York

(Matt and Sarah are talking about baby names)

Sarah: Matt what name do you like for a boy?

Matt: I like the name Jacob

Sarah: Jacob that's a great name

Matt: Jacob Adam Camden

Sarah: wonderful

Matt: what do you like if it's a girl?

Sarah: I like the name Madison

Matt: great

Sarah: Madison Anne Camden

Matt: that's a great name

Sarah: I love the names we picked out

Matt: me too

End of Episode


	22. I need her

"I need her"

Episode 22

(It is about a month after Lucy and Kevin moved into there new house)

Kinkirk house

(Lucy is talking to Mary, Kevin is at work, and Emma and Ryan are sleeping)

Lucy: I wonder how Ruthie is doing

Mary: she must be a wreck

Lucy: yeah I still can't believe Ruthie is going to have a baby

Mary: I still can't believe we are mothers Luce

Lucy: yeah I know times passes so fast it seems like just yesterday you were learning how to drive

Mary: yeah and you were having all those problems with Jimmy Moon

Lucy: oh yeah I totally forgot about him

Mary: mom and dad must be more freaked then we are they have grandchildren

Lucy: yeah well at least they still have Sam and David

Mary: true

Lucy: Simon is going to be a father also

Mary: that is weird

Lucy: Matt too

Mary: he will be a great Dad

Lucy: o I know Matt is so sweet he will be an amazing father

Mary: Sarah and him having a girl or boy?

Lucy: I don't know

Mary: I could see him having a girl

Lucy: yeah me too she would be Daddy's little girl

Mary: do you want to have a girl or a boy?

Lucy: I want a girl this time so it even outs

Mary: if I recall you picked out the name Kylie Rachel right?

Lucy: yeah and for a boy Sean Dylan

Mary: o why didn't you name the girl after your big sis?

Lucy: because I don't like that name (laughs)

Mary: (laughs) harsh

Lucy: just kidding

(Just then the phone starts to ring)

Lucy: hello

Peter: (out of breath) Lucy?

Lucy: yes and you are?

Peter: Peter

Lucy: o hey Peter everything alright?

Peter: (panicking) you need to get down here fast

Lucy: what? Why?

Peter: Ruthie

Lucy: Peter calm down slowly tell me what's wrong with Ruthie?

Peter: (takes a deep breath) the baby

Lucy: OMG what's wrong?

Peter: I don't know but Ruthie and the baby are in danger

Lucy: I'll be there as fast as I can tell Ruthie hang in there

Peter: ok hurry

Lucy: Peter try not to worry calm down Ruthie needs you to be calm

Peter: ok I can do this

Lucy: be strong I'll be there soon

(Hangs up)

Lucy: Mary

Mary: what's wrong with Ruthie?

Lucy: they don't know but we need to get there A.S.A.P

Mary: ok I'll go get the babies ready you go get mom and dad

Lucy: great

(Lucy runs down the street to her parent's house)

Lucy: (bursts in the door) Mom

Annie: Lucy calm down what's wrong?

Lucy: it's Ruthie

Annie: (eyes pop out) what?

Lucy: Mom Ruthie is in the hospital Peter just called there is something wrong

Annie: OMG (screams for Eric) Eric!

(Eric runs into the kitchen)

Eric: what's going on?

Annie: Ruthie is in the hospital

Eric: o no

Lucy: I will swing by and pick you guys up you should call Paris

Annie: ok you go home and come get us

Lucy: ok (runs back to her house)

(Annie called Paris and she is on her way over meanwhile Eric runs up to the garage apartment and tells Simon and Cecilia what's going on and they have to watch the twins)

Annie: Eric we can't go in that room Ruthie can't know we are there unless she needs us or something

Eric: I know I have a feeling she will need you

Annie: I want to help her I want to be with my baby (tears run down her face)

Eric: (comforts Annie) everything will be ok Ruthie loves you

Annie: and she loves you

Eric: we need to calm down our 13 year old is about to have a baby

Annie: Eric when she has the baby we are not giving it away

Eric: we can help Ruthie raise it

Annie: so will Paris and Peter

Eric: Peter is going to be a father

Annie: o my gosh Ruthie is going to be a mom

(Paris runs in the kitchen)

Annie: Paris!

Paris: Annie!

Eric: Lucy just pulled up

Annie: let's go Paris, time to be a grandma

Paris: oh god

(Lucy and Mary are in the front seat and Ryan and Emma are in the way back and Eric, Annie, and Paris are in the back seat)

Hospital about an hour away from Glen Oak

(Ruthie is in great pain and Peter is sitting by her side holding her hand with his head down on the bed)

Peter: (has his head down with tears slowly going down his face trying to hide that he is crying from Ruthie but Ruthie knows that he is crying)

Ruthie: (softly) Peter

Peter: (wipes away the tears with his shirt and picks his head up) yes

Ruthie: I love you

Peter: Ruthie how can you be this strong?

Ruthie: because I know that you love me

Peter: I am trying my best but am a complete wreck

Ruthie: because you love me Peter

Peter: I know I do

Ruthie: Peter I get my strength from you because I know you love me you are upset because you love me and that what gives me strength

Peter: I can't stand this anymore Ruthie you are in so much pain I can't do it

Ruthie: (holds his hand) yes you can Peter I know you can

Peter: Ruthie I am so scared what about the baby?

Ruthie: I am scared to death Peter about the baby

Peter: how can people go through this? How can someone bare to lose a child?

Ruthie: I don't know but will do anything just to see our baby open its eyes

Peter: this is so hard

Ruthie: Peter promise me if we lose the baby don't hate me

Peter: don't say that Ruthie I love you and this baby will make it

Ruthie: (starts crying) God I hope so

Peter: (puts his head down again and prays and as he prays the song "With Arms with open" plays)

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray   
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything

With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love   
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

_[Guitar Break_

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... 

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

Waiting Room

(Lucy is waiting outside Ruthie's room and the rest of the family is waiting down stairs in the main lobby so Ruthie and Peter don't know they are there)

Lucy: (has her head down praying and he hands over her face) God (she is praying in her head) Please hear me Ruthie really needs you right now Please help her through this time Please even though that baby wasn't planned or maybe she isn't ready for the responsibility she is not ready to give up a child she needs her baby she love her baby she is young but even when your young its hard to give up someone you love especially your child she didn't make the best decision in the world to have a baby at 13 but I know she is more excited then ever at first it seemed like her life was over but now light shined through to make life seem worth while don't take that away from her Please

Doctor: (taps on Lucy's shoulder) are you Ruthie's sister Lucy?

Lucy: (picks her head up) yes

Doctor: she is asking for you

Lucy: doctor?

Doctor: yes

Lucy: is the baby going to be alright?

Doctor: I just don't know yet but I will do everything I can

Lucy: thank you

(Lucy walks in to Ruthie's room with tears going down her face)

Ruthie: Luce

Lucy: (tears running down her face) Sorry Ruthie I am so sorry (goes over a hugs her sister)

Ruthie: (by now Ruthie has tears streaming down her face from the pain and her emotions)

Peter: (also has tears running down his face) Lucy

Lucy: (hugs Peter tight) you don't deserve this

Ruthie: Lucy

Lucy: yes

Ruthie: I need her

Lucy: who?

Ruthie: I need mom

Lucy: and she needs you Ruthie she loves you

Ruthie: can you call her and tell her everything and tell her I need her

(Annie is secretly listening outside the door even though Lucy said to wait down stairs)

Ruthie: Peter I need her

Peter: I need her too Ruthie

(Annie walks in the door quietly)

Annie: looking for me

Ruthie: Mom

Lucy: sorry Ruthie but I just couldn't do it I am not strong

(Paris walks through the door)

Peter: Mom

Paris (runs over to Peter and hugs him tight) I love you

Peter: Mom I am so sorry

Paris: none of that matters now

Peter: I am so sorry about lying

Paris: Peter I forgive you about everything

Ruthie: (trying to hold it in) owwwwwwwww Peter

Peter: (holds Ruthie's hand) breathe that's it

Ruthie: (is breathing in and out)

Annie: my baby (Annie is glancing at Peter helping her 13 year old daughter through labor and she thinks back about when Ruthie was born and when Ruthie took her first step, when she lost her first tooth, Ruthie's first day of school, and when Ruthie first learned how to ride a bike)

Ruthie: Mom

Annie: (snaps out of her daze) yes

Ruthie: what are you looking at?

Annie: you

Ruthie: Mom I am so sorry I tried to tell you but I just couldn't

Annie: I understand but I don't care I love you Ruthie

Ruthie: I love you mom I am so scared

Annie: so am I Ruthie

Paris: what actually is happening?

Peter: Ruthie is in premature labor right now

Annie: how far along are you?

Ruthie: 6 ½ months

Paris: are you going to have a C-section?

Ruthie: I don't think so unless something goes wrong

Peter: is anyone else here?

Annie: well Eric, Ryan, Emma, Mary, and Paris and I of course

Ruthie: Lucy too

Annie: yup

Ruthie: when did Lucy tell you?

Annie: at her surprise baby shower

Ruthie: the one she covered up being pregnant for me?

Annie: actually Lucy is a great sister and she told me because she loves you

Ruthie: mom I am glad she told you I knew she would tell you

Peter: we just couldn't handle it anymore

Paris: I understand but you have to understand that you can come to me for anything

Peter: I understand now

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: Ruthie I would like to check you now

Ruthie: ok 

Peter: Ruthie can I go talk with your dad while the doctor does what he needs too

Ruthie: hurry back

Peter: I will

(Peter leaves and Annie and Paris are helping Ruthie while the doctor checks her)

Paris: Ruthie

Ruthie: yes Mrs. Patroski (sorry about spelling)

Paris: please call me Paris

Ruthie: thank you

Paris: I want you to know that even though you and Peter are 13 I support you I will be there for you and Peter for the baby but please do me a favor

Ruthie: anything?

Paris: please don't let me have 2 grandchildren before you guys turn 20 (smiles)

Ruthie: can do! Can I talk to you about something?

Paris: anything

Ruthie: I am really sorry about all this Peter and I didn't mean for this to happen

Paris: I know that but you got to be careful

Ruthie: I think I have learned my lesson (smiles)

(Peter walks down stairs where the rest of Ruthie's family is sitting)

Lucy: Peter how is she?

Peter: they are checking her right now

Mary: how is the baby?

Peter: don't know yet

(Eric is just sitting there in silence glancing at Peter)

Peter: Reverend?

Eric: yes

Peter: I am so sorry about your daughter

Eric: me too Peter

Peter: I want you to know that I love your daughter and I will do anything for her

Eric: anything? (Gives him a glare)

Peter: (uncomfortably) yes anything

Eric: so by getting my 13 year old daughter pregnant shows your love for her

Peter: well no it was an accident I am sorry

Eric: and by lying to her father shows your love to her too

Peter: no I only did what Ruthie wanted

Eric: did she want a baby?

Peter: well no

Eric: so you didn't do what Ruthie wanted did you?

Peter: but now its different she wants this baby and so do I

Eric: why?

Peter: because I love her and I love that baby

Eric: how could you?

Peter: how could I

Eric: you just don't get do you

Peter: I don't know what you are talking about

Eric: (yelling) MY 13 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS HAVING A BABY

Lucy: Dad that was totally not needed

Eric: not needed?

Mary: dad stop your being ridiculous

Eric: ridiculous? My 13 year old is in labor and I am ridiculous

Peter: I am so sorry

Lucy: Peter don't be sorry dad you should be sorry Peter only came down here to talk to you and apologize

Eric: what do you want to talk about?

Peter: well nothing now

Lucy: Peter why don't you go back with Ruthie and I am sorry about my dad

(Peter runs to the elevator)

Lucy: dad what was that?

Eric: well let's see Ruthie is having a baby and my grandchild might die (puts his head down)

Lucy: I thought you didn't care about that baby

Eric: didn't care? Lucy that is my grandchild

Lucy: then why did you yell at Peter?

Eric: because I'm scared I shouldn't have yelled at him but I can't bear to see anything happen to Ruthie

Mary: neither can I

Hospital Room

(Peter walks down the hallway towards Ruthie's room and the doctor walks up to him)

Peter: how's Ruthie?

Doctor: well

Peter: well what?

Doctor: the baby heart rate is rapidly dropping

Peter: O god

Doctor: we need to deliver the baby now

Peter: by C-section?

Doctor: no

Peter: she is going to have it normal?

Doctor: yes it is too risky to have a C-section

Peter: is the baby going to live?

Doctor: I'll be honest with you it doesn't look good

Peter: does the baby have any chance?

Doctor: yes

Peter: will Ruthie be alright?

Doctor: there is no way to tell

Peter: (tears are filling his eyes)

Doctor: don't worry I won't let anything happen to them

Peter: (teary eyed) thanks

Doctor: you should go scrub up for the delivery the nurse will show you

Peter: thank you Doctor

Doctor: be right back

(Peter goes and gets in the proper stuff for delivery and goes back with Ruthie)

Peter: Mom, Mrs. Camden can I have a few minutes with Ruthie?

Annie: yes sweetie I will be right back hang in there

Paris: I will be back

(Paris and Annie leave)

Ruthie: (weak voice) Peter we are going to have a baby tonight

Peter: (trying to hold the tears) I love you Ruthie

Ruthie: are you scared?

Peter: more then I have ever been

Ruthie: me too

Peter: I will be here through everything though

Ruthie: I know and I love you for doing it

Peter: I love you so much

(Doctor pokes his head in the door)

Doctor: you ready?

Ruthie: yes I am ready

(Annie, Paris, a nurse, and the doctor walk in and the nurse sets up everything)

Doctor: (puts Ruthie's legs in the stirrups) ready Ruthie?

Ruthie: (tears streaming down her face) yes

Doctor: relax Ruthie everything will be fine

(Eric pokes his head through the door)

Ruthie: DAD

Eric: Ruthie I love you

Ruthie: thanks dad

Eric: can I talk to Peter just for a second?

Peter: Ruthie?

Ruthie: go ahead

Peter: I will right back

(Peter walks out the door with Eric)

Eric: I am sorry Peter

Peter: please don't be I understand why

Eric: someday Peter when your children grow up and you will have to let them go you'll understand

Peter: thanks

Eric: you better get back in there you wouldn't want to miss the birth of your son or daughter

Peter: no I wouldn't

Eric: tell Ruthie I love her and Peter don't let anything happen to Ruthie or the baby

Peter: I won't

(You hear Ruthie scream)

Peter: I better get back in there

Eric: good luck

(Peter runs back into the room by Ruthie's side and holds her hand)

Doctor: ok Ruthie push

Nurse: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 ok stop

Ruthie: (screaming) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Peter: Ruthie keep going I love you

Annie: come on baby you can do it

Doctor: ready give me another big push

Ruthie: (pushing her hardest) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Doctor: ok stop the head is out

Ruthie: Peter stay above my head please

Doctor: (laughs) ok 1 more big push

Ruthie: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Doctor: (pulls the baby out and cuts the cord really fast and gives the baby to the nurse)

(The nurse takes the baby away)

Ruthie: where's my baby?

Doctor: the baby's lungs are not fully developed yet so it can not breathe on its own

Peter: is it alright?

Doctor: yes I think so within a couple months you should be able to bring it home

Annie: girl or boy?

Doctor: Ruthie you have just given birth to a little baby girl

Annie: (starts crying and hugs Ruthie) Ruthie you're a mom

Peter: (crying) Ruthie I love you so much Ruthie we have a daughter

Paris: oh my gosh I have granddaughter

Ruthie: (crying) I am a mom Peter

Peter: that you are I love you

Doctor: congratulations I'll get you all cleaned up

Peter: (shakes the doctors hand) thank you so much

Doctor: glad to

(Ruthie gets cleaned up and Annie and Paris go tell everyone)

Ruthie's Room

Ruthie: Peter what are we going to name her?

To be continued……………..


	23. Daddy’s little girl

"Daddy's little girl"

Episode 23

Ruthie: Peter what are we going to name her?

Ruthie's Hospital Room

Peter: I have no idea

Ruthie: what were we discussing with Lucy?

Peter: remember we said we liked the name Anne

Ruthie: o yeah

Peter: what other names?

Ruthie: what about Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski?

Peter: well Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski welcome to the family

Ruthie: I am so glad you liked the name I like the name Anne but I thought about it and I wanted something more to fit our situation

Peter: so you picked Hope that is good thinking

(Nurse walks in)

Nurse: have you picked out a name Ms. Camden?  
Ruthie: yes we have

Peter: her name is Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski

Nurse: thank you

(Nurse leaves and then the family walks in)

Annie: hey you guys

Ruthie: hey

Peter's Mom: how is new mommy and daddy doing?

Ruthie: I am hanging in there

Peter: I am so overwhelmed right now

Eric: yeah you're a dad

Lucy: what name did you pick?

Ruthie: Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski

Eric: Hope is such a great name

Lucy: knew you would like that name dad

Mary: (laughs)

Annie: So we have a second granddaughter

Mary: right after Emma

Peter: so the grandchildren are Ryan, Emma, and Isabel

Eric: yup and we have Sarah and Matt's baby coming soon, Lucy and Kevin's second coming, and Simon and Cecilia's twins coming soon too

Peter's Mom: o my

Annie: yeah so how many will we have 7 grandchildren

Eric: yeah and they are all close in age

Peter's Mom: who is the oldest grandchild?

Lucy: yeah that's a good question

Peter's Mom: (looks confused)

Annie: didn't you know Lucy and Mary had there babies at the same time in our bedroom during Christmas

Peter's mom: no idea so you don't know who is older Ryan or Emma

Eric: no

Mary: I think they came out the same time

Lucy: amazing right?

Peter's mom: yeah

Ruthie: Mary I have some advice

Mary: what?

Ruthie: don't have any more kids I already told that to Lucy but as always she didn't listen

Mary: Ruthie you wouldn't go through that again to have maybe a baby boy?

Ruthie: not now no

Annie: good because you and Peter now know

Peter: won't do that again

Ruthie: when will I go back to school?

Annie: umm whenever you feel up to it I guess

Ruthie: I think I am going to go back when I lose all this baby fat

Lucy: you didn't have much Ruthie you were only pregnant 6 ½ months

Ruthie: true

Lucy: I am going to call Kevin

(Lucy leaves the room)

Peter: have you seen Isabel?  
Annie: no can we see her?

Ruthie: yeah but we can't hold her or anything

Peter's mom: are you up for it Ruthie?

Ruthie: the only thing I am up for right now is to see my daughter

Peter: I'll go get you a wheelchair

Ruthie: thanks Peter

Eric: I am going to go call Simon and Cecilia to tell them they have a new little niece

Peter's mom: I am going to call your father Peter to tell him he has a granddaughter

Peter: ok mom

(Peter gets Ruthie a wheel chair and Ruthie and Peter enter the special care unit)

Nurse: Isabel is over here

(Nurse takes Ruthie and Peter to the incubator where Isabel is lying there with all sorts of things attached to her)

Ruthie: (starts crying) she is beautiful

Peter: looks like her beautiful mother

Ruthie: (smiles) I wish she didn't have to have all those wires and stuff on her

Peter: yeah but she is healthy and is going to be ok all thanks to you

Ruthie: and you Peter you helped me through this whole process and gave me love and support

Peter: I cannot wait to take her home

Ruthie: me either I want to be able to hold her in my arms

Peter: (gets on his knees and pulls out a ring) someday in the future will you marry me?

Ruthie: yes Peter I love you

Peter: this is a engagement ring but since we can't get married right now you will just have to be my fiancé for a couple years

Ruthie: I am glad to say that I am now the future wife of Peter Petrowski

Peter: and I am overjoyed to say that I am future husband of Ruthie Camden

Ruthie: I am also pleased to announce that I am mother to Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski

Peter: I am happy to announce I am a father to Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski

Ruthie: I love you Peter

Peter: I love you Ruthie

Ruthie: Peter can I go talk to my mom in private

Peter: sure I'll think I will stay here a little while

Ruthie: ok see you later

(Ruthie leaves the nursery place)

Peter: hey Isabel how you doing? I'm your daddy

(Peter is just sitting there looking at his daughter)

Peter: your mom and I love you very much but you know we are only 13 years old and we didn't really plan to have a baby now we are still kids ourselves but none of that matters I love you more then life its self you are my little girl your daddy's little girl I also promise you that when your mom and I get older we will get married and well have a normal family life. You have a great family I mean you have lets see Eric and Annie who are your moms parents they are your grandparents and you have a uncle Matt and his wife aunt Sarah, you have a Aunt Mary Uncle Carlos and cousin Emma, you have Aunt Lucy Uncle Kevin and cousin Ryan, you have Uncle Simon and Aunt Cecilia, and you have a Uncle Sam and a Uncle David. Those are all the people on your moms side, on your daddy's side is my mom Paris and my dad Vic which are your other grandparents I don't have any siblings like your mom does so you don't have an uncles or aunts on my side. I love you Isabel.

(Peter just continued glancing at Isabel for about an hour and then Ruthie came and sat next to him and she too just sat there and looked at her baby girl)

Ruthie: Peter

Peter: Ruthie

Ruthie: how come you have been sitting here for almost an hour?

Peter: I don't know

Ruthie: no Peter tell me

Peter: Ruthie I became a dad today I cannot help but look at what you and I brought into this world

Ruthie: you are going to be a great dad

Peter: hopefully better then my own dad

Ruthie: Peter your nothing like your father I can already tell by the way you looked at when I first told you I was pregnant

Peter: thanks Ruthie I love you so much (kisses her)

Ruthie: I love you Peter: just think we are responsible for another humans life

Ruthie: I know it's amazing and I think we will do just fine

Peter: I hope she will become just like you and be as smart as you, be as pretty as you, in every way be like you

Ruthie: I think she is going to be always a daddy's girl

End of episode


	24. Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski

"Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski"

Episode 24

(Today is the day after Isabel's birth and now the whole family is at the hospital Lucy, Kevin, Ryan, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Emma, Annie, Eric, Sam, David, Paris, and Vic) (Simon and Cecilia couldn't come because Cecilia has been put on complete bed rest)

Ruthie's hospital room

(The whole family is in her room visiting)

Annie: Ruthie I saw Isabel yesterday she is beautiful

Ruthie: thank you mom I cannot wait to take her home

Lucy: Ruthie I saw Isabel yesterday too she is gorgeous

Peter: she looks just like her mother doesn't she

Ruthie: oh Peter stop

Mary: you recovering Ruthie?

Ruthie: oh yeah totally that was the most painful awful experience ever

Eric: Ruthie it can't be that bad you have a beautiful daughter now

Peter: that's a great outcome

Ruthie: true I wouldn't trade Isabel for anything

(Doctor walks into the room)

Doctor: umm Peter can I talk to you outside

(Everyone looks confused of why the doctor needs to talk to Peter)

Ruthie: is everything alright doctor?

Doctor: Peter can I please talk to you

Peter: sure Ruthie don't worry I'll be right back

(Peter steps outside with the doctor)

Peter: yes Doctor?

Doctor: it's Isabel

Peter: (panicking) is everything alright?

Doctor: I am afraid not

Peter: what's going on?

Doctor: she has no chance of being able to breathe on her own

Peter: (tears fill his eyes) you told me that my daughter would be fine in a couple months

Doctor: I am so sorry

Peter: (crying by now) what's going to happen to her?

Doctor: well in most situations parents decide it would be best just to let go

Peter: (starts yelling because he is so upset) YOU WANT ME TO LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER

(Everyone in Ruthie's hospital room hears Peter yell)

Doctor: I know how hard this is for you

Peter: have you ever been 13 and a dad before?

Doctor: well no

Peter: then no you don't know how hard this is

Doctor: I am so sorry but if you chose you can keep her on machines for the rest of her life

Peter: (cries even harder) why her?

Doctor: she just wasn't in the womb long enough

Peter: why? What did I do wrong?  
Doctor: nothing sometimes these things just happen

Peter: can I go with my girlfriend now?

Doctor: please do

(Peter walks back into the room trying to hold back his tears)

Ruthie: (crying) Peter what's wrong?

Peter: umm everyone can I please talk with Ruthie along

Everyone: certainly

(Everyone leaves the room)

Ruthie: (yelling) what's wrong Peter? Tell me what's wrong with my baby?

Peter: (tears streaming down his face) the doctor told me Isabel will never be able to breathe on her own

Ruthie: (tears streaming down her face) oh god no

Peter: (crying still) Ruthie we can't let her go

Ruthie: (crying still) Peter don't let them take her

Peter: (trying to calm himself down) the doctor said we have a decision to make

Ruthie: (crying) decision?

Peter: he said we can just let her go peacefully or leave her on the machines for the rest of her life

Ruthie: (crying hysterically) neither Peter, she is going to get better I know it

Peter: I sure hope so

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: do you want to see Isabel?

Ruthie: (crying) more than ever

(Ruthie gets wheeled to see her daughter by a nurse and the doctor is talking to Peter in private)

Peter: doctor we just can't let her go

Doctor: I know but if you do change your mind you two can hold her while we let her go

Peter: I don't know if I could hold her in that kind of moment

Doctor: I totally get how you are feeling

Peter: did you tell the rest of the family?

Doctor: yes they are waiting for you right outside

Peter: thank you doctor for everything

Doctor: I wish I could do more

(Peter walks out and immediately walks over and cries into his mothers shoulder)

Peter: (hysterical) Mom it's not fair how could they take my baby away from me

Peter's Mom: I don't know Peter I just don't know

Annie: (crying) how is Ruthie?

Peter: worse than I am

Eric: (crying) where is she?

Peter: seeing Isabel

Lucy: (crying) what are you going to do?

Peter: I don't know

Mary: (crying) I am so sorry Peter

Vic: Peter hang in there in the end everything will be fine

Peter: easy for you to say you aren't about to lose a child

Vic: Peter I am sorry you are right

(Ruthie comes up in the wheel chair where everyone is standing)

Ruthie: (tears streaming down her face) Peter

Peter: yes

Ruthie: we have to let her go

Peter: (tears stream down his face)

Ruthie: it's the right thing to do she is in so much pain Peter

Peter: (speechless) are you sure?

Ruthie: (tears running down her face) no but we have to do this for Isabel

Peter: (crying) ok

Doctor: are you ready?

Ruthie: (tears still streaming down her face) I'll never be ready but we have to do this

Doctor: would you like to hold her while we unhook all the machines?

Peter: (crying) yes

Annie: (crying and hugs Ruthie) you are a great person and a great mom Ruthie Camden

(Peter and Ruthie are holding Isabel in the nursery and the whole family is watching outside the glass while the doctors unhook the machines)

Ruthie: Isabel I am so sorry I love you so much you don't know how hard this is for me to do this

Peter: I love you Isabel you will always be daddy's little girl remember that

Isabel: (for the first time opens her eyes)

Ruthie: (tears streaming down her face while holding her daughter) Peter look

Peter: (tears streaming down his face) can I hold her?

Ruthie: sure (Ruthie kisses the top of her daughters head the for the last time and hands her to Peter)

Peter: hey baby I love you more than life its self sorry we have to do this

Isabel: (smiles and than closes her eyes and drifts off as Peter says this)

Peter: (tears streaming down his face) (kisses his daughter) I love you Isabel

(Song "Tears in Heaven" plays in the background)

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

Ruthie: (tears rolling down her face) is she gone?

Peter: (tears rolling down his face) I think so

Ruthie: (still crying) Goodbye Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski

Peter: (crying kisses his daughters head) Isabel I will always love you forever

End of Episode………


	25. Final Farewells

"Final Farewells"

Episode 25

(It has been a week since Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski passes away Ruthie and Peter are now back in Glen Oak and they already had the funeral for Isabel)

Camden's house

(Ruthie has been in her room since Isabel's funeral because she is so depressed)

Annie: Eric I am worried about Ruthie

Eric: so am I she won't eat or leave her room

Annie: what should we do?

Eric: I think nothing just give her time she has just lost her child

Annie: should she go to therapy or something?

Eric: no I think Ruthie just needs to be by herself

Annie: I want to help in any way I can

Eric: so do I

(Peter walks in)

Peter: umm can I go see Ruthie?

Eric: o Peter I didn't know you were standing there

Peter: Mrs. Camden just give Ruthie some time trust me

Annie: thank you Peter she is up in her room

Peter: thank you

(Peter walks up to Ruthie's room and knocks on the door)

Peter: can I come in?

Ruthie: (sad voice) go away

Peter: it's me Peter

Ruthie: (sad voice) please Peter go away

(Peter walks in anyway)

Peter: Ruthie?

(Ruthie is at the end of her bed crying)

Ruthie: go away

Peter: (walks over and tries to comfort her) Ruthie hunny what's wrong

Ruthie: I can't get over it Peter I feel like my life has just ended

Peter: Ruthie can you come with me?

Ruthie: where?

Peter: we need to say our final goodbyes to Isabel its time

Ruthie: I cannot bare that Peter

Peter: please Ruthie just come with me

Ruthie: ok

Kinkirk House

(Lucy is feeding Ryan and Mary is feeding Emma)

Lucy: I can't believe all that Ruthie has been through this last week

Mary: it's amazing she isn't even 14 yet and she went through all that

Lucy: oh god I couldn't even imagine what it feels like to lose a child

Mary: yeah I know

Lucy: I pray that Ruthie and Peter get through this tough time

Mary: me too they need our prayers

About an hour away from Glen Oak

(Matt and Sarah are looking at house)

Matt: Sarah what do you think of this house?

Sarah: I love it

Matt: I knew you would like it I do too

Sarah: are we going to buy it?

Matt: I already did

Sarah: you did?

Matt: yeah I knew you would love it

Sarah: we have a house?  
Matt: yup

Sarah: this is so exciting thank you

Matt: you are welcome

Sarah: I have a surprise for you too

Matt: what is it?

Sarah: well right before we left New York I had a doctor's appointment and I found out that we are having a baby boy

Matt: (Picks up Sarah and swings her around) A boy we are going to have a baby boy that's wonderful

Sarah: yeah

Garage Apartment

(Simon and Cecilia are talking)

Simon: I can't believe what just happened to my baby sister

Cecilia: yeah it was a huge tragedy

Simon: I hope we won't have to go through what Ruthie and Peter had to go through

Cecilia: we won't I promise these girls are going to be just fine

Simon: did you say girls?

Cecilia: yes my doctor called and said we were having baby girls

Simon: that's wonderful Cecilia

Cecilia: what are we going to name them?

Simon: well I think we decided for girls we liked the names Callie Natalie Camden and Kelsey Laura Camden

Cecilia: umm Simon do you think we could change the babies' names around a little

Simon: I was going to ask you the same thing

Cecilia: I think it is appropriate to have each baby girl middle name to be Hope or Isabel

Simon: that's a great idea

Cecilia: umm what about first names?

Simon: I like the name Hannah

Cecilia: me too Hannah Isabel Camden

Simon: Madison Hope Camden, do you like that?

Cecilia: love it

Simon: me too (kisses her)

Isabel's Burial Place

(Ruthie and Peter are standing there by Isabel's tomb stone which read Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski Beloved Daughter of Peter Petrowski and Ruthie Camden June 26, 2004- June-27 2004 "Daddy's Little Girl")

Ruthie: (crying)

Peter: (teary eyed) Ruthie

Ruthie: yes Peter

Peter: you ok?

Ruthie: yes I just have to do something first (places her hand on Isabel's tomb stone) I love you Isabel

Peter: you ready?

Ruthie: yes goodbye Isabel

(Ruthie and Peter leave)

End of Episode


	26. Being there

"Being there"

Episode 26

(It has been a month since Isabel passed away, Matt and Sarah moved into there house about an hour away from Glen Oak, Ruthie is still in deep depression)

Cecilia is 8 months pregnant with twins

Sarah is 8 months pregnant

Lucy is 2 months pregnant

Garage Apartment

(Simon is making Cecilia lunch)

Cecilia: (screams) Simon

(Simon runs over to Cecilia)

Simon: what is it Cecilia?  
Cecilia: I think I am in labor

Simon: labor?

Cecilia: yes Simon labor now, get me to the hospital

Simon: let me call my parents

(Simon calls his parents and Annie runs up to the garage apartment)

Annie: Simon

Simon: mom help

Cecilia: Simon I need to get to the hospital

Simon: I'll carry Cecilia to the car can you get her bag

Annie: yup Eric has the car started and he will drive you guys I'll catch up with the rest of the family

Cecilia: thank you

(Simon carries Cecilia to the car and Eric, Simon, and Cecilia are on their way to the hospital)

Camden House

Annie: (is calling the Kinkirk household)

Kinkirk house

(Lucy answers the phone)

Lucy: hello

Annie: Lucy get to the hospital now Cecilia is in labor

Lucy: ok I'll get there as soon as I can

Annie: bye Luce

Lucy: bye

(Lucy hangs up the phone)

Lucy: Mary, Kevin lets go

Mary: go where?

Lucy: Cecilia is in labor

Kevin: I'll drive Luce can you get Ryan

Lucy: ok

Mary: I'll go get Emma

(Mary, Emma, Lucy, Kevin, and Ryan are on their way to the hospital)

Camden House

(Peter walks in through the front door)

Peter: hello Mrs. Camden

Annie: hello Peter

Peter: can I go see Ruthie?

Annie: yes umm Peter Cecilia has gone into labor and I know that Ruthie might not want to come but can you talk to her about coming to the hospital you can come too

Peter: (teary eyed) yeah I'll talk to her

Annie: thanks Peter

(Peter walks up to Ruthie's room and sits next to her on her bed)

Peter: hey

Ruthie: (sad voice) hey Peter

Peter: umm your mom wanted me to tell you that Cecilia is in labor

Ruthie: (tears start to stream down her face) does she want me to go to the hospital?

Peter: she says it's your decision, she says I can come with you

Ruthie: I don't know if I can

Peter: I understand Ruthie

Ruthie: can I be alone for a while to think?

Peter: sure I'll go watch the twins while your mother is at the hospital

Ruthie: ok

Peter: if you change your mind I'll be down stairs

Ruthie: thanks

(Peter walks down stairs and plays with the twins)

Ruthie: (talking to God) God Please I don't know if I can go to that hospital I don't know if I can hold Simon and Cecilia's twins, holding those twins would be just a flashback of me holding Isabel in my arms again, I wanted Isabel so bad but you took her away from me and I just can't deal with holding a newborn baby and asking myself why couldn't I have my baby why… I don't know if I could see Simon hold his healthy babies I know it sounds selfish but it's the truth I can't see someone have what I wanted so bad

Matt and Sarah's house

(Matt answers the phone)

Matt: hello

Simon: Matt Cecilia is having the babies

Matt: Sarah and I will be there as soon as possible

Simon: thanks Matt

Matt: good luck Simon

(Hangs up the phone)

Matt: Sarah Cecilia is having the babies

Sarah: let's go

(Sarah and Matt are on their way to the hospital)

Hospital

(Annie, Eric, Lucy, Kevin, Ryan, Emma, Mary are waiting in the waiting room and Matt and Sarah are on their way to the hospital, Peter is babysitting the twins at the Camden's house and Ruthie is still in her room)

Annie: this is going to be very emotional

Lucy: yeah especially if Ruthie comes

Eric: I have a feeling she is going to come

Mary: that will be hard for her and Peter

Annie: yeah I wonder how Cecilia is doing.

(Simon walks out of the room)

Simon: I can answer that

Eric: how is she?

Simon: she is doing fine a lot of pain I think she is going to have a C-section

Annie: makes since when?

Simon: I don't know that doctor is in there trying to see when

Lucy: good luck Simon

Mary: tell Cecilia that she should try to break your hand so you can have a little idea of how much pain comes with giving birth

Simon: umm I don't think I'll tell her that

Mary: you are such a baby

Lucy: I remember when the twins were born?

Mary: o yeah and Simon was in the hospital chapel praying the twins were going to be boys

Eric: I remember that

Annie: so Simon what are the twins going to be this time?

Simon: I know but I am not telling

Kevin: I bet they are girls

Lucy: me too

Simon: I am not saying a word

(Cecilia screams)

Simon: I better get that

(Simon runs back into the room)

Simon: Cecilia you ok?

Cecilia: well let's see NO

Simon: stupid question my bad

Cecilia: hold my hand

Simon: (holds Cecilia's hand)

Doctor: well Cecilia you are making progress as soon as you are 8 centimeters dilated we will start the C-section

Cecilia: and when will that be?

Doctor: well you are about 6 centimeters right now so I saw a couple hours

Simon: thank you doctor

(Doctor leaves)

Camden's House

Ruthie: (walks down the stairs) Peter

Peter: yes

Ruthie: I think we should get to the hospital now

Peter: you sure?

Ruthie: positive I want to be there for Simon and Cecilia

Peter: ok well let's go

(Peter, Ruthie, Sam, and David take a bus to the hospital)

Hospital

(It's been 2 hours and Cecilia is 8 centimeters dilated and is having her C-section)

Waiting Room

(Annie, Eric, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Emma, Lucy, Kevin, Ryan, are waiting in the waiting room)

Annie: I hope everything goes well

Eric: me too

Lucy: I think everything will go fine

Annie: I am going to call the house

(Right then Peter and the twins walk into the waiting room)

Eric: Peter

Peter: hey I brought Sam and David

Annie: where's Ruthie?

Peter: she will be her soon I promise she just needed to take care of something

Eric: well ok

Hospital Chapel

(Ruthie is sitting in the dark praying)

Ruthie: God please help Cecilia and Simon through the birth of their children, please make the babies happy and healthy, I want only the best for nieces or nephews, Please bless my family and bless Peter, I love Peter so much and he has been there for me through this past month helping me through this time or sorrow, Bless Isabel and watch over her in heaven

(Eric went to go find his daughter in the hospital and walked into the chapel and heard Ruthie praying and his eyes were full of tears)

Ruthie: please god don't let anything happen to Cecilia or the babies I don't want them to have to go through what I did

Eric: (says out loud so Ruthie can hear) Amen

Ruthie: (turns around to see her dad) Dad

Eric: Ruthie I love you (Hugs his daughter)

Ruthie: how is Cecilia?

Eric: well she is having a c-section right now

Ruthie: how is she?

Eric: great

(Ruthie and her dad walk back into the waiting room with the rest of the family)

Waiting room

(Peter is holding Ruthie's hand and Simon runs out of the operating room)

Simon: It's a girl (he screams with excitement)

Ruthie: congratulations

Annie: wonderful

Lucy: that's great

Kevin: congratulations

Mary: that's great Simon

Peter: great news

Matt: congratulations Simon

Simon: I better get back in there

(Simon runs back into the operating room)

Simon: Cecilia I love you so much

Doctor: (pulls out another baby) It's a girl

Cecilia: (starts crying) a girl Simon we have 2 daughters

Simon: two beautiful daughters

(Simon runs out of the operating room)

Simon: It's a girl

Ruthie: (runs up her brother and hugs him) congratulations

Simon: thanks Ruthie I love you

Everyone: congratulations

Simon: thanks I will be right back

(Simon walks back into the operating room)

(Half an hour later Cecilia is in her room and Simon is holding one of the babies and Cecilia is holding the other)

Cecilia: I love you Simon (kisses him)

Simon: I love you Cecilia (kisses her)

Cecilia: so who wants to be Hannah Isabel Camden?

Simon: I think this one does (pointing to the baby he is holding)

Cecilia: so this one is Hannah Isabel and the other one is Madison Hope Camden

Simon: yup

Cecilia: should we ask Peter and Ruthie to come say hi to Hannah and Madison

Simon: I think so

(Simon gives Hannah to Cecilia and walks out of the room)

Simon: hey everyone

Everyone: hey

Simon: Ruthie and Peter would you like to be the first to say hi to the babies?

Ruthie: really Simon?

Simon: yup come on in

(Simon, Ruthie and Peter walk into the room)

Cecilia: hey Peter hey Ruthie

Ruthie: hey Cecilia

Peter: hey Cecilia congratulations

Simon: Ruthie would you like to hold Hannah Isabel Camden?

Ruthie: (Ruthie's eyes water) Hannah Isabel?

Simon: yup after her beautiful cousin Isabel

Ruthie: (eyes watering) o Simon I love you

Simon: (places Hannah Isabel into Ruthie's arms)

Cecilia: Peter would you like to hold Madison Hope Camden?

Peter: Hope?

Cecilia: yup right after her cousin

Peter: I would love to

(Peter and Ruthie are sitting next to each other holding Hannah Isabel and Madison Hope Camden)

End of Episode…………


	27. You Cheated On Me

"You cheated on me"

(It has been 2 weeks since the birth of Madison Hope and Hannah Isabel Camden)

Kinkirk House

(Mary is talking to Lucy)

Mary: he's coming home I can't wait to see him

Lucy: what time does his flight get in?

Mary: around 2

Lucy: do you want me to drive you?

Mary: don't you think I am the one who should be driving you

Lucy: why?

Mary: Luce you are pregnant

Lucy: o yeah I forgot

Mary: well you won't be forgetting in a couple months

Lucy: when I become fat as can be

Mary: (laughs)

Camden House

(Everyone has become a lot happier since the twins were born, Ruthie is not depressed anymore)

Ruthie: good morning

Annie: good morning

Eric: you seem happy today

Ruthie: yeah I am going to the movies with Peter

Annie: Ruthie can we talk to you first?

Ruthie: sure?

Eric: are you going attend school in the fall?

Ruthie: yeah I can't sit around here now can I?

Annie: no you can't we were just making sure you were up to it

Ruthie: yeah I think it would be best for Peter and I to see our friends and get back to our regular lives

Eric: that is wonderful

Ruthie: well I think it is time to move on I love Isabel very much but getting back out there will do me good

Annie: yes it will

Garage Apartment

(Simon is feeding Madison and Cecilia is feeding Hannah)

Simon: Cecilia I couldn't be anymore tired

Cecilia: yeah I know this has been a nightmare

Simon: I love them and all but they cry every second

Cecilia: I think we need a break

Simon: I agree

Cecilia: well our wedding is next week can we take an extra long honeymoon?

Simon: gladly

Cecilia: but who will the babies go with?

Simon: what about your parents? They haven't seen the babies

Cecilia: OMG my parents

Simon: what?

Cecilia: they don't know about the babies

Simon: (starts laughing)

Cecilia: this isn't funny

Simon: (laughs even harder) why haven't you told them?

Cecilia: well 2 weeks ago I was giving birth to your children and then the rest of that time I have been taking care of your children

Simon: (laughs) I can't believe they don't know

Cecilia: well maybe you should have called them when I was in labor

Simon: I was to busy being yelled at by you

Cecilia: ok Simon since you think this is all so funny I'm leaving

Simon: to go where?

Cecilia: I am going to go live with my parents and I am taking my babies with me

Simon: what about me?

Cecilia: what about you?

Simon: you can't just take the babies away

Cecilia: watch me (Cecilia grabs Madison and Hannah and she runs out the door)

Simon: Cecilia o whatever she will be back

Matt and Sarah's house

(Matt and Sarah are fixing up the nursery for the arrival of their baby boy)

Matt: I can't wait till he gets here

Sarah: me either

Matt: we only have what 1 and ½ months

Sarah: yup that isn't so long

Matt: (puts his hand on her stomach) without him any time is a long time

Sarah: I love you Matt

Matt: I love you Sarah (kisses her)

Airport

(Mary is waiting anxiously outside the gate for her husband's plane to come in)

Mary: I can't wait to see him

Lucy: (holding Ryan and Emma) Mary a little help

Mary: (grabs Emma out of Lucy's arms) Emma misses Daddy too

Emma: (laughs)

Lucy: I see his plane (points to it)

Mary: thank god I don't think I can wait any longer

Lucy: and I don't think I can hear you say I miss him any longer either

Mary: (laughs) shut up

(Carlos walks through the gate and Mary runs up to him)

Carlos: Mary

Mary: (really excited) Carlos I have missed you so much

Carlos: me too

Mary: (tries to kiss her husband but Carlos won't let her) Carlos

Carlos: Mary I have to tell you something

Mary: can it wait?

Carlos: no it can't

Mary: than what is it?

Carlos: I had an

Mary: had a what?

Carlos: I had an affair in New York

Mary: (starts yelling) you had a what?

Carlos: an affair

Mary: I hate you

Carlos: Mary you don't mean that

Mary: yes I do I hate you so much

Carlos: Mary please give me a chance

Mary: a chance? You want a chance?

Carlos: yes

Mary: to do what? When your married to someone there isn't anymore second chances

Carlos: Mary please

Mary: don't please me Carlos you cheated on me you cheated on Emma

Carlos: Mary don't do this

Mary: Carlos you just broke my heart

Carlos: I know and I am sorry

Mary: sorry that's it sorry isn't anything for the amount of pain you just caused me

Carlos: Mary how can I make it up to you?

Mary: there is no need to make it up to me we are finished you maybe can make it up to our children

Carlos: children? We only have Emma

Mary: Emma and the new baby

Carlos: new baby?

Mary: Carlos I am pregnant

Carlos: what?

Mary: I found out after you left that's why I was so happy to see you but now I don't even want to see you

Carlos: Mary I don't want us to be over

Mary: well people don't always get what they want (Mary turns around and leaves and Carlos tries to run after her but she won't let him)

Mary: Luce lets go

Lucy: ok what's going on?

Mary: I'll tell you in the car

(Mary, Lucy, Ryan, and Emma are on their way home from the airport)

Lucy: what happened back there?

Mary: Carlos cheated on me

Lucy: (stops the car) WHAT?

Mary: that bastard just cheated on me

Lucy: o Mare I am so sorry

Mary: me too

Lucy: are you guys over?

Mary: Luce I am pregnant

Lucy: (in shock) OMG

End of Episode


	28. Black and Blue

"Black and Blue"

Episode 28

Camden House

(Simon walks in the door and his parents are eating breakfast)

Eric: hey Simon

Simon: (angry) Hi

Annie: Simon what's wrong?

Simon: (annoyed) nothing

Eric: Simon where's Cecilia?

Simon: why do you want to know?

Annie: well why wouldn't we?

Simon: just leave me alone (Storms out the kitchen door)

Eric: what's wrong with him?

Annie: I have no idea

Eric: should I go talk to him?

Annie: well since he wants privacy give it to him

Eric: yeah he and Cecilia must have gotten in a fight

Annie: yeah I bet and she probably took the babies too

Eric: Simon is probably adjusting to parenthood

Annie: well it's very hard to adjust your whole life

Eric: they should have thought of that

Annie: yeah but there young

Eric: isn't there wedding in two weeks?

Annie: yeah

Eric: (laughs) hopefully there is a wedding

Cecilia's parent's house

Cecilia: (is holding Madison and her mom is holding Hannah) Dad I am so sorry that I didn't call you about the babies

Cecilia's dad: its ok Cecilia you were kind of busy

Cecilia: no actually Simon didn't want you there (she is lying to get Simon in trouble)

Cecilia's mom: why?

Cecilia: because he said that he doesn't really like you guys (she is lying)

Cecilia's dad: so he doesn't like me?

Cecilia: yeah and that's why Simon and I are fighting

Cecilia's mom: isn't your wedding in 2 weeks?

Cecilia: no because Simon left me (lying)

Cecilia's dad: (angry) WHAT?

Cecilia: (starts to fake cry) Simon said that he doesn't want our babies anymore and he said that he doesn't want to get married to ho

Cecelia's mom: he called you a ho?

Cecilia's dad: he left you?

Cecilia: yup he left me to raise our children

Cecilia: I am going to take a little drive I will be back soon

Cecilia: ok Daddy (sucking up to him)

Kinkirk house

(Mary is feeding Emma, Kevin is feeding Ryan, and Lucy is making breakfast)

Kevin: Mary I am so sorry

Mary: Kevin don't be sorry

Lucy: I can't believe what he did to you

Mary: yeah neither can I

Lucy: I liked Carlos a lot too

Mary: so did I, I loved Carlos and never want to talk to him ever again

Kevin: what about the baby?

Mary: o god I don't know what to do

Kevin: Lucy and I will always be here

Lucy: yeah Mary

Mary: thanks you guys

(You hear a knock on the door)

Mary: I'll get that (opens the door with Emma in her hands)

Carlos: Mary

Mary: Carlos get away from me

Carlos: I love you Mary (grabs her arm tight)

Mary: get off of me Carlos

Carlos: I don't want to your coming home with me (starts pulling Mary out the door)

Mary: (screams) Kevin

(Kevin comes running to the front door)

Kevin: get off of her Carlos

Carlos: back off Cop I am here for my wife

Kevin: Carlos gets out of here

Carlos: no

(Kevin punches him as hard as he can in the face and Mary runs inside)

Kevin: I told you to get off

Carlos: (lip, and nose are bleeding) Kinkirk step aside

Kevin: (punches him even harder in the face)

Carlos: (falls to the ground hard)

Kevin: (serious tone) GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN AND IF I CATCH YOU EVEN LOOKING AT MARY I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU

Carlos: (gets up and runs away) this isn't over

(Kevin walks back inside and Mary hugs Kevin)

Mary: thank you so much you really got him good

Kevin: it was nothing

Lucy: (kisses Kevin) you killed him

Mary: you can say that again

Kevin: (laughs)

Garage Apartment

(Cecilia's dad is knocking on the garage apartment door)

Simon: (opens it) Hello Sir

Cecilia's dad: (punches Simon in the face) HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER

Simon: do what Sir? (Covering his face with his hands trying to stop the blood)

Cecilia's dad: (punches Simon again in the face) you think you can knock my daughter up and than leave her I don't think so

Simon: (falls to the ground) I didn't leave her, she left me

Cecilia's dad: o sure I know you don't like me but that is no reason to leave my daughter

Simon: I love your daughter sir

Cecilia's dad: why did you call her a ho?

Simon: I did no such thing

Cecilia's dad: Simon you are not to see my daughter ever again is that clear?

Simon: no that is not clear

Cecilia's dad: don't play cute with me

Simon: I am serious sure I am going to see your daughter again

Cecilia's dad: are you sure about that? (Punches him again)

Simon: (is knocked unconscious)

Cecilia's dad: I guess you are (laughs and leaves Simon)

(Cecilia's dad leaves and Matt about an hour later shows up at the Camden's house and sees Simon laying there lifeless)

Matt: (kneels down beside Simon) Simon, Simon, Simon, wake up (hits his face)

Simon: (comes to) what? Where am I?

Matt: Simon do you know who I am

Simon: Matt

Matt: yeah

(You hear a loud scream crying Matt)

Simon: is that Sarah?

Matt: yeah she wanted to stay in the car

Simon: oh

Matt: come on

Simon: ok

(Matt and Simon run over to the car)

Matt: what's wrong?

Sarah: I think I am in labor

Matt: Simon get in you need to see a doctor too

(Matt and Simon hop in the car and they are off to the hospital)

To be Continued………………….


	29. Love, Hate, and Forgiveness

"Love, Hate, and Forgiveness"

Episode 29

Hospital

(Sarah is all settled in her room and Matt is with her and Simon is being checked from Mr. Smith (Cecilia's father) beating him up)

Sarah's room

Matt: Sarah I love you

Sarah: well I love you and all but don't say that to me while I am in labor ok?

Matt: why?

Sarah: because I am giving birth I don't need someone saying I love you every second this isn't a happy time

Matt: (starts laughing) not a happy time? Sarah you are giving birth to our son why isn't this a happy time?

Sarah: well let's see do you have a thing coming out of you that is bigger than your head?

Matt: well no but…….

Sarah: no buts Matt this isn't a happy time

Matt: I think it is

Sarah: well you're a man

Matt: (laughs) the birth of a child is a happy time whether you're a man or a woman

Sarah: I guess when it's all done but right now I am miserable and I am not happy

Matt: I will be there for you

Sarah: good because you got me pregnant, now you have to suffer along with me

Matt: (looks scared) Sarah you're scaring me

Sarah: well you just wait until the birth than this will be nothing

Matt: O god you also have to give birth, this is going to be a long day

Sarah: yeah no kidding

Simon's hospital room

(Simon is being examined by a doctor)

Doctor: does this hurt? (Pressing on a part of his face)

Simon: ouch!

Doctor: well looks like I have to snap your jaw back into place

Simon: (freaks out) what?????????????

Doctor: well whenever you are ready I will snap your jaw back into place

Simon: can I get my brother?

Doctor: sure and come back to this room

Simon: ok thanks

(Simon leaves and goes and knocks on Sarah's room door)

Simon: Matt, Sarah can I come in?

Sarah: (screams) owwwwwwwwwwwww

Matt: well I guess if you want to see a woman in labor

Sarah: (yelling at Matt) shut up

(Simon walks in)

Simon: I have already had twins Matt

Matt: so your wife had a C-section and drugs

Sarah: I need drugs

Matt: just hang in there a little longer

Sarah: (grabs Matt shirt) I said I want drugs

Matt: and I said just a little longer

Simon: I don't think you should have said that

Sarah: Matt get out (screams at him)

Matt: would if I don't want to?

Sarah: (pushes her call button)

(Nurse walks in)

Nurse: yes?

Sarah: I do not want him (pointing to Matt) in my room while I am in labor

Matt: what? Nurse she is just in a lot of pain she doesn't mean that

Sarah: o yes I do get out Matt

Nurse: Sir she said she didn't want you in here so I suggest you get out

Matt: but I am her husband and the father of the baby

Nurse: well she is the mother and does not want you in here

Sarah: thank you nurse

(Matt and Simon are forced to get out of the room)

Matt: god can you believe her?

Simon: (starts laughing at Matt) Dude you really are a failure if your wife doesn't want you in the room when she is giving birth to your child

Matt: shut up and you're really a failure when your girlfriend and mother of your children Dad come over to your house and beats the crap out of you

Simon: dam Matt your cold

Matt: so anyway what did the doctor say?

Simon: well he said that I have to get my jaw snapped back into place

Matt: o god and you aren't going to go back right because you are so scared that it is going to hurt

Simon: (embarrassed) Matt don't make me go back

Matt: Simon your being a baby

Simon: no I am not

Matt: (talking baby talk to make fun of Simon) Simon it will only hurt for a minute and than they will give you a lolly-pop and it will be all better

Simon: (being sarcastic) will u also kiss it to make it feel better?

Matt: very funny are you ready?

Simon: no

Matt: come on baby (pulls Simon to the room)

Kinkirk House

Mary: I cannot believe how hard it is to get a divorce in this dang age

Lucy: need help with anything?

Mary: not unless you can make my lying cheating husband suffer great pain

Kevin: well I gave him a bloodily nose and a black eye

Mary: well you're on the right path Kevin

Lucy: (laughs) Mary are you going to let Carlos see Emma and the new baby?

Mary: hell no

Lucy: why not?

Mary: because I don't want my children to know who there father is

Kevin: are you sure Mary?

Mary: positive

(Phone rings)

Lucy: Hello

Cecilia: Lucy hey it's Cecilia

Lucy: hey Cecilia what's up?

Cecilia: I can't find Simon

Lucy: what do you mean you can't find Simon?

Cecilia: well he and I had a big fight and I went to my parents house and I have feeling that my dad had an accouter with Simon earlier today and I have been looking for Simon

Lucy: where do you think he is?

Cecilia: well I already checked our apartment, Camden's house, promenade, and now your house

Lucy: maybe he is at the hospital or something

Cecilia: good idea can you come with me?

Lucy: sure I will swing by your parents house ok?

Cecilia: o that's ok I am at your parents house right now I will just walk to your house

Lucy: ok see you in a few

Cecilia: bye

Simon's Room

(The doctor is getting ready to snap his jaw back into place)

Doctor: are you ready Simon?

Simon: no

Matt: suck it up Simon

Simon: ok I am ready

(The doctor snaps his jaw back into place and you hear a loud click)

Simon: (screams)

Doctor: all done

Simon: god that hurt

Matt: (laughs) you are such a wimp

Doctor: well Simon everything else seems to be fine, you just have a little bruising of the face and a broken nose

Simon: broken nose?

Doctor: yeah but when someone breaks their nose it's not that big of a deal and there is no way to treat it

Matt: it has to heal by itself

Simon: (touches his nose) God what I do for Cecilia

Waiting Room

(Matt and Simon are waiting in the waiting room because Sarah doesn't want either of them in her hospital room)

Matt: this is so embarrassing

Simon: why?

Matt: I am sitting outside in the waiting room while my wife is in labor all because

Simon: all because you are an idiot

Matt: shut up Simon

(Mary, Lucy, and Cecilia came running through the waiting room and they are surprised to find Simon and Matt in the waiting room)

Lucy: Matt what are you doing here?

Matt: Sarah is in labor

Mary: well Matt the concept when your wife is in labor is to help her through it

Matt: I would love to but she won't let me in the room

Lucy: (laughs) I will go talk to her if you want

Matt: sure

(Cecilia is just staring at Simon and how beat up his face looks)

Mary: Simon what happened to you?

Simon: well why don't you have Cecilia explain

Cecilia: Mary will you please tell Simon that she doesn't know what happened

Simon: Cecilia stop with all your immature games YOUR FATHER SHOULD UP AT OUR APARTMENT AND KICKED MY ASS

Cecilia: (starts laughing)

Mary: (laughing)

Simon: it's not funny

Cecilia: Simon I swear I had nothing to do with this

Simon: o sure

Cecilia: I am serious I only told my parents what you said

Simon: I bet you added some other terrible things that I didn't do

Cecilia: well maybe so

Simon: Cecilia your dad snapped my jaw out of place, broke my nose, and firkin just embarrassed me

Mary: I can't believe you got beat up by you're soon to be wife Dad

Simon: haha you're very funny Mary

Cecilia: well Simon I am sorry (she says that mumbling)

Simon: you're what? I can't hear you

Cecilia: (loud) I am sorry

Simon: well I forgive you

Cecilia: and?

Simon: I hope you never do that again

Cecilia: (hits Simon) where is my apology?

Simon: I didn't know you wanted one

Cecilia: o Simon you're hopeless

Sarah's room

(Lucy walks in and Sarah is breathing heavily)

Lucy: need some help?

Sarah: o god how do you get the strength to want to have more children?

Lucy: well when the outcome is a beautiful baby

Sarah: I never ever want to do this again

Lucy: that's what I said and look at me now

Sarah: (laughs) I don't want to admit this but I think I need Matt

Lucy: yeah me too

Sarah: owwwwwwww can you go get him for me?

Lucy: yup be right back

Sarah: hurry

Kinkirk House

(Kevin is watching Ryan and Emma)

Kevin: I wonder what is keeping your mommies

(Hears a knock on the door)

Kevin: (holding two babies in his hands opens the door) Hello

Carlos: Kevin please hear me out

Kevin: Carlos I thought I told you never to come back

Carlos: I need to see Mary

Kevin: why? You cheated on her so that obviously means you don't care about her

Carlos: that's not true

Kevin: then explain it

Carlos: I need to talk to Mary because I want to find out about our future

Kevin: with Mary?

Carlos: yeah

Kevin: that's easy I can even answer that question, YOU DON'T HAVE A FUTURE WITH MARY

Carlos: please Kevin let me talk to her

Kevin: no

Carlos: Kevin I need to find out about this new baby

Kevin: why it's not like your going to be able to see it

Carlos: it's my baby

Kevin: are you sure about that? (Then slams the door in Carlos face)

Carlos: (talking to himself) are you sure about that? What does that mean?

Waiting Room

Lucy: Sarah wants to see you

Matt: me?

Lucy: yeah

Matt: thank god

Lucy: don't screw this chance up

Matt: I'll try not to

(Matt walks into Sarah's room)

Lucy: I can't believe that Matt is going to be a dad

Mary: it's hard to believe that Matt, Me, You, Simon, and Ruthie are all having children

Lucy: O my god I know

Mary: Lucy I have a confession to make

Lucy: what?

Mary: I really don't want this baby

Lucy: why?

Mary: because it's apart of me

Lucy: that doesn't make since Mary

Mary: its apart of me Luce I feel like I am a complete failure

Lucy: why Mary?

Mary: I couldn't even keep my husband I must be a pretty big loser

Lucy: that's not true Mary Carlos is just a jerk

Mary: Luce I am bringing a baby into this world by myself

Lucy: Kevin and I will always be there

Mary: I know and I love you guys but I feel like I have failed in life

Lucy: don't let Carlos bring yourself down Mary

Mary: why I am pregnant and my husband has just cheated on me

Lucy: his lose not yours

Mary: Lucy you're the greatest

Waiting Room

(Simon and Cecilia are talking)

Simon: are we still getting married?

Cecilia: well I guess so you just can't dump me with the kids

Simon: (starts laughing) No I cant

Cecilia: Simon I am really sorry about what my dad did

Simon: don't worry about it; it's a small price to pay for you

Cecilia: I am the luckiest girl in the world to have a husband like you

Simon: since when do you call me your husband?

Cecilia: ever since I met you

Simon: I love you Mrs. Camden (kisses her)

Kinkirk House

(Kevin is talking to Emma in baby talk and Ryan is in his car seat)

Kevin to Emma: Emma this is just between you and me but I really hate your dad, don't take that the wrong way or anything but your Dad is the biggest jerk alive. I can't believe what he did to your beautiful mother I feel so bad for your mommy she is pregnant you know…But the only problem it's your daddy's baby…. Don't tell your mommy but I have a pretty good set up for her so she can have a new daddy for the new baby

Sarah's room

(Matt walks in and the doctor is checking her)

Sarah: owww

Doctor: well it looks like you're about ready to deliver

Matt: looks like I got here just in time

Doctor: yup you did

Matt: how is she doctor?

Doctor: mommy and baby are doing great

Matt: (smiles at Sarah) thank you

Doctor: I will be right back and then we'll start pushing

(Doctor leaves)

Matt: Sarah I am so sorry

Sarah: its fine Matt just get over here and hold my hand

Matt: (walks over and holds Sarah's hand) I love you

Sarah: what did I say about telling me that during labor?

Matt: o I forgot

Sarah: I love you Matt

Matt: (smiles)

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: ready to start pushing?

Sarah: no

Doctor: I get all the time

Matt: I bet

Sarah: Matt you know nothing

Doctor: (laughs)

Matt: I know hunny I am just a stupid husband who made the worst mistake of getting his wife pregnant

Sarah: I am glad you agree with me

Doctor: ready or not this baby is coming now

Sarah: yeah no kidding owwwwwww

Doctor: ok Sarah push push push

Matt: go Sarah go you can do it

Sarah: Matt I am not playing soccer I am having a baby

Matt: sorry

Doctor: push push I can see the head

Sarah: thank god

Doctor: keep pushing your doing great

Sarah: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (screaming) I hate you Matt

Matt: I know sweetie

Doctor: ok the shoulders are out

Sarah: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I have to push

Doctor: good because you need 1 more good push

Sarah: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Doctor: it's a boy

(Matt cuts the cord and the Doctor wraps the baby in a blanket and hands him to Sarah)

Matt: he is so handsome Sarah

Sarah: looks just like his daddy

Matt: (smiles)

Sarah: what's his name?

Matt: well I think we decided on Jacob Adam

Sarah: o yeah I love the name Jacob

Matt: me too

(Matt runs out of the room into the waiting room)

Matt: (yelling with excitement) I have a son

Lucy: congratulations

Mary: Matt is daddy

Simon: what's his name?

Matt: Jacob Adam Camden

Cecilia: what a great name, I love the name Jacob

Matt: thanks everybody do mom and dad even know we are here?

Lucy: I don't think so

Matt: I'll go call them

End of Episode


	30. I Do

"I do"

(Today is the day of Cecilia and Simon's wedding)

Lucy is 4 months pregnant

Mary is 2 months pregnant

(Everyone is in town for the wedding)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy is getting Ryan ready for the wedding and Mary is getting Emma ready)

Lucy: (is putting on a white baby tuxedo on Ryan) Kevin look how cute Ryan looks

Kevin: Yeah he is so handsome

Lucy: Just like his daddy

Kevin: right (kisses her)

Mary: hey you two get a room

Lucy: (laughs) we don't have time Kevin go get your tux on

(Kevin goes into the bathroom to get ready)

Lucy: OMG Mary Emma looks so cute

Mary: yeah she and Ryan are pretty cute

Lucy: I love the dress on her

Mary: me too

Lucy: hey Mary why don't you go get ready and I'll watch Emma

Mary: thanks Luce

(Mary goes and gets ready)

Lucy: Ryan you are so handsome

Ryan: (giggles)

Lucy: Emma you are too cute

Emma: (giggles)

(Kevin walks into the room with his white tuxedo on)

Lucy: look at Mr. Stud

Kevin: (laughs) I don't know I think Ryan beat me

Lucy: (laughs) don't worry Kevin you are still cute too (slaps his butt lightly and walks into her bedroom to get ready)

Kevin: God I love that woman

Matt and Sarah's house

(Everyone is ready to go Matt is in a white tuxedo and he is Simon's best man, Sarah is in a beautiful dress, and Jacob is in 1 of his infant outfits because he is to small to wear a tuxedo)

Matt: ready to go?

Sarah: yeah are we going to pick up my parents?

Matt: yup on the way to the church from my parents house

Sarah: I'll get Jacob and put him in the car

Matt: I'll get the baby bag

Camden's House

(Simon is in the garage apartment getting ready and Eric is up there too but he is already dressed in coat and tie because he is performing the ceremony)

Eric: I can't believe you're getting married today

Simon: don't worry Dad everything will be fine

Eric: I know Cecilia is lovely (he gets teary eyed and has a flash back of Simon when he was younger)

(This picture was in Eric heads of Simon)

Eric: (is just staring at Simon with the image of him in his head)

Simon: Dad

Eric: (snaps out of his daze) yeah

Simon: Dad what were you doing?

Eric: o nothing

Simon: ok then

Eric: Simon I just want you to know that I will always love you

Simon: I know dad and I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you

Eric: I am going to miss not having my little boy in the house anymore

Simon: dad I am always going to be your son but I am growing up now I have kids and a wife

Eric: I know Simon and please hold on to them

Simon: I will I love Cecilia and Hannah and Madison

Eric: (hush his son)

Camden House

(Matt, Sarah, Jacob, Mary, Emma, Kevin, Lucy, Ryan, Sam, David, Simon, Eric, Ruthie, Peter are all in the hallway and having Annie approve)

Annie: Matt you look great in that tux

Matt: can I go to the car?

Annie: go ahead once I take a look at you head out to the car

Matt: ok

Annie: Sarah you look lovely and so does Jacob (kisses him)

Sarah: thanks

Annie: Kevin, Simon, Sam, David, Ryan Eric, Peter you are so handsome you may go

all the boys: thank you

Annie: Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, Emma you all look beautiful let's go

(Everyone is on their way to the church)

Church

(Cecilia is getting ready with the help of her mother)

Cecilia's mom: You look so beautiful

Cecilia: I hope so

Cecilia's mom: ok you're ready to get married

Cecilia: (hugs her mom and tears are running down her face) I love you

Cecilia's mom: I love you

Church Hallway

Cecilia's dad: (is holding Hannah and Madison) my baby is getting married today (saying this to himself)

(Simon walks in the hallway and takes Hannah out of his father-in-law hands)

Cecilia's dad: Simon you look great

Simon: you do too sir

Cecilia's dad: Simon doesn't call me sir call me dad

Simon: ok Dad

(Eric walks in)

Eric: hey

Cecilia's dad: Eric

Simon: is everyone in their seats?

Eric: yup Simon they are ready for ya

Cecilia's dad: I'll tell Cecilia that the wedding is about to start

Simon: (is holding Hannah and Madison and walks to the altar and hands Hannah to Mary and Madison to Lucy)

(On the altar Eric is standing in the middle Simon is standing on the side and Matt is standing next to him and Lucy, Mary are holding Hannah and Madison beside Matt)

Front of the church

(Ruthie is the flower girl, and Sam and David are the ring bearers and they start down the aisle and then the bridal march song starts playing on the organ and Cecilia is linked arms with her dad and starts marching down the aisle, and Simon is just watching her march down the aisle and the look in his eye is like he has never seen anyone more beautiful then she does)

(Cecilia's dad kisses Cecilia when they reach the altar and Simon holds Cecilia's hands while his dad goes over the vows)

Eric: Do you Simon take Cecilia to be your loftily wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward?

Simon: I do (slips the ring on her finger)

Eric: Do you Cecilia take Simon to be your loftily wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward?

(As her Dad was saying that Mary looks at the back of the church only to find Ben standing there with a tuxedo on)

Cecilia: I do

Eric: By the power invested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride

(Simon kisses Cecilia, and everyone claps as the 2 newlyweds walk down the aisle)

Simon: I love you Cecilia

Cecilia: I love you Simon

(Mary walks over to Ben and Kevin is starring at Mary walking up to Ben)

Mary: (Hugs Ben) what are you doing here?

Ben: I am here for you

Mary: (Pulls away from him confused) what?

Ben: Mary I love you and I want to get back together

Mary: Ben I have a child

Ben: Kevin told me everything about Carlos, Emma, and the new baby

Mary: he did?

Ben: yeah and I love you and I don't care about Carlos I want us to be together

Mary: really even though I have children with him?

Ben: really Mary I love you

Mary: I love you Ben (kisses him)

(Kevin and Lucy walk up to Ben and Mary)

Lucy: so...?

Mary: I love Ben

Ben: and I love Mary

Kevin: so Mary did I do good?

Mary: better than good great

Ben: Kevin you did amazing

Mary: can Ben stay at your house?

Lucy: absolutely

Ben: thanks everyone

TO BE CONTINUED...


	31. I Do Part 2

"I do" part 2

(Reception Party which is held in the Camden's back yard, it is really decorated, food, drinks, catered, and has a dance floor for the party)

(Family and Friends are all in the back yard chatting and eating while awaiting the arrival of Cecilia and Simon)

Eric: (grabs a microphone) I would love to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Simon Camden

(Simon and Cecilia walk onto the dance floor holding hands)

Everyone: (claps)

(Song "amazed by lonstar starts to play)

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time, every time

I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I want to spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

(Cecilia and Simon are slow dances to their first song as a married couple and then eventually Kevin and Lucy start dancing, Mary and Ben, Annie and Eric, Ruthie and Peter, Matt and Sarah, and every other couple)

Simon: (while dancing) I love you so much

Cecilia: I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you

Simon: (kisses the back of her neck) I will love you forever

Kevin to Lucy: (while dancing) isn't this romantic?

Lucy to Kevin: this is just like our wedding

Kevin to Lucy: I don't know it doesn't matter where or when it's always wonderful when I am with you

Lucy to Kevin: Kevin you are amazing

Kevin to Lucy: (kisses her) no you're amazing

Ben to Mary: (while dancing) Mary I would like for us to get married soon

Mary to Ben: me too

Ben to Mary: I love you and I will support you and the children

Mary to Ben: if you are serious I want you to call them our children

Ben to Mary: I want to marry you and I want our children

Mary to Ben: I wish you were in my life earlier

Ben to Mary: I always have been in your heart

Mary to Ben: Ben I want to get married before the baby is born

Ben to Mary: whatever makes you happy I love you Mary (kisses her)

Annie to Eric: (while dancing) Eric our baby is all grown up

Eric to Annie: I know the years fly by now we have grandchildren

Annie to Eric: Eric I think Mary and Ben are together?

Eric to Annie: that is wonderful I want Mary to be happy

Annie to Eric: I also think Mary is pregnant

Eric to Annie: why?

Annie to Eric: I think she is pregnant with Carlos's baby

Eric to Annie: well

Annie to Eric: If Ben is anything like Kevin he will be there for Mary

Eric to Annie: Ben is a great guy (kisses her)

Matt to Sarah: I love you Sarah

Sarah to Matt: I love you

Matt to Sarah: I couldn't be any luckier with Jacob and you

Sarah to Matt: I am so lucky to have you in my life and now Jacob

Matt to Sarah: (kisses Sarah)

Ruthie to Peter: (dancing) Peter

Peter to Ruthie: Ruthie

Ruthie to Peter: do you love me?

Peter to Ruthie: more than life itself

Ruthie to Peter: Peter I can't wait to marry you

Peter to Ruthie: (kisses Ruthie)

(Song Ends and Matt get up on the microphone to give a toast)

Matt: (into the microphone) Well as most of you know I am Simon's brother Matt. I can't believe that my younger brother is married. Ever since Cecilia and Simon got together you could just tell that they were going to be together forever. Simon you couldn't have picked someone better to spend the rest of your life with. Cecilia is a beautiful, intelligent, and sweet woman. I know that you will always be happy with Cecilia by your side. Cecilia thank you for making my brothers dreams come true. I know I am speaking for the whole family when I say Cecilia we love you and welcome to the family.

(Everyone claps)

(Annie gets up to the Microphone)

Annie: Cecilia and Simon are a match made in heaven. I would just watch how comfortable and how strong Simon gets when he is around you Cecilia. You make him feel like he is king of the world. I always have adored you and so has our whole family. Cecilia I remember when you taught Sam and David how to ride a bike, and I know as you and Simon go through life you'll teach Simon and give him strength. Cecilia I have always thought of you as family but now it's official. Cecilia welcome to the family.

(Everyone claps and Mr. Smith (Cecilia's dad) gets up to talk)

Mr. Smith: My little girl has grown up. Simon and she have twin girls Madison, and Hannah. I couldn't believe that the infant I held when she was born was all grown up holding her own babies. Simon has been with Cecilia for a long time and I really trust and love Simon for making daughter's dreams come true. I know they will be together forever; they have dated a long time and now married. Their relationship can only get better and I wish you guys the best of luck. Cecilia hang on to him, he is a keeper.

(Everyone laughs and claps and then everyone gets back onto the dance floor)

(Cecilia gets on the microphone)

Cecilia: Simon and I have chosen "Butterfly kisses" as our Father/daughter dance so if all the fathers and their daughters could go onto the dance floor to dance

(Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie are all dancing with Eric. Cecilia is dancing with her dad, Simon is dancing holding Madison and Hannah, Ben is holding dancing with Emma, and Sarah is dancing with her father, and all the other fathers and daughters)

There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus  
And I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all  
The joy in my life  
Oh but most of all

For butterfly kisses  
After bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers  
All up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy  
Its my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy  
But I sure tried  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night

Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her mamma  
A little more every day  
One part woman  
The other part girl  
To perfume and makeup  
From ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember

Butterfly kisses  
After bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers  
All up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only going to kiss you on  
The cheek this time  
With all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night

All the precious time  
Like the wind  
The years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise  
And I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room  
Just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl  
She leaned over and gave me

Butterfly kisses  
With her mamma there  
Stickin' little white flowers  
All up in her hair

Walk me down the aisle daddy  
Its just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy  
Daddy don't cry  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more  
Man this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go  
But I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning  
And butterfly kisses

Peter: (is just sitting in a seat watching all the fathers dance with their daughters and tears are streaming down his face)

(Annie walks over to Peter and puts her hand on Peters shoulder)

Annie: I know Peter I know

Peter: (tears streaming down his face) I miss her

Annie: I do too

Peter: (crying) I loved her

Annie: I know you did

Peter: God I can't stand this anymore (runs into the Camden's house)

(The song ends and Ruthie goes and looks for Peter and Peter is up in Ruthie's room)

Ruthie: (knocks on the door) can I come in?

Peter: (crying) I don't care

Ruthie: (walks in) I thought I would find you here

Peter: (crying) Ruthie

Ruthie: (starts to get teary eyed and walks over and sits by Peter) I miss her too

Peter: I am sorry Ruthie but I couldn't stand to watch that

Ruthie: Peter don't be sorry

Peter: I am though I am sorry about Isabel, I am so sorry (puts his head down and starts to cry harder)

Ruthie: Peter I wonder everyday what my life would be like with Isabel

Peter: I wonder all the time too

Ruthie: and you know what

Peter: what?

Ruthie: I also wonder what God's life would be like without Isabel

Peter: (crying)

Ruthie: he must have wanted her pretty bad to take her so early; he must have loved her a lot

Peter: (crying) I just wish I could have held her just a little longer

Ruthie: (crying) me too but I know that God is watching over her and that lifts me up whenever I feel angry or sad

Peter: Isabel was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen

Ruthie: yeah she was she was an angel

Peter: I just want her to know that her daddy loves her and he will never ever forget her

Ruthie: (hugs Peter) she knows that, I know that

Peter: I love her mother also very much

Ruthie: and I love her father too

Peter: I think we should get back to the party

Ruthie: I have a better idea (starts making out with Peter)

Peter: (pulls away) Ruthie remember what happened last time

Ruthie: I don't care (starts kissing him more and more until they eventually make love for the second time)

Backyard

Ben: Mary can I talk to you?

Mary: absolutely

Ben: (gets down on one knee) Mary Camden will you marry me?

Mary: yes (Carlos walks through the gate and spots Ben proposing to Mary and he runs over)

Carlos: Mary

Mary: get away from me

Ben: Carlos I presume

Carlos: yeah who are you?

Ben: Mary's fiancé Ben

Carlos: fiancé? She is married to me

Mary: Carlos I was once married to you and you broke my heart I love Ben and I am giving him full custody of the children

Carlos: you can't do that

Mary: I can and I will

Carlos: (slaps Mary)

Ben: (punches Carlos harder than Kevin did) don't you touch her

Carlos: I can and I will

Ben: (punches him even harder)

Carlos: I'll see you in court (and runs off)

Mary: (hugs Ben) so where were we?

Ben: (starts kissing her) I do believe here

Mary: o I now remember (kisses Ben passionately)

On the dance floor

(Simon and Cecilia's last dance is called "Last Dance" by Donna Summer)

Last dance  
Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last change  
For romance tonight

I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Last dance, last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last change  
For romance tonight

Oh, I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Yeah, will you be my mr. right?  
Can you fill my appetite  
I can't be sure  
That you're the one for me  
But all that I ask  
Is that you dance with me  
Dance with me, dance with me, yeah

Oh I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance, this last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Oh I need you, by me,  
To beside, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So, come on baby, dance that dance  
Come on baby, dance that dance  
Come on baby, let's dance tonight...

**End of Episode **


	32. Sick

"Sick"

Episode 32

(This episode takes place a month after Simon's and Cecilia's wedding)

Camden House

(Ruthie is up in her room not feeling to well; she is throwing up and everything)

Ruthie: I hope I am not pregnant (to herself)

(Peter walks in)

Peter: hey how are you feeling?

Ruthie: pregnant

Peter: you're pregnant?

Ruthie: probably

Peter: I knew this was going to happen

Ruthie: shut up

Peter: Ruthie this cant be happening

Ruthie: Peter I need a little support here

Peter: I know but Ruthie I can't go through that again and I know you can't take that either

Ruthie: I know Peter but what are we going to do?

Peter: I have no idea

Kitchen

(Annie and Eric are talking)

Annie: Eric I am worried about Ruthie

Eric: why? You're worried about everyone

Annie: I think she and Peter had sex again

Eric: (surprised look) what?

Annie: I also think she is pregnant

Eric: I don't think so they wouldn't do that again

Annie: I think they did

Eric: why don't you go take the doctors?

Annie: that's a good idea and I think I will

Eric: good because we need to know this time

Annie: yeah I am just going to take her but not tell her that I think she is pregnant

Eric: so it just feels like a regular doctor visit

Annie: exactly

Kinkirk House

(Lucy isn't feeling good and throwing up and so is Mary)

Lucy: Kevin

Kevin: yes dear

Lucy: remind me never to get pregnant again

Kevin: very funny Luce

Lucy: Kevin I hate being a woman

Kevin: but you are so hot and beautiful

Lucy: I know (smiles and runs into the bathroom)

(Lucy is throwing up and Kevin is waiting outside the door for her)

Mary: Ben

Ben: yes

Mary: this baby is just like Carlos it makes me sick

Ben: (laughs) o Mary everything will be over soon

Mary: I don't want this baby

Ben: Mary don't say that

Mary: why? It's true

Ben: Mary you don't mean that

Mary: I want this baby to be yours

Ben: I do too (rubs her barely rounded stomach)

Mary: (puts her hand on Ben's hand where his is touching her stomach) I love you

Ben: (leans into kiss her)

Mary: can I get a rain check?

Ben: why?

Mary: (runs into the bathroom and throws up)

Ben: o

Mary: (walks back into the bedroom and lies on the bed next to Ben) that's why

Ben: I can't wait to get married

Mary: me either

Ben: don't you think you should tell your parents about us and the baby?

Mary: I think they will be disappointed in me

Ben: why?

Mary: I just lost my husband to another girl, pregnant with his child, and I am now engaged

Ben: they don't like me?

Mary: they love you Ben just like me

Ben: so can we tell them?

Mary: ok

Ben: thank you (kisses her)

Sarah and Matt's house

(Sarah isn't feeling well: throwing up a lot)

Sarah: Matt

Matt: honey what's wrong?

Sarah: I am either sick or pregnant

Matt: (surprised)

Sarah: you take your pick?

Matt: I chose pregnant

Sarah: why would you want me to be pregnant?

Matt: because I love having Jacob and I want more

Sarah: not so soon

Matt: but you just said you might be pregnant

Sarah: well I don't understand how I might be pregnant

Matt: I thought you would understand the concept of where babies come from by now

Sarah: (laughs) shut up Matt I dam well know better than you

Matt: good

Sarah: Matt you're awful

Matt: (laughs) I know hunny

Sarah: (runs into the bathroom and throws up)

Matt: are you ok in there?

Sarah: I need to see a doctor

Matt: ok I'll get Jacob

Garage Apartment

(Cecilia isn't feeling well she is throwing up)

Cecilia: Simon

Simon: coming

Cecilia: I feel terrible

Simon: why?

Cecilia: I don't know

Simon: do you need to see a consular about something?

Cecilia: not that kind of terrible, I am sick

Simon: o (feeling stupid) I knew that

Cecilia: sure

Simon: well what's going on?

Cecilia: I think I might be pregnant

Simon: o god

Cecilia: yeah no kidding

Simon: you need to go see a doctor now

Cecilia: hold that thought (runs into the bathroom)

Simon: I'll get Madison and Hannah ready (calling to Cecilia in the bathroom)

Cecilia: (yelling back) thanks

Ruthie's Pediatrician

(Ruthie and her mom are waiting in her doctor's office)

Nurse: Ruthie Camden?

Ruthie: (stands up) that's me

Nurse: right this way Ms. Camden

(Ruthie follows the nurse to her room and her mom waits in the waiting room)

Ruthie: (is sitting there waiting for the doctor to come in)

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: Hello Ruthie

Ruthie: Hello Doctor

Doctor: so what's the problem?

Ruthie: well I have been throwing up a lot

Doctor: its says here that you had a baby

Ruthie: yeah I did

Doctor: so young?

Ruthie: I know it was a big mistake

Doctor: how is the baby?

Ruthie: well she was born premature and didn't make it

Doctor: I am so sorry

Ruthie: it's ok

Doctor: ummm Ruthie why do you think your sick?

Ruthie: (whispers to her doctor) I think I am pregnant

Doctor: o I see

Ruthie: yeah

Doctor: does your mom know?

Ruthie: I don't think so

Doctor: when did this happen?

Ruthie: about a month ago?

Doctor: are you late too?

Ruthie: (thinking) yeah as a matter of fact

Doctor: well I am going to run some tests to see if you are, then we will go from there

Ruthie: thank you

Sarah's Doctor

(Sarah is in with her Doctor, and Matt and Jacob are waiting outside)

Doctor: Sarah congratulations on the new baby

Sarah: thank you

Doctor: he is so cute

Sarah: yeah he is

Doctor: so what is the problem?

Sarah: I think I am pregnant

Doctor: really?

Sarah: yeah

Doctor: are you late?

Sarah: I don't know

Doctor: then why do you think that?

Sarah: because I have been throwing up a lot

Doctor: well I am going to run some tests and we will see what's going on

Cecilia's Doctor

(Cecilia is with her Doctor and Simon, Madison, and Hannah are waiting)

Cecilia: I think I am pregnant

Doctor: are you positive?

Cecilia: no

Doctor: well are you late?

Cecilia: not sure

Doctor: are you throwing up a lot?

Cecilia: yeah

Doctor: I am going to run some tests

Camden House

(Mary and Ben walk in the back door into the kitchen where Eric is sitting reading the paper)

Eric: hey

Mary: Hi dad

Ben: Hello Mr. Camden

Eric: call me Eric

Ben: Eric

Eric: yes?

Mary: Dad

Eric: yes?

Ben: I have ask your daughter to marry me

Eric: (surprised and angry) WHAT?

Mary: Dad I am engaged to Ben

Eric: (mad) YOU CANT BE ENGAGED YOU ARE MARRIED

Mary: (angry at her dad) DAD CARLOS CHEATED ON ME IN NEW YORK AND I WE ARE GETTING A DIVORSE

Ben: Mary calm down its not good for the baby (forgetting that Eric didn't know Mary was pregnant) woops

Eric: (ANGRY) PREGNANT TOO? MARY WHAT IS A MATTER WITH YOU?

Mary: (angry) WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU

Eric: (angry) WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME? WELL LETS SEE I AM JUST FINDING OUT THAT MY DAUGHTER'S HUSBAND CHEATED ON HER AND SHE IS NOW ENGAGED TO ANOTHER MAN AND IS PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY

Mary: (crying now) dad the baby isn't Ben's

Eric: o

Ben: (trying to comfort Mary) the baby isn't mine the baby's daddy is Carlos

Eric: (feeling bad for yelling at his daughter) Mary I had no idea

Mary: (crying) I hate you

Eric: Mary please

(Mary and Ben leave the Camden's house)

End of Episode

Find out……….Is Ruthie pregnant? Is Sarah? Is Cecilia? Will Mary forgive her dad? FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE


	33. The Reason

"The Reason"

Episode 33

Kinkirk House

(Mary and Lucy are talking)

Mary: I hate dad

Lucy: Mary he just didn't understand

Mary: He didn't want to understand

Lucy: that's not true

Mary: I am getting married to Ben and that's final

Lucy: Mary maybe you should go a little slower

Mary: now you're on dad's side

Lucy: no I just think you should slow down

Mary: Luce I am getting married to Ben whether you're there or not

Lucy: Mary I want to be there

Mary: then be supportive of my decision

Lucy: I just think you should slow down and get to know each other

Mary: why can't you be as supportive as Kevin is?

Lucy: because I don't want to see you get hurt

Mary: Ben won't hurt me

Lucy: are you sure of that?

Mary: if Ben is anything like Kevin then I am sure

Lucy: do you know if he is like Kevin?

Mary: their brothers

Lucy: but they are different people Mary

Mary: I love Ben and that's all that matters

Lucy: love isn't enough Mary

Mary: how do you know?

Lucy: look what happened between you and Carlos

Mary: what?

Lucy: you guys loved each other right?

Mary: I loved him

Lucy: well love, trust, knowledge of each other, and respect is what makes a marriage

Mary: Carlos and I had that

Lucy: did he respect you?

Mary: yeah I guess

Lucy: Mary stop acting dumb Carlos didn't respect you he wouldn't have cheated on you

Mary: (crying) God Lucy I hate you (runs off)

Sarah's Doctor

(Doctor has the results)

Sarah: Am I pregnant?

Doctor: no

Sarah: then what's wrong?

Doctor: well

Cecilia's Doctor

(Her doctor has the results)

Doctor: You are not pregnant

Cecilia: thank you

Doctor: but I did find something else

Cecilia: what?

Ruthie's Doctor

(Doctor has the results of her tests)

Doctor: you have the flu

Ruthie: that's it?

Doctor: yeah the flu

Ruthie: so I should get better soon?

Doctor: yup

Ruthie: I thought I was pregnant

Doctor: I didn't say no to that

Ruthie: I am pregnant?

Doctor: I was joking with you no you're not pregnant

Ruthie: thank you doctor

(Ruthie tells her mom she has the flu and they stop on the way home for some medication)

Sarah's Doctor

Sarah: well what?

Doctor: are you stressed out?

Sarah: kind of

Doctor: you need to tell me yes or no?

Sarah: yes there is so much pressure I just had a baby and I am trying to get my medical degree

Doctor: do you drink a lot?

Sarah: well since I was pregnant I stopped

Doctor: the result is that you are stressed

Sarah: any cure?

Doctor: just relax

Sarah: how?

Doctor: take days off, when you feel tired get rest, tell your husband to help you out when you need help

Sarah: that's all

Doctor: well if not taken seriously you could get depressed and that can lead to some serious problems

Sarah: thank you doctor

Doctor: take it easy ok?

Sarah: ok

(Sarah walks out and explains what the doctor told her to Matt and they go home)

Cecilia's doctor

Doctor: where were you last night?

Cecilia: can't remember

Doctor: just as I thought

Cecilia: what?

Doctor: Cecilia you don't remember where you were last night because you are hung over

Cecilia: (face turns bright red because she is embarrassed)

Doctor: don't worry about it happens to all of us

Cecilia: is that why I have a headache?

Doctor: yup just go home and rest and take it easy

Cecilia: thank you sorry to waste your time

Doctor: no problem

(Cecilia walks into the waiting room)

Simon: are you pregnant?

Cecilia: no

Simon: then what?

Cecilia: I am hung over

Simon: (starts laughing)

Cecilia: it's not funny

Simon: sorry

Cecilia: why didn't you tell me I was hung over?

Simon: because I thought you might be pregnant

Cecilia: so you knew I was hung over but you also thought I was pregnant

Simon: yeah

Cecilia: so you taught my nausea was because I was pregnant

Simon: well yeah I guess

Cecilia: did you want me to be pregnant?

Simon: yes

Cecilia: Simon I want to have more kids with you but later on in the future

Simon: ok

Cecilia: (kisses Simon)

(Cecilia, Simon, Hannah, and Madison go home)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy and Kevin are talking privately)

Lucy: Kevin I don't want Mary and Ben to get married so soon

Kevin: why not?

Lucy: because I don't want to see Mary get hurt

Kevin: you think my brother is going to hurt Mary?

Lucy: well maybe

Kevin: (getting mad) why would you say that?

Lucy: Kevin I didn't mean it like that

Kevin: (mad) then what did you mean?

Lucy: I don't know

Kevin: I support Mary's and Ben's decision to get married

Lucy: Kevin she just had her heart broken

Kevin: then Ben is a good thing

Lucy: they should get to know each other better

Kevin: (mad) well its none of your business

Lucy: (mad) how dare you say that to me?

Kevin: (mad) how dare you say things that aren't true about my brother

Lucy: (mad) because they are moving to quick

Kevin: (mad) you are just jealous of what Mary has

Lucy: (mad and yelling) JEALOUS OF MARY, SHE IS A DIVORSED SINGLE PREGNANT MOTHER

(Mary could hear what Lucy just said and so could Ben)

Kevin: (yelling back) HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER?

Lucy: (yelling) EASILY ITS TRUE AND I DON'T WANT YOUR BROTHER AROUND HER ANYMORE BECAUSE HE IS JUST LIKE YOU

Kevin: (yelling) WELL AT LEAST NO ONE IS LIKE YOU

Lucy: (yelling) HOW COULD YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE AND STUPID KEVIN KINKIRK

Kevin: (yelling) INCONSIDERARE AND STUPID ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF AGAIN

Lucy: (yelling) YOU ARE SUCH A JERK

Kevin: (yelling) WELL YOU'RE A BITCH

Lucy: (yelling and tears now stream down her face) GET OUT KEVIN NOW

Kevin: (yelling back at her) GLADLY

(Kevin walks out of the room with his suitcase and Mary and Ben are standing out the door, Mary is crying and Ben has two suitcases in his hands)

Kevin: are you coming?

Ben: yes

Mary: (yells into the room so Lucy can hear her) I HATE YOU LUCY

(Lucy is sitting on the bed crying and she hears Mary say that)

Mary: I am going to get Emma

Ben: ok I'll take the suitcases out to the car

(Mary gets Emma and Mary, Ben, Emma, and Kevin leave the house with all their stuff leaving Lucy and Ryan behind)

Camden House

(Eric is talking to Annie in the kitchen and Ruthie is in her room with Peter)

Eric: Mary stopped by with Ben today

Annie: and?

Eric: she told me Ben and her were getting married and that she is pregnant

Annie: Carlos?

Eric: yeah the baby's father is Carlos

Annie: what happened?

Eric: I yelled at her

Annie: why?

Eric: I don't know I didn't mean too

Annie: what's going on with Carlos and her?

Eric: Carlos cheated on her in NY

Annie: are you serious?

Eric: yeah

Annie: well Eric no wonder she feels the need to marry Ben so quick

Eric: I just over reacted a little

Annie: so she got a divorce from Carlos?

Eric: I think so

Annie: well that's shame

Eric: yeah

Annie: Ben is a nice guy though

Eric: yes he is

Ruthie's Room

Ruthie: Peter I am not pregnant

Peter: thank god

Ruthie: yeah I know

Peter: so you just have the flu?

Ruthie: yup

Peter: well I hope you feel better

Ruthie: thanks

Peter: are you going to start school?

Ruthie: yeah school starts September 27

Peter: that is a little less then a week

Ruthie: yeah I know

Peter: I am going to go

Ruthie: we are starting high school

Peter: yeah it's going to be fun

Ruthie: yeah

Hotel

(Kevin, Mary, Ben, and Emma checked into a hotel for the night, Ben and Kevin are sharing a room and Mary and Emma are in a room)

End of Episode……………………….


	34. Taking Off

"Taking off"

Episode 34

Kinkirk House

(Lucy is rocking Ryan back and forth with tears streaming down her face)

Lucy: I can't stay here anymore Ryan, I can't look down at your face and not see Kevin, Kevin hates me, I hate myself, I don't want you to have a mother like me, you'll understand when your older, I can't be your mother anymore

Ryan: (starts crying)

Lucy: its ok baby I got you (sings Ryan to sleep and puts him back in his crib and kisses his forehead) Bye Ryan

(Lucy walks out the front door with no luggage and no Ryan, Ryan is just upstairs all by himself)

Lucy: I hate myself (she goes to the bus station and takes a bus about an hour away from Glen Oak and that's the last anyone saw of her)

Camden House

Annie: I think I am going to go visit Mary

Eric: ok

Annie: hopefully she will be home

Eric: I got a call today

Annie: from?

Eric: Ruthie's high school

Annie: about? She hasn't even started yet

Eric: they want her to lead a group discussion

Annie: (worried look on her face) about?

Eric: teen-age pregnancy

Annie: I don't know Eric

Eric: how about I talk to Ruthie and we will let her decide

Annie: maybe

Eric: they also want Peter to be there helping her

Annie: still I don't know

Eric: (kisses her forehead) I'll talk to Ruthie

Annie: fine

(Annie walks out the door heading towards the Kinkirks)

Eric: (is up in Ruthie's room) Ruthie

Ruthie: yes dad

Eric: your school called

Ruthie: about?

Eric: they want you to lead a group discussion

Ruthie: about?

Eric: teen-age pregnancy

Ruthie: (surprised)

Eric: you don't have to if you don't want to

Ruthie: I know but I think I should take what I have experienced and try to get through to others what can happen when you're not careful

Eric: Ruthie I am very proud of you

Ruthie: can Peter help me?

Eric: absolutely

Ruthie: cool

Eric: they want us to come down to the school today

Ruthie: ok I'll call Peter

Eric: ok

Kinkirk House

(Annie walks into their house and she was a little bit puzzled because the front door is wide open and she hears Ryan screaming at the top of his lungs)

Annie: Lucy, Mary, Kevin, Ben

(No answer just the sound of Ryan crying and screaming)

Annie: I'm coming Ryan

(She runs up stairs and she picks up Ryan and walks around the house to see where everyone is)

Annie: where is your mom Ryan?

(Annie comes across their message machine and stops that they have 1 new message she presses the button to listen to the message)

(The message is from Kevin: Hey Luce, Its Kevin. I am really sorry baby, please pick up the phone I know your there. Please Lucy I love you, I didn't mean anything I said and I am sorry please. Well if you want you can call me at the hotel here is the number 518-429-3310. Please call me Luce I want to talk to you.)

(Message ends and Annie picks up the phone and dials the number Kevin picks up)

Kevin: Lucy

Annie: no its Annie

Kevin: (surprised) Annie?

Annie: yeah Kevin where is Lucy?

Kevin: I assume at our house

Annie: she isn't here

Kevin: what?

Annie: I wanted to come visit and the door was wide open and Ryan was screaming and crying at the top of his lungs

Kevin: I am on my way home

Annie: hurry

(They both hung up the phone)

20 minutes later

(Kevin arrives home and runs through the door where Annie is rocking Ryan back and forth)

Annie: Kevin

Kevin: she isn't here?

Annie: no

Kevin: is all her stuff here?

Annie: yeah

Kevin: this is all my fault

Annie: why?

Kevin: I yelled at her last night

Annie: about?

Kevin: we were fighting about Mary and Ben getting married

Annie: and?

Kevin: I support there decision and Lucy was mad at me because she says they should slow down and I don't agree

Annie: do you think she took off?

Kevin: (tears fill his eyes) she might have

Annie: call the rest of the police

Kevin: ok

(Kevin calls the police and they arrive at the house)

Kevin: please come in

Chris: (he is Kevin's partner because Roxanne left) Kevin

Kevin: Chris

Chris: so you think your wife went missing?

Kevin: yes

Chris: do you think she was taken by someone else?

Kevin: no

Chris: ok I'll send out a search party for your wife

Kevin: thank you

Chris: do you have a recent photo of her?

Kevin: yes I do

(Kevin hands this photo of Lucy to Chris)

Chris: thank you

Kevin: sorry I don't have any ones without me

Chris: it's ok

(Chris and a bunch of other cops are out trying to find Lucy along with Kevin; Annie is at the Kinkirks watching Ryan)

Ruthie's school

(Eric, Ruthie, Peter, and the principle are all talking)

Principle: so you would hold a discussion group about teen-age pregnancy?

Ruthie: I would

Peter: (hesitant) I guess so

Eric: Are there a lot of people in this group already?

Principle: it is mandatory that every student attends this group for at least one cession and teen-age parents to be will be in this group the whole time

Ruthie: thank you

Principle: no thank you Ruthie

Peter: I have a question

Principle: ok

Peter: why do you choose Ruthie and me to share our personal life with a bunch of strangers? Don't you think it was hard enough losing my daughter without having to announce it to the whole world? Who gives whether someone else goes through the amount of pain I did watching my baby die? Do you have any idea what it is like to hold your child while it dies? Do you? I had to hold my precious daughter while they pulled the plug on her… I watched her eyes shut for the last time….I watched that... I lost one of the most precious things in the world to me… I sat there at the funeral, I sat there during her birth, I sat there at her tombstone, and I sat there through all the tears and sorrow… I do not regret having a baby so young all I regret is ever letting go of my daughter… She was my baby; mine not God's not yours mine…. I hate God I hate him, he took away what was mine, I hate him I hate him more than myself

Ruthie: (in shock) Peter

Peter: (runs out the door)

Ruthie: I am so sorry

Principle: (tears are filling her eyes) I didn't mean to upset him

Eric: I'll talk to him

Ruthie: don't bother he is being selfish

Principle: why?

Ruthie: I brought that baby into this world and I had to watch someone else take her out of it, I am her mother, her mother, no one loved her more than I did, she was inside of me for 7 months and I brought her to life, I went through the pain to bring her into this world but that pain was nothing to the amount of pain watching her close her eyes for the last time, Nothing

Eric: Ruthie

Ruthie: no Dad

Principle: I am so sorry

Ruthie: don't be

Eric: we will get back to you

Principle: ok sorry

Ruthie: I said don't be

(Eric dropped Ruthie off at Isabel's grave)

(Peter was leaning on her tombstone crying and Ruthie walked and sat next to him)

Peter: get away Ruthie

Ruthie: no Peter

Peter: I said go away

Ruthie: and I said no

Peter: (mad and crying) go away

Ruthie: I can't

Peter: (mad and crying) why not?

Ruthie: because I am starring into the eyes of the most selfish person I ever met

Peter: (mad and crying) I am not selfish

Ruthie: you're not selfish? Peter cut it out

Peter: (mad and crying) she was mine

Ruthie: she was mine too Peter

Peter: (mad and crying) so what

Ruthie: Peter how can you look at me?

Peter: what are you talking about?

Ruthie: how can you look into my eyes?

Peter: (confused)

Ruthie: (yelling) Tell me Peter how can you look into my eyes?

Peter: that doesn't make since

Ruthie: exactly

Peter: (angry) what the hell

Ruthie: Peter ever since Isabel died you have never been able to look into my eyes for more than a second without turning your head

Peter: (angry) that's not true

Ruthie: o really look in my eyes

Peter: (Peter tries to look into Ruthie's eyes but he couldn't)

Ruthie: (crying) Peter you don't blame yourself for Isabel's death or God you blame me, you can't look into my eyes because you can't stand to look at the mother who killed your daughter

Peter: (yelling) that's not true

Ruthie: yes it is

Peter: fine it's true I just don't understand why

Ruthie: because if I just didn't go into labor early Isabel would be here today

Peter: Ruthie (feeling terrible)

Ruthie: Peter I loved her too

Peter: (crying)

Ruthie: I didn't want her to die

Peter: well it's to late now

Ruthie: (takes off Peter's promise ring he gave her and throws it at Peter) I don't hate myself, I don't hate God, I hate you

(Ruthie runs off and Peter looks at the ground where the promise ring he gave her was laying, he remembered what he promised Ruthie when he gave that to her that they would always be together no matter what)

Peter: (tears streaming down his face and he picks up the ring and throws it as far as he can) No more


	35. Easy way out

"Easy way out"

Episode 35

Lucy is 6 months pregnant

Mary is 4 months pregnant

(It has been a month since the disappearance of Lucy; Kevin is in a deep depression, Mary and Ben are now back living with Kevin and Ryan)

Kinkirk House

(Kevin sits in his room all day, he can't eat, he can't sleep, he has lost a lot of weight, all he can do is think about Lucy)

Kevin: (sitting there in a deep daze thinking about Lucy)

(Ben walks in)

Ben: Kevin

Kevin: (no response)

Ben: Kevin

Kevin: (mumbles weakly) yes

Ben: come down stairs please

Kevin: (mumbles weakly) I am not up for it

Ben: Kevin you have to pull through

Kevin: (mumbles weakly) I have no purpose

Ben: (frustrated) Kevin you have a son

Kevin: (1 tear streams down his check)

Ben: Ryan needs you Kevin

Kevin: (mumbles weakly) no he doesn't

Ben: he needs you right now

Kevin: (mumbles angrily) well I need Lucy

Ben: we all do

Kevin: (slowly saying this with many pauses) she gave up on life, and I am going to do the same

Ben: she didn't give up

Kevin: then where is she?

Ben: I don't know

Kevin: exactly

Ben: Kevin forget about Lucy for just one moment and concentrate you have responsibilities

Kevin: so did Lucy

Ben: and she still does

Kevin: how

Ben: I can't believe you are forgetting she is pregnant

Kevin: (hesitant) she didn't want the baby

Ben: what are you talking about?

Kevin: she didn't want it

Ben: that's not true

Kevin: I forced her into having another baby

Ben: Lucy wants this baby I know it

Kevin: I want this baby but do I get it no

Ben: Kevin just come down stairs

Kevin: Ben I just can't

Ben: you need help

Kevin: no I don't, this isn't going to last long

Ben: what are you talking about "this isn't going to last long"?

Kevin: never mind

Ben: Kevin don't do anything stupid

Kevin: I think I have already accomplished that

Ben: no you haven't

Kevin: my pregnant wife has been missing for a month

Ben: that isn't because of you

Kevin: god Ben just give it up already

Ben: No I won't let you do to Ryan what Lucy did to you

Ruthie's School

(Ruthie is in Math class, when she hears a gun shot)

Ruthie: what was that?

Other students: what's going on?

Teacher: I don't know stay here class

(Teacher walks into the hallway and sees all the teachers enter the boy's bathroom)

(The teachers find Peter Petrowski lying on the floor with a gun shot to his head and gun lying beside his lifeless body)

Teacher: (puts her hands over her mouth) OMG

Principle: call an ambulance

(The ambulance shows up and takes Peter to the hospital, it was too late for Peter, and he was gone. Eric arrived at the school hearing the news of Peter's death looking for Ruthie. Ruthie was in the girl's bathroom on the floor crying her eyes out)

Eric: (enters the girls bathroom) Ruthie

Ruthie: (crying hysterically)

Eric: (hugs her) I know Ruthie I know

Ruthie: No you don't know

Eric: Ruthie

Ruthie: Dad I am pregnant again

Eric: what?

Ruthie: when I went to the doctors they were wrong I didn't just have the flu I was pregnant

Eric: when did this happen? Is it Peters?

Ruthie: of course it's Peter's

Eric: (hugs his daughter tight) I am so sorry Ruthie

Ruthie: (crying) Dad I have to see him

Eric: only if you want

Ruthie: I need too

Eric: then we will go to the hospital

(Eric and Ruthie go to the hospital)

Garage Apartment

Simon: Cecilia shouldn't we go back to college now?

Cecilia: I don't know Simon

Simon: well should we attend a different college and be closer to home?

Cecilia: I think that will be best

Simon: so we should apply to the local college here?

Cecilia: yeah

Simon: well school is about to start so I think we should go down there today to register

Cecilia: alright

(Simon and Cecilia drop the twins off with Annie and they go register for college)

Camden House

Phone rings………..

Annie: Hello

Eric: Annie

Annie: Eric what's wrong?

Eric: Peter

Annie: what about Peter?

Eric: he committed suicide today

Annie: (speechless)

Eric: Annie?

Annie: I'll be right down

Eric: Ruthie and I are at the hospital

Annie: be right there

Eric: Bye

(Hangs up the phone)

Mary's Doctor

(Mary and Ben are waiting in the waiting room)

Nurse: Mary Ponce

Mary: Camden

Nurse: sorry Camden

Mary to Ben: come in with me?

Ben: are you sure?

Mary: you're my fiancé and the father of my children

Ben: really?

Mary: (grabs his arm and pulls him into the room)

Doctor: hi Mary and you are?

Ben: (shakes his hand) I am Ben, Mary's fiancé, nice to meet you

Doctor: nice to meet you

Mary: Carlos and I are not together anymore

Doctor: o

Mary: I am giving Ben full custody of the children

Doctor: very nice

Ben: yeah

Doctor: so Mary would you like to know the sex of your baby?

Mary: (looks at Ben) Ben?

Ben: (looks at Mary) whatever you want

Mary: I think I want to know

Ben: great

Doctor: well lets see from your last appointment it looks like you're having…..

Ben: you're having what?

Doctor: a boy

Mary: (screams with excitement) Ben were going to have a baby boy

Ben: (excited tone) I am so happy

Doctor: congratulations

Ben: thank you Doctor

Doctor: no problem

Mary: thank you

(Mary and Ben go home)

Hospital

(Ruthie, Eric, Annie, Paris, and Vic are waiting in the waiting room; Annie left Sam, David, Madison, and Hannah with Simon and Cecilia when they came home)

Doctor: I am so sorry for your lost

Paris: (crying hysterically) why Peter?

Doctor: Did Peter have any reason for his actions? Any thing bad happen? Anything he might be upset about?

Paris: (turns to Ruthie) Doctor this is Ruthie (pointing to her)

Doctor: very nice to meet you

Ruthie: (crying)

Paris: Ruthie and he recently had a daughter, Isabel; she was born premature and didn't make it

Doctor: I am so sorry (tears fill his eyes)

Ruthie: I have a confession to make

(Everyone looks at her)

Ruthie: (tears streaming down her face) Peter and I at Simon's and Cecilia's wedding had sex again, Peter at the party was upset when the father-daughter dance played so he went upstairs in my room I followed him and we talked and ended up having sex

Everyone: What?

Ruthie: (crying) and now I am pregnant

Annie: does Peter know?

Ruthie: no I just found out yesterday and Peter and I had this big fight a month ago and we haven't spoken since

Doctor: what was the fight about?

Ruthie: well at school we were asked to lead a teenage pregnancy group to share what we had gone through, Peter got mad and didn't want to share about it because of the amount of pain it caused him and I

Doctor: and?

Ruthie: after that he went to Isabel's grave and I followed him there and he didn't want to talk to me at all, and I asked him why can't he look into my eyes anymore?

Doctor: what does that mean?

Ruthie: well ever since Isabel passed he has never been able to look directly into my eyes I asked him why, and he said nothing, I knew the reason I told him that he can't look into my eyes because he blames me for the death of Isabel. He admitted it was true and I said that I miss her a lot too. And he said well its to late now to take it all back and I got mad at him for saying that and I through the promise ring he gave me after Isabel was born to always stay together and I ran off. We haven't spoken since

Doctor: thank you Ruthie

Paris: I never thought he would do this to himself (crying)

Vic: Ruthie he didn't say anything about killing himself to you did he?

Ruthie: not a word (crying)

(Doctor leaves)

Ruthie: (goes over and hugs Paris) I am so sorry

Paris: (hugging her back in tears) you loved him as much as I did

Ruthie: (tears streaming down her face) Yes I do

Paris: He loved you so much

Ruthie: I wish the last words that I ever said to him wasn't I hate you

Paris: He knows you always have loved him and he will always love you

Ruthie: I am so sorry about the baby too

Paris: I am kind of glad that Peter left behind something to remember him by

Ruthie: so you're not mad?

Paris: I could never be mad at you

Ruthie: I wish Peter was here

Paris: he will always be here (putting her hand on her heart)

Ruthie: yes he will

Paris: and he will always be apart of here (touching her stomach)

Ruthie: yes he will

Paris: I miss him

Ruthie: me too, me too

Paris: would you like to see him?

Ruthie: can I?

Paris: of course, tell him about the baby

Ruthie: I will

(Ruthie walks into a dark room, where Peter's lifeless body is lying there under a white sheet)

Ruthie: (lifts the white sheet so she can see his head)

(Peter has a hole on one side of his head where he shot himself; he was all cleaned up though)

Ruthie: (tears streaming down her face) O Peter, How could you do this? Why did you do this to yourself? Peter please forgive me about Isabel…I don't want this guilt anymore. Peter I have something to tell you, I am pregnant again. We are having a baby. I just found out yesterday, I was going to tell you but it was too late. I miss you so much. I am sorry about the fight, I love you Peter. How could you leave me? Today I couldn't wait to tell you that we were going to have a baby and I just wanted to see the smile on your face, I want you to know how much I love you. Please watch over me and the new baby in heaven. I promise with all my heart, that I will care for this new baby to the best of my ability. I will tell him/or her about their father, how much he loved the, How much he wanted to be here with us today. I love you Peter, never forget me. (She kisses his lifeless body for the last time and she sees his promise ring to her on his finger, she starts to cry harder because she doesn't have her promise ring to him)

Kinkirk House

(Ben and Mary arrive home and Ben walks upstairs to Kevin's room where he is still just sitting there on his bed, but this time he is holding Ryan and Emma)

Ben: were back (grabs Emma out of his hands)

(Kevin wont look up at him just has his head down looking at Ryan in his arms)

Ben: Kevin guess what happened

Kevin: I don't know (not very enthusiastic)

Ben: Mary and I are having a boy

Kevin: good for you (not very enthusiastic) (tears start streaming down his face because he was thinking about Lucy and how they were suppose to find out the sex of their baby)

Ben: Kevin I am sorry

Kevin: no Ben don't be I am happy for you

Ben: do you want me to take Ryan?

Kevin: no he is fine

Ben: ok we'll I will be down stairs

(Ben takes Emma down stairs and Mary walks into Kevin's bedroom)

Mary: Kevin

Kevin: (still looking down at Ryan with tears streaming down his face) Congratulations

Mary: o Kevin I miss her too

Kevin: (his voice cracks and he picks his head up and Mary can see all the crying he has been doing over Lucy) I miss her so much

Mary: she misses you

Kevin: where is she then? Why doesn't she come back?

Mary: I don't know (Mary starts to cry)

Kevin: we are having a baby together

Mary: I know

Kevin: we had it all

Mary: and you still do

Kevin: I don't even know if she is still alive anymore

Mary: don't say that Kevin she is out there somewhere

(Phone rings, Ben picks it up and he yells Mary phone)

Mary: 1 second

(Mary picks up the phone)

Mary: Hello

To be continued……………….

Who called Mary? How will Peter's death affect Ruthie? Something happens to Ruthie that changes to her life………Find out


	36. Out of the Darkness

"Out of the Darkness"

Episode 36

Last Episode………

(Mary picks up the phone)

Mary: Hello

Carlos: Mary

Mary: who is this?

Carlos: your husband

Mary: you mean ex-husband

Carlos: Mary lets not do this

Mary: do what we are over

Carlos: Please give me some custody of the kids

Mary: why would I do that?

Carlos: because I know where Lucy is

Mary: (shouts) Where is she?

Carlos: give me custody, I'll tell you about Lucy

Mary: Carlos this isn't funny where is she?

Carlos: do I hear that I have custody?

Mary: Carlos please

Carlos: fine

Mary: now where is she?

Carlos: I dropped her off at the local hospital

Mary: where are you?

Carlos: I am about an hour away from Glen Oak

Mary: do live around Matt and Sarah?

Carlos: well I am staying in a hotel around them yes

Mary: so you dropped her off at a local hospital, is she alright?

Carlos: I am going back now, to check on her

Mary: We will be there soon ok?

Carlos: ok I am going to help Lucy

Mary: thank you

Carlos: see you soon

Mary: bye

(Mary hangs up and runs into Kevin's room, Kevin is crying and Ryan is crying too)

Kevin: make him stop

Mary: Kevin

Kevin: what?

Mary: I know where Lucy is

Kevin: where? (Kind of weak)

Mary: Carlos is with her at a local hospital around where Sarah and Matt live

Kevin: can we go there?

Mary: are you kidding? I miss my sister of course

Kevin: let's go (tears streaming down his face because he is happy and concerned about Lucy)

(Kevin, Ben, Mary, Emma, Ryan all head to the hospital an hour away)

Petrowski House

(Paris, Ruthie, and Vic are talking)

Paris: Ruthie

Ruthie: yes (tears are running down her checks)

Paris: Peter's cousin, Matthew is coming to live with me

Ruthie: Matthew?

Paris: my sister is sick and she can't take care of him and I invited to come live with Peter and me, but now that Peter's gone he needs someone to help him around and stuff

Ruthie: how old is he?

Paris: same age as you

Ruthie: is he going to go to school?

Paris: he is going to go to school

Ruthie: when is he coming?

Paris: tomorrow

Ruthie: (crying) does he know about Peter?

Vic: I just called him

Paris: Peter and him were so close

Ruthie: I miss him

Paris: I do too

Ruthie: I just don't know how I can do this all by myself

Paris: I will be there for you

Ruthie: thank you, o god how I wish he would be able to see this baby

Vic: I know he would have loved to

Ruthie: I just wish he left me some kind of sign or something so I could have stopped this

Paris: me too

Ruthie: I think I should be getting home

Vic: (gets up and hugs Ruthie) I am so sorry about all this, thank you for being so strong

Ruthie: thank you for having such a wonderful son like Peter

Paris: (gets up and hugs Ruthie tight) Hang in there, everything happens for a reason

Ruthie: I wish this didn't happen

Paris: I do too but it did

Ruthie: I truly loved Peter and I regret everything that has happened this past year

Paris: I don't regret everything

Ruthie: the only thing I don't regret is having Isabel, and I guess this new baby

Paris: exactly

Ruthie: bye

(Ruthie walks home)

Garage Apartment

(Simon is praying for his sister to be ok, he really misses Lucy)

Simon: God, Please let Lucy be ok. Please, Kevin is a wreck and he needs some support. Lucy is a great mom, wife, and sister. Please don't take her away. She and Kevin are having another baby this is a joyful occasion. Please I would give up my life for her, just help find her way home. Please also help Ruthie through this sorrowful time. She doesn't deserve this but I know Ruthie and she will remain strong. Help her to find something to lift her spirits. She needs it and deserves it. God pray for Cecilia, Hannah, Madison I love them and could never lose them either. Pray for Mom and Dad so that they have the strength to deal with everything that is going on. God pray for Mary and Ben, Sarah and Matt, and all my nieces and nephews. Ryan, Emma, Jacob kept them in your prayers as well.

Hospital

(Kevin is walking up the stairs not in a big hurry)

Kevin: where is Lucy Kinkirk's room?

Nurse: we don't have a Lucy Kinkirk here

Kevin: I thought for sure she would be here

Nurse: we have a Lucy Camden here

Kevin: yes that's her

Nurse: her room is 196

Kevin: thank you

(Kevin walks up to Lucy's room not in a big hurry, he is mad at Lucy for running away, for putting there baby in danger, leaving Ryan, leaving him, using Lucy Camden and not Lucy Kinkirk)

Kevin: (walks in the room and sees Lucy and Carlos is by her side)

Lucy: (spots Kevin and starts to cry)

(Lucy looks terrible, she has bruises everywhere, she lost a ton of weight, and she looks weak)

Kevin: (tears streaming down his face) How could you?

Carlos: I think I should leave

(Carlos leaves the room)

Lucy: (crying) I didn't mean too

Kevin: Lucy you left our son home alone, you left him to scream and cry all day, you left him there helpless

Lucy: (crying)

Kevin: you left me, you left your husband, you gave up

Lucy: (crying)

Kevin: How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Ryan? How could you do this to the new baby?

Lucy: (crying) Kevin you don't understand

Kevin: no I don't

Lucy: (crying) Kevin I just can't do it anymore

Kevin: do what?

Lucy: (crying) I can't be a mother anymore, or a wife

Kevin: (tears fill his eyes) Lucy you are a mother and a wife and nothing will ever change that

Lucy :( crying) I don't want this baby

Kevin: (crying) how could you say that?

Lucy: (crying) I hate myself

Kevin: (crying) don't say that

Lucy: (crying) Please Kevin help me

Kevin: (crying) I want to Lucy but I don't understand how you could take off and leave me to suffer

Lucy: (crying) I didn't want that to happen

Kevin: (crying) I was so worried about you Luce, I was worried if you were ok or if the baby was ok

Lucy: (crying) I know and I am sorry

Kevin: (crying) I am sorry

Lucy: (crying harder) Kevin don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong

Kevin: (crying) I also didn't do anything right

Lucy: (crying) you did everything right I was wrong

Kevin: (crying) while you were gone I couldn't even take care of my own son, I blew him off when I should have put him before me

Lucy: (crying) Kevin please

Kevin: (crying) No I am a bad father

Lucy: (crying) don't ever say that, you're a great father and a wonderful husband

Kevin: (crying) Please Luce don't leave again

Lucy: (crying) Never

Kevin: (kisses her stomach) I love you

Lucy: (stopped crying) I never thought you would ever say that to me again

Kevin: I never thought I would see you again

Lucy: (kisses him) I can't believe I thought about leaving you

Kevin: I can't believe how much I love you

Lucy: (smiles for the first time in a month)

(Mary, Ben, Ryan, and Emma all visit Lucy and a couple days later Lucy is released from the hospital)

End of Episode

Next episode "Everything Happens for a Reason"


	37. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Changed Peter's cousin Matthew's name to William**

"Everything Happens for a Reason"

Episode 37

(It is the day of Peter's funeral: Ruthie is really shy around his cousin William they haven't gotten to know each other yet. Ruthie helped plan the funeral with Peter's mom)

Camden House

(Ruthie is down stairs ready to go to Peter's funeral, and so are Annie, Eric, Sam, David, Simon, Cecilia, Hannah, and Madison)

Ruthie: (crying) Mom I don't think I can go to the funeral

Annie: (hugs her daughter) be strong

Ruthie: it isn't fair why do I always have to be strong? I already lost my daughter and now my boyfriend and father of my children

Eric: Ruthie things happen and we have to deal with them

Ruthie: I think God hates me

Annie: no he doesn't, Ruthie please don't say that

Simon: Ruthie just remember you're not alone

Cecilia: we are here to support you

Ruthie: thanks but I need Peter

Kinkirk House

(Lucy is ready for Peter's funeral she has gained a little weight and is looking better, Kevin is still nervous around Lucy. Mary, Ben, Kevin, Ryan, Emma are also ready for the funeral)

Kevin to Lucy: Lucy I think we need to talk

Lucy: I agree

Kevin: how about after the funeral because we don't have time right now

Lucy: that's fine

Kevin: (kisses her) let's go

(Mary, Ben, Kevin, Lucy, Ryan, Emma are on their way to Peter's funeral)

Graveyard where Isabel is buried

(Peter is being buried right next to his daughter, Eric is performing the service and it was beautiful. Ruthie, Paris, and Lucy were crying through the whole ceremony. Ruthie walks up to say her final goodbyes)

Ruthie: Peter please don't ever leave me, I am going to miss you dearly. Keep watch over me and the new baby. I promise to treasure him or her forever in honor of you (lays a red rose on the top of his casket and kisses the casket and leaves a couple tear drops on the top of the casket)

(William goes after Ruthie to say his final goodbyes)

(Peter's casket is being lowered into the ground and Ruthie is crying her eyes out and William is teary-eyed)

Ruthie: Peter don't leave me

William: I am going to miss him so much

Ruthie: I love him

William: he was like a brother to me

Ruthie: he was my best friend

(The casket is lowered into the ground and the hole is filled with dirt Peter's tomb reads

Peter Petrowski 1990-2004 Beloved Son, Boyfriend, and Father)

Ruthie: (is kneeling by her boyfriends and daughters grave crying harder than ever) O god Peter how can you do this to me?

(Ruthie stayed behind and just kneeled there for an hour instead of going to the party afterwards, William went looking for her and found her at the graveyard crying, he goes beside her and kneels down)

William: Ruthie

Ruthie: (wiping her eyes) yes William

William: please call me Will

Ruthie: Will

Will: I was wondering if you wanted to talk?

Ruthie: (looks into Will's eyes and she sees that he can look directly into her eyes without looking away) of course

Will: I have this perfect spot to talk

Ruthie: lead the way

(Will takes her to their school, there is a window open in the basement and they climb inside to the school. Will is holding Ruthie's hand and they walk into the boys bathroom where Peter killed himself, they sit down on the floor and talk)

Will: that's better

Ruthie: Will I hate to break it to you but the place where Peter is buried and where he killed himself isn't much better

Will: I know what happened in here and the reason I picked this spot is because I want Peter to be here with us in spirit while we talk

Ruthie: (flirting laugh) that is so sweet

Will: (holds Ruthie's hand) Ruthie I like you

Ruthie: I like you too Will

Will: No I really like you

Ruthie: well I like you too

Will: do you want to be my girlfriend?

Ruthie: Will I am pregnant

Will: I know

Ruthie: that doesn't bother you?

Will: not at all

Ruthie: so you want to go out with me?

Will: I want to do more than that

Ruthie: like?

Will: I want to be there for the baby as if I was Peter

Ruthie: why do this?

Will: because I would always hear about you from Peter and he would describe you as the most beautiful, nice, and amazing girl in the whole world and I finally meet you and you are even more than that to me

Ruthie: Will

Will: Ruthie I want to be there for you

Ruthie: I don't even know you

Will: you could get to know me and I could get to know you

Ruthie: that sounds great

Will: so when is your baby due?

Ruthie: I have no clue

Will: if it's not too personal what happened with Isabel?

Ruthie: she was born prematurely and just didn't make it

Will: what was her full name?

Ruthie: Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski

Will: that's a really pretty name

Ruthie: thank you

Will: any names for this baby?

Ruthie: ummmm well if it is a boy I was thinking Peter William Petrowski

Will: you're amazing in my eyes

Ruthie: (blushes)

Will: and for a girl?

Ruthie: I was thinking Grace, Rachel, Faith, Anna, Kylie, Natalie, or Leah

Will: I love all those names

Ruthie: thanks

(Will and Ruthie talk for hours and finally Will walks Ruthie home)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy and Kevin are talking in private)

Kevin: ready to talk?

Lucy: absolutely

To be continued……………………… The rest come in "Everything Happens for a Reason" Part 2


	38. Everything Happens for a Reason Part 2

"Everything Happens for a Reason" Part 2

Episode 38

Kinkirk House

Kevin: ready to talk?

Lucy: absolutely

Kevin: (hesitant)

Lucy: (puts her hand on Kevin's shoulder and looks straight into his eyes) Kevin don't hold anything back, tell me what you feel, tell me everything

Kevin: Lucy I just don't know how to express my anger and happiness that your back

Lucy: Kevin tell me you have every right to be upset with me

Kevin: How could you just take off?

Lucy: I have no idea, I guess I just felt trapped and I wanted out

Kevin: why did you feel trapped?

Lucy: I don't know

Kevin: Is it because you're sick of being pregnant? And you feel trapped because of that?

Lucy: a little bit but I am now excited for the baby

Kevin: you didn't want to have a baby before?

Lucy: (nods with shame) not really

Kevin: why didn't you just tell me?

Lucy: because it is a terrible feeling to have

Kevin: no it isn't Luce

Lucy: Kevin I didn't want our baby

Kevin: and that's alright because now you do

Lucy: I want this baby because I think this baby will bring me closer to you

Kevin: that it will

Lucy: Kevin go on

Kevin: What did you do the day you left?

Lucy: I got up and I talked to Ryan saying how sorry I was to have me as your mother and how sorry I am that I just left him there

Kevin: you are not a bad mother Lucy, Ryan is lucky to have such a mother as you

Lucy: Kevin don't give me all that credit

Kevin: Where did you go?

Lucy: I went to another town about an hour away

Kevin: what did you do there?

Lucy: (puts her head down) I drank, I slept, and I just sat on benches feeling bad for myself

Kevin: where did you sleep?

Lucy: wherever I could find

Kevin: Luce that's terrible

Lucy: I also drank a lot

Kevin: that's bad for the baby

Lucy: I know

Kevin: (looks confused) then why did you do that when you knew it was bad for the baby?

Lucy: because I wanted to kill the baby (bursts into tears)

Kevin: (shocked) Luce

Lucy: I am an awful person

Kevin: no, no your not

Lucy: (crying) I hate myself Kevin

Kevin: please don't

Lucy: (crying)

Kevin: Please don't cry either

Lucy: (stops crying)

Kevin: that's better

Lucy: I guess

Kevin: Were you going to come home?

Lucy: eventually

Kevin: did you ever try to kill yourself?

Lucy: no I didn't

Kevin: did you miss Ryan?

Lucy: more than anything

Kevin: did you miss me?

Lucy: more than life itself

Kevin: What did you think about?

Lucy: everything

Kevin: like?

Lucy: I thought about how mad you were for me leaving, how my parents feel about my take off, how Ruthie was doing, how Ryan was doing, how you were doing, how Cecilia and Simon were, how Matt and Sarah were, how everyone was, I thought about this new baby and I thought about you and Mary and Ben getting married and Mary's new baby

Kevin: that's a lot of thinking

Lucy: yeah

Kevin: I was doing some thinking also

Lucy: and?

Kevin: I think we need a break

Lucy: what?

Kevin: Lucy I love you but I am afraid of you

Lucy: (breaks down) afraid?

Kevin: I am scared that you are going to run off and break my heart into a million pieces again

Lucy: (crying) Kevin

Kevin: I went in a state of depression I couldn't eat or sleep or do anything I can't go through that again

Lucy: (crying)

Kevin: I am going to be there for you Lucy and the baby but I think we need a break

Lucy: (crying)

Kevin: I am so scared that you are going to run off and never come back, I can't deal with that

Lucy: (crying) you'll never have too

Kevin: I am scared that you are going to do something to the baby

Lucy: (cries really really hard) Kevin

Kevin: I know that's a terrible thing to say but its true and I don't know how to deal

Lucy: (crying) I understand

Kevin: Lucy I am going to be there for you

Lucy: (crying) this is the time I need you the most

Kevin: Lucy before you need me you need to come to grips that you need yourself

Lucy: (crying)

Kevin: Lucy

Lucy: (crying) I just want you to know that I am sorry

Kevin: I forgive you but you need to forgive yourself

Lucy: (crying) how?

Kevin: only you can do it

Lucy: (crying) I don't think I can

Kevin: yes you can

Lucy: are you going to take Ryan?

Kevin: we can alternate for a while

Lucy: how long are we going to be on a break?

Kevin: depends how long it takes for you to forgive yourself

Lucy: so that means never?

Kevin: Luce please

Lucy: (crying) Bye Kevin

Kevin: (hugs her) Lucy I'm only a call away

Lucy: I know

Kevin: Love your neighbor as you love yourself

Lucy: I love you

Kevin: you can't love me without loving yourself

(Kevin walks out the door and leaves the house)

Garage Apartment

(Simon is working on a paper for school and Cecilia is holding the twins)

Cecilia: Simon

Simon: yes

Cecilia: we need more diapers can you watch the twins while I go get some

Simon: (kisses her) sure thing

Cecilia: (grabs the keys to her car) be right back

Simon: I'm missing you already

(Cecilia drives to the store)

Petrowski House

(Ruthie and Will are talking and Paris is making lunch in the kitchen)

Ruthie: Will

Will: yes Ruthie

Ruthie: will you come to the cemetery with me today?

Will: yeah

Ruthie: after lunch

Will: of course

Ruthie: Will I was thinking that I could make you the father of the baby

Will: are you sure Ruthie?

Ruthie: I am positive

Will: thank you so much (kisses Ruthie for the first time)

Ruthie: wow

Will: I can't wait to see your baby

Ruthie: our baby

Will: I love you

Ruthie: I love you too

Camden House

Annie: I love that Ruthie found someone who cares so much about her

Eric: Will is a wonderful boy

Annie: Ruthie really is crazy about him

Eric: the only time she smiles is around him

Annie: she loves him

Eric: I am not too happy though about Ruthie being pregnant

Annie: I am angry too but we can't yell at her or anything

Eric: yeah I know

Annie: well it's her life and what she does with it is her choice

Eric: absolutely

Kinkirk House

(Mary and Ben are talking privately)

Ben: I found a house for us (touching her stomach)

Mary: you did

Ben: I bought it (dangled a key in front of her)

Mary: (happy) OMG

Ben: it's perfect

Mary: (hugs Ben) I love you

Ben: I love you

Mary: Ben I want us to get married now

Ben: I think we should wait until after the baby is born

Mary: why?

Ben: because I want your whole family to except me and I want them to get to know what we are all about

Mary: I guess if that's what you want

Ben: we are going to get married I promise

Cemetery

(Ruthie is kneeling at Peter's grave and Will is kneeling at Isabel's)

Will: (looking at something shiny sticking up through the dirt beside Isabel's grave) what is that? (Picks up a gold ring out of the ground)

Ruthie: OMG (grabs the ring)

Will: what?

Ruthie: this is my ring you found my ring

Will: that's nice

Ruthie: (hugs Will) you don't know how much this ring means to me

Will: why?

Ruthie: Peter gave me this ring and I lost it

Will: was it your promise ring to him?

Ruthie: yeah how did you know?

Will: he told me about it

Ruthie: o

Will: yeah

Ruthie: is it ok that I wear it?

Will: I wouldn't have it any other way

Garage Apartment

(Phone rings)

Simon: hello

Person: are you Simon Camden?

Simon: yes

Person:

End of Episode

Find out next episode "Suddenly My World Turns Upside Down"


	39. Suddenly My World Turns Upside Down

"Suddenly My World Turns Upside Down"

Episode 39

Person: are you Simon Camden?

Simon: yes

Person: I am calling because your wife Cecilia has just been in a serious car accident

Simon: Are you kidding?

Person: Unfortunately not

Simon: is she alright?

Person: she is lucky to be alive

Simon: I will be right there

(Simon hangs up the phone and runs and gets Hannah and Madison and quickly gets to the hospital)

Camden House

(Will and Ruthie are in the living room waiting for Annie to drive them to Ruthie's doctor appointment)

Ruthie: Mom (calling to Annie in the kitchen)

Annie: coming

Ruthie: ok

(Annie walks in the room)

Annie: ready to go you two?

Will: yup (smiles at Ruthie)

Ruthie: can't wait (smiles back at Will)

Annie: (laughs)

(Annie drives Will and Ruthie to Ruthie's doctor appointment and she goes to the mall)

Ruthie's doctor appointment

(Ruthie and Will are waiting in the room patiently for the doctor to come in)

Ruthie: this is it

Will: I am so excited

Ruthie: Peter was too

Will: (smiles)

Ruthie: I want to find out the sex of the baby

Will: can you do that?

Ruthie: yeah

Will: cool

(Doctor walks in the room)

Will: (shakes the doctors hand) Hello

Doctor: Hi nice to met you

Will: I am Will

Doctor: are you the father of the baby?

Will: no

Doctor: Ruthie do you know who the father is?

Ruthie: (tears fill her eyes) the father of this baby is dead

Doctor: I am sorry

Ruthie: this is Will the father of the baby's cousin

Doctor: my apologies

Ruthie: he is going to help me through this

Doctor: that's real nice

Ruthie: Doctor how far along am I?

Doctor: about 2 months

Ruthie: so it's too early to find out the sex of the baby?

Doctor: yup

Ruthie: can you take a guess on what it might be

Doctor: I think it is going to be a boy

Ruthie: how do you know?

Doctor: I was taking a guess

Will: o

(Ruthie and Will finish up with there doctors appointment and Annie picks them up and they go back home)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy is holding Ryan)

Lucy: did you miss mommy Ryan?

Ryan: (smiles) ma ma

Lucy: (surprised) you just said ma ma

Ryan: (giggles)

Lucy: I love you Ryan

(Mary walks in)

Lucy: guess what

Mary: what?

Lucy: Ryan just said ma ma

Mary: really Emma's first words were da da

Lucy: who did she say that to? Ben or Carlos?

Mary: Ben

Lucy: o

Mary: look Luce I am sorry

Lucy: for

Mary: for not taking your advice into not rushing into things with Ben

Lucy: did something happen between you two?

Mary: no, he just doesn't want to move so fast

Lucy: o are you guys still getting married?

Mary: in the near future

Lucy: cool

Mary: where is Kevin?

Lucy: we are taking a break

Mary: what?

Lucy: Kevin is afraid of me

Mary: why?

Lucy: he thinks I am going to run off again and do something awful to the baby

Mary: that's awful for him to say that

Lucy: I know after everything I have done for Kevin

Mary: yeah I know I mean he is lucky you're even carrying this baby for him and if it wasn't for you Ryan wouldn't be here and a lot of other stuff too

Lucy: yeah you're right

Mary: what else did he say?

Lucy: he said that I don't love myself

Mary: do you?

Lucy: more than anyone (laughs)

Mary: why don't you tell Kevin that?

Lucy: because he wants a break from me

Mary: he is being so not supportive of you

Lucy: whatever

Hospital

(Simon arrives at the hospital and the doctor meets him right outside Cecilia's room)

Simon: is she ok?

Doctor: we think she may be paralyzed from the waist down

Simon: (tears fill his eyes) OMG this cant be happening

Doctor: I am so sorry

Simon: me too

Doctor: she is lucky to be alive

Simon: no she isn't lucky to be alive, she deserves to be alive

Doctor: ok I am sorry

(Simon walks into Cecilia's room and she is lying there lifeless and Simon sits next to her and cries harder than he has ever cried before)

Ruthie's school

(Will and Ruthie sneak into the school and Ruthie goes and gets a book she forgot from her locker)

Ruthie: (opens her locker and a piece of paper falls out of her locker and she picks it up and reads it)

(The letter reads: My Ruthie, today is the day I have decided to kill myself. I cannot go on any longer with all this sadness. I hope you understand the reasons I did what I did. I love you and I love Isabel. I will say hi to her in heaven if I make it there. I am sorry that my death has caused you such pain but it will get better and I hope you met someone who can be there for you and love you forever. I have always loved and adored you and I want you to know how much I still care about you. I am sorry about our fight. I didn't mean any of it; I was using you as an excuse to my feelings of Isabel's death. It wasn't your fault it wasn't anyone's fault. I thought about what you said and I agree God must have really wanted Isabel bad to take her so early in life. I miss you terribly and I will watch over you forever. Please live your life to the fullest; never just settle for average be the best you can be. You have and always will be my life, my passion, and my shining light. I apologize for taking the easy way out but it was the only way. Get married, have more children, go to college, get a job, become a grandmother, grow old. I want you to have a great life, I have because I have had the privilege to know you and have you in my life. Please don't give up on life and do what I did your better than that. Peter Petrowski loves you Ruthie Camden.

Love you soul mate,

Peter

P.S. I found your promise ring it's by Isabel's grave. I LOVE YOU)

Ruthie: (leans against the wall crying) o Peter

(Whitney Houston's song "I have nothing" plays in the background)

Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colours for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
(Your love I'll remember forever)

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you.

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of you love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of you love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

Will: (walks down the hall towards Ruthie smiling)

Ruthie: (immediately puts the note in her pocket because she doesn't want Will to read it)

Will: did you get everything?

Ruthie: yeah

Will: let's go

(Ruthie and Will go back to the Camden's house)

End of Episode

Next Episode "Life is Not worth Living without You"


	40. Life is Not Worth Living Without You

"Life is Not Worth Living Without You"

Episode 40

(This takes place a month later. Cecilia is still in a coma and Simon is going to church everyday praying for her. Lucy and Kevin are still taking a brake; Lucy is taking care of Ryan instead of Kevin. Ben, Mary, and Emma are living in the Kinkirk house with Lucy and Ryan. Ruthie and Will are getting to know each other better and Will is on the Varsity high school football team and he is a second-string quarter back)

this episode takes place in about mid October

Kinkirk House

(Mary, Ben, and Emma went for a walk and Lucy and Ryan are just hanging out at home)

Lucy: life is pretty boring right now isn't it Ryan

Ryan: (nods his head giggling)

Lucy: I wish something would happen without your father around life is boring

(Someone knocks on the door)

Lucy: (opens the door and Kevin's mother is standing there with luggage in her hands) Mom (that's what she calls Kevin's mom)

Kevin's mom: Lucy how are you?

Lucy: I'm great how are you?

Kevin's mom: pretty good

Lucy: let me help you (helps Kevin's mom with her luggage and they go into the living room where Ryan is in his car seat)

Kevin's mom: now who is this? (Looks over at Ryan)

Lucy: (shocked) OMG you don't know do you

Kevin's mom: what?

Lucy: Kevin and I had a baby

Kevin's mom: (smiles really big) you did

Lucy: yeah and we are expecting our second one in about 3 ½ months

Kevin's mom: I can't believe I have a grandson (picks up Ryan out of his car seat)

Lucy: I am so sorry I totally forgot

Kevin's mom: well I haven't been around since you and Kevin's wedding

Lucy: Kevin and I had Ryan on Christmas

Kevin's mom: that's amazing

Lucy: yeah

Kevin's mom: what's his full name?

Lucy: Ryan Daniel Kinkirk

Kevin's Mom: that's wonderful I am so happy for you guys

Lucy: thank you

Kevin's mom: so Kevin and you are expecting another baby?

Lucy: yup pretty soon (patting her pretty big stomach)

Kevin's mom: excited?

Lucy: very

Kevin's mom: girl or boy?

Lucy: no idea

Kevin's mom: so how is Kevin?

Lucy: well

Kevin's mom: well what?

(Lucy tells the whole story about her running away, about Kevin and her feelings, and they talk they had to take a break)

Kevin's mom: he left you?

Lucy: I guess

Kevin's mom: and your 3 ½ months away from giving birth to you guys second child?

Lucy: yup

Kevin's mom: do you really have that severe of a mental state?

Lucy: not at all

Kevin's mom: well then what's his problem?

Lucy: I have no idea

Kevin's mom: I love Kevin and I understand both of your point of views but the past is past and your over it and doing well and he still wants to take a break from his 6 ½ pregnant wife

Lucy: I don't know what is going on

Kevin's mom: Lucy I have to tell you the truth about why I haven't been around

Lucy: (puzzled) ok

Kevin's mom: I ran away too

Lucy: what?

Kevin's mom: I don't know I just did what you did I couldn't take it anymore I wanted a break

Lucy: where did you go?

Kevin's mom: I have no idea

Lucy: o

Kevin's mom: see I was so depressed so I drank and drank till I just couldn't function anymore

Lucy: I understand

Kevin's mom: I have been getting counseling and help and I am doing great

Lucy: what did you run away from?

Kevin's mom: myself

Lucy: why?

Kevin's mom: I am lonely Lucy I lost my husband my kids are all grown up I have no one

Lucy: yes you do

Kevin's mom: who?

Lucy: me

Kevin's mom: what?

Lucy: can you do me a favor?

Kevin's mom: anything

Lucy: I would like you to live with Ryan, Ben, Mary, Emma, and I

Kevin's mom: I would love too thanks so much Lucy (Hugs Lucy)

Lucy: it's my pleasure

Kevin's mom: did I hear Ben, Mary, and Emma in that sentence too?

Lucy: OMG you don't know about that either

(Lucy explains everything with Mary, Carlos, Ben, Emma and the new baby boy on the way)

Kevin's mom: that's wonderful I am glad those two are happy

Lucy: yeah they are happy

(Ben and Mary walk in with Emma)

Kevin's (Ben's) mom: Ben Mary

Ben: (goes over and hugs his mom)

Mary: (hugs Ben's mom)

Kevin's (Ben's) mom: guess what?

Ben: what?

Kevin's (Ben's) mom: Lucy asked me to live with you guys

Ben: actually just with Lucy and Ryan

Lucy: what?

Mary: we found a house Ben bought a house for us

Kevin's (Ben's) mom: congratulations

Ruthie and Will's high school

(Ruthie is watching Will's football practice while doing her homework)

Ruthie: (talking to herself) Will looks so hot, OMG he is so incredibly hot. But I don't know do I really like him? He is so much like Peter so helpful and loving what should I do? I really enjoy being around him but he is so much like Peter I think that's what scares me about him. I miss Peter so much and Will brings back all the wonderful memories I have had with Peter over the years I just don't know if I can do this I don't want to forget about Peter but I need to move on and Will is so much like Peter so it makes it hard to move on. The question I have to decide is if I really truly love Will like I did Peter. I either love Will or I don't its not fair to Will if I don't like him in the way I think he likes me. I can't be so selfish he can't wait on me hand and foot if I am not returning my love and care back. Peter I know your listening and watching over me what should I do? I like Will but do I really love him? Help me out I need a sign

(Will runs over to the bleacher where Ruthie is sitting in a daze)

Will: Ruthie

Ruthie: (snaps out of her daze) uh

Will: want to go grab a slice of pizza?

Ruthie: is your practice over?

Will: yup

Ruthie: I would love too

(Will helps Ruthie get down off the bleachers and he grabs her backpack and carries it to the pizza place)

Hospital

(Simon is talking to Cecilia's doctor)

Simon: Doctor I need to know what are the chances of Cecilia waking up?

Doctor: about 50

Simon: (shakes his head with frustration) I knew it

Doctor: don't give up all hope

Simon: why not? Nothing in my life is going right

Doctor: that can't be completely true

Simon: yeah it is pretty much

Doctor: Cecilia has a chance

Simon: yeah and she also has a chance to not wake up

Doctor: yes that is true

Simon: I just don't know what I am going to do without her

Doctor: well you don't have to think about that

Simon: I have two children and they don't have a mom

Doctor: Please Simon the only way to deal with this is to be as positive as you can even though things are not going to plan

Simon: anything involving my life without Cecilia is not part of the plan

Doctor: Simon all I can say is pray and just then maybe God will perform a miracle

Simon: I have been praying but it isn't working

Doctor: how do you know that?

Simon: Cecilia isn't home with Madison, Hannah and I

Doctor: God still hears your prayers if he didn't hear your prayers you wouldn't be blessed with your wonderful children and wife

Simon: I just need this one miracle I would dodge a bullet for Cecilia I would do anything for Cecilia so she would have to feel one ounce of pain

Doctor: don't tell me tell God

Simon: I think I will

Doctor: what are you waiting for?

Simon: I don't know (walks off and goes into the hospital chapel and prays for Cecilia to be alright)

Police Station

(Kevin is working on papers and Ben walks in the police station and spots Kevin)

Ben: Kevin

Kevin: Ben what's up?

Ben: mom's back

Kevin: is she alright?

Ben: yeah she and Lucy have been talking all day

Kevin: great I bet she has been talking about what a nasty jerk I am

Ben: don't say that Kevin

Kevin: well I bet it's true

Ben: well I guess that might be true because mom doesn't want to see you or talk to you until you make up with Lucy

Kevin: see I told you

Ben: Kevin what is your problem? Why are you trying to compete with me?

Kevin: I don't know

Ben: Kevin we don't have a competition

Kevin: what?

Ben: Kevin you have one of the best happiest rich lives I have ever seen

Kevin: whatever

Ben: Kevin listen

Kevin: I am listening

Ben: no your not

Kevin: you said I have one of the best happiest riches lives you have ever seen

Ben: but do you understand where I am coming from

Kevin: no not really

Ben: how could you be so stupid?

Kevin: ok look I am busy

Ben: sure you are Kevin you know it must be real hard only having to care about your self

Kevin: just leave

Ben: Kevin you just don't get how lucky you are to have such a wonderful caring wife like Lucy, you don't know how much I envy you. Mary and I have something special but not as special as Lucy and you have

Kevin: ok gosh Ben

Ben: no Kevin you don't get what a lovely life you have a nice home a beautiful son a great job and a new baby on the way

Kevin: please

Ben: Kevin stop wake up you have worked hard for your whole life and you have things to show for it don't through it all away

Kevin: but out alright

Ben: no

Kevin: and why not?

Ben: because I can't sit back and watch my brother my example even my hero through his life away

Kevin: it's actually really easy just to leave me alone

Ben: you are not the Kevin I know

Kevin: what the heck are you talking about?

Ben: this Kevin I know loves his wife Lucy and will do anything for her, the Kevin I know loves his son Ryan like there was no one tomorrow, the Kevin I know is a helpful loving caring man who is a shining example of someone who has worked hard for what he has and wouldn't trade one bit of it away

Kevin: you don't know what you're talking about

Ben: maybe you don't know Kevin what I am talking about

Kevin: you know Ben why don't you go worry about your own life

Ben: I don't have anything to worry about I am engaged to the most beautiful wonderful woman in the world I have a amazing daughter and I am going to be a father to a baby boy life really has a meaning for me now

Kevin: good for you but I don't care

Ben: look at you Kevin your miserable

Kevin: no I am not

Ben: whatever you say

Kevin: are you finally going?

Ben: yeah I am going to leave before some of your nastiness rubs off on me

Kevin: get out of here

Ben: I am also going to leave because I don't want to give up all hopes on my hero I don't want to realize what a real jerk he is being because I know that's not him I know he is better than that

Kevin: leave

Ben: just remember you have a wife named Lucy and a son named Ryan and you are going to be father to another baby in 3 ½ months

Kevin: will you ever just leave and be quiet

Ben: who are you Kevin? (Leaves the police station and goes home)

Pizza Place

(Ruthie and Will are splitting a pizza)

Ruthie: this really hit the spot

Will: yeah it was good

Ruthie: Will do you really love me?

Will: yes I really love you why?

Ruthie: I am so confused right now

Will: what's going on?

Ruthie: I am having mixed feelings

Will: about?

Ruthie: I don't know

Will: (stares directly into Ruthie's eyes) Ruthie you can tell me anything

Ruthie: I don't know if I love you in the way you love me

Will: that's what I thought

Ruthie: please don't hate me

Will: Ruthie I could never hate you (smiles)

Ruthie: Will you are like Peter in so many ways and I really like you but (gets interrupted by Will)

Will: but you're scared because I remind you of Peter so much

Ruthie: yeah but being like Peter is such a wonderful thing I really like you

Will: then what's the problem?

Ruthie: I don't know

Will: Give me a shot

Ruthie: Will I think I love you

Will: and you're not just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings

Ruthie: I would be hurting your feelings if I didn't tell the truth

Will: so you really love me?

Ruthie: yes I do

Will: you know I am a different person from Peter I just have some of the same characteristics as Peter

Ruthie: I know and I was being selfish to judge you I love you Will I love you

Will: you are aloud to be selfish you are pregnant with the most beautiful baby in the world

Ruthie: (smiles and leans in to kiss Will)

Will: (leans in and kisses Ruthie)

Hospital

(Simon is walking down the hall back to Cecilia's room and he hears the nurse yell to the doctor from Cecilia's room)

Nurse: doctor come quickly

Doctor: coming

End of Episode…….

Find out next episode what happens


	41. Jealous

"Jealous"

Episode 41

(I am going to call Kevin's and Ben's mom Mrs. Kinkirk)

Hospital

(Simon is walking down the hall back to Cecilia's room and he hears the nurse yell to the doctor from Cecilia's room)

Nurse: doctor come quickly

Doctor: coming

(Doctor runs into Cecilia's room and Simon runs in after him)

Simon: (panicking) what's going on in here?

Cecilia: Simon relax

Simon: (screeches with excitement) Cecilia you're here

Cecilia: (confused) Yes I am here

Simon: (goes over and hugs her) I thought I would never see you again

Cecilia: what are you talking about?

Doctor: Cecilia you were in a car accident about a month ago and you have been in a coma ever since

Cecilia: Well that sucks (laughs)

Simon: yes it did (laughs)

Doctor: I'll leave you guys alone (Doctor walks out of Cecilia's room smiling)

Cecilia: Simon did I give you a little scare?

Simon: a little more like gigantic

Cecilia: (laughs) I didn't mean too

Simon: I missed you so much don't ever do that again

Cecilia: I won't besides I missed all my favorite TV shows (smiles)

Simon: anything else?

Cecilia: (smiling) o yeah I forgot I missed Madison, Hannah, Annie, Eric, Matt, Sarah, Jacob, Mary, Ben, Emma, Lucy, Kevin, Ryan, Ruthie, Will, Sam, David

Simon: anyone else?

Cecilia: o yeah you (laughs)

Simon: (puts a angry look on his face but joking)

Cecilia: I am just joking

Simon: I know cupcake

Cecilia: don't ever call me cupcake again

Simon: but it's such a cute name

Cecilia: I am not cute I am gorgeous (laughing)

Simon: I know you are (kisses her)

Kinkirk House

(Mrs. Kinkirk is playing with Ryan and Lucy is cooking dinner. Mary is visiting with Mrs. Kinkirk also and she is holding Emma. Ben is driving home from the police station)

Mrs. Kinkirk: I am so blessed

Mary: aren't we all

Mrs. Kinkirk: I am so happy that you are going to become part of our family

Mary: I am too

Mrs. Kinkirk: Ben is so happy

Mary: I love Ben so much and I know that he and I are going to be together forever

Mrs. Kinkirk: I'm thrilled

Mary: I wish that Ben was the father of Emma and this little guy (rubbing her stomach)

Mrs. Kinkirk: he wishes that too but he still is going to be there father and you guys will probably have more children

Mary: yeah I gave Ben the custody of the kids and I am looking forward to having children with Ben

Mrs. Kinkirk: So you guys bought a house?

Mary: yup we are moving in next month

Mrs. Kinkirk: that's great

(Ben walks in the front door and he is angry)

Mary: Ben what's wrong?

Ben: I went to go see Kevin today

Mary: and?

(Lucy walks into the living room)

Ben: I hate him

Lucy: who?

Ben: my brother

Lucy: (doesn't say a word)

Ben: I am so sorry Luce

Mary: Ben just don't say anything

Mrs. Kinkirk: it would be best not too

Lucy: Ben how is he?

Ben: not good

Lucy: what's wrong?

Ben: he has turned into the most selfish person I have ever known and I hate him for it I cant stand the way he is treating you I cant stand how irresponsible he is being I looked up to Kevin he's my older brother and he let me down, he let you down, he let Ryan down I hate him

Mrs. Kinkirk: Ben stop

Mary: sorry Luce

Lucy: can we just stop with Kevin he's gone and that's it

Ben: I'm sorry

Lucy: its fine dinner is ready everyone

(Everyone is eating and Lucy is being very quiet because of Ben mentioning Kevin)

Mrs. Kinkirk: Lucy this is very good

Ben: yeah it's great

Mary: one of my favorites

Lucy: (quietly) thanks

Mrs. Kinkirk: so Lucy are you going to find out the sex of the baby?

Mary: yeah Luce

Lucy: (quietly) I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow I can find out then

Mrs. Kinkirk: that's wonderful

Lucy: yeah do you want to come?

Mrs. Kinkirk: I would love too

Mary: can't wait to hear

Ben: yeah are you hoping for a girl or a boy?

Lucy: either one is fine

Mary: yeah

(They finish dinner and Ben does the dishes while the girls all talk in the living room)

Matt and Sarah House

(Matt is feeding Jacob and Sarah comes home from a job interview)

Sarah: (yells with excitement) I got the job

Matt: congratulations

Sarah: I am so excited I really wanted this job

Matt: is it a part time job?

Sarah: are you kidding? This is a serious medical practice

Matt: o

Sarah: so I figure I would go to work all day and you would stay home with Jacob

Matt: (puts on a fake smile for Sarah) wonderful

Sarah: I am glad you're happy

Matt: yeah very (lying)

(Sarah takes Jacob upstairs and is putting him to bed and Matt is sitting on the couch thinking in his head)

Matt: (to himself) what the heck is Sarah thinking? Why do I have to stay home all day? It's not fair I am the one who goes to work and works late nights not Sarah. I am supposed to make a living as a doctor. Great now I have to be house dad, I love Jacob but shouldn't Sarah be the one staying home taking care of him……

Camden House

(Ruthie is talking to her mom)

Annie: so how was school today?

Ruthie: great

Annie: how are you and Will getting along?

Ruthie: great

Annie: how does he look in his football uniform?

Ruthie: great

Annie: is something wrong?

Ruthie: no why?

Annie: because all you keep saying is great

Ruthie: sorry

Annie: Isn't Will wonderful he is so much like Peter

Ruthie: yeah he is

Annie: he seems really involved

Ruthie: yeah he wants to help me out with the baby and everything

Annie: he is such a nice boy

Ruthie: yeah he is

Annie: does someone have a little crush on him?

Ruthie: what the heck mom?

Annie: don't talk to me that way

Ruthie: a crush how immature is that

Annie: Ruthie watch your mouth

Ruthie: of course I like Will

Annie: ok I am sorry calm down

Ruthie: mom I can't take it anymore (breaks down and starts crying)

Annie: (Ruthie's head is over Annie's shoulder and Ruthie is crying) It's ok I know

Ruthie: everything is just happening so fast

Annie: you're growing up

Ruthie: I don't want to grow up

Annie: it's not all that bad

Ruthie: mom I miss being a kid

Annie; you still are

Ruthie: mom I am having a kid

Annie: yeah but that doesn't make you an adult

Ruthie: I wish Isabel never happened then Peter wouldn't be gone

Annie: o Ruthie

Ruthie: why did Peter get to take the easy way out? Why couldn't I go too? He left me with everything

Annie: I know he did but some people just deal with grief in different ways

Ruthie: I wish Peter was here instead of me

Annie: Ruthie don't you ever take your life away

Ruthie: I won't

Annie: Ruthie don't ever make me go through what Paris had to go through

Ruthie: I promise

Annie: I love you and I love Peter and Isabel and Will and now (puts her hand on Ruthie's barely rounded stomach)

Ruthie: and I love you

Annie: Is school to much to handle right now?

Ruthie: no

Annie: because you can leave whenever you need to

Ruthie: I don't want to leave yet

Annie: ok but if you need me for everything please ask for my help

Ruthie: do you think Will is a good idea?

Annie: I think he is the best thing that has ever happened to you besides Peter

Ruthie: really? (Smiles)

Annie: yeah really

Ruthie: so I should give him a chance?

Annie: of course

Ruthie: but is it fair to him if I don't love him

Annie: that's for you to decide

Ruthie: I knew you were going to say that (smiles)

Annie: Will wants to be with you right? And he wants to help you with the baby? And will do anything for you?

Ruthie: yes to all of those

Annie: then what more those your heart need

Ruthie: nothing more

Annie: see

Ruthie: I love Will I really do

Annie; I know you do and he knows you do but you just didn't realize it because you're still in the past

Ruthie: I love you mom (hugs her really tight)

(Phone rings)

Annie: hello

Lucy: hi mom

Annie: Lucy I haven't talked to you in so long how's life?

Lucy: not so good

Annie: what's wrong?

(Lucy explains everything that's happening with Kevin and the Kinkirk's)

Annie: o Luce

Lucy: I need you mom

Annie: and I need you

Lucy: can you come to my doctor's appointment with me and Mrs. Kinkirk?

Annie: of course

Lucy: love you

Annie: love you

(Annie hangs up the phone)

Next Day

Lucy's Doctor's office

(Lucy is in with the doctor and Annie and Mrs. Kinkirk are in her room too)

Doctor: would you like to know what you're having?

Lucy: I don't

Annie: (confused) I thought you did Luce

Lucy: I did but I don't want to now. Doctor can you tell my mom and Mrs. Kinkirk

Doctor: ok

(Doctor whisper's into Annie's hear and Mrs. Kinkirk's hear and tells what Lucy is having)

Annie: that's great

Mrs. Kinkirk: thank you doctor

Doctor: Lucy you're about 7th months pregnant and I think your baby will be born in mid-January

Lucy: I forgot the due date what is it again?

Doctor: I think your baby is due January 15

Lucy: thank you doctor

Doctor: your welcome Lucy see you next month

(Lucy, Annie, and Mrs. Kinkirk leave the doctors office)

Police Station

(Kevin is reading the paper at his desk and Eric walks towards his desk and sits down next to him)

Eric: hello

Kevin: (looks over) O no

Eric: calm down

Kevin: look if this is about Lucy and how I am being so irresponsible then I don't want to hear it

Eric: I just wanted to talk I don't care what about

Kevin: ok

Eric: so how's work?

Kevin: going pretty well

Eric: how's life?

Kevin: I don't know

Eric: where you staying these days?

Kevin: hotel

Eric: you sleeping well?

Kevin: I guess

Eric: ok I am going to be honest with you

Kevin: here it comes

Eric: don't talk back to me Kevin

Kevin: sorry sir

Eric: What is going on? I know Lucy hurt you and I totally get were you coming from and you have every reason to be mad but getting revenge back on Lucy isn't the answer

Kevin: its not revenge

Eric: then what is it?

Kevin: I don't know but it isn't revenge

Eric: look Kevin do you love me daughter?

Kevin: I used too

Eric: do you still?

Kevin: I am not sure

Eric: well then the problem isn't Lucy it's you

Kevin: there isn't a problem

Eric: I knew it all along Lucy isn't the problem. You dish all your feelings onto Lucy saying that she doesn't love herself but the truth is that you really don't love yourself because if you did then you would be home with Lucy right now. You are so unsure of yourself you feel like a failure because Lucy took off for a while and you are punishing yourself because you are so insecure. It's that simple. Look Kevin what Lucy did was wrong and she shouldn't have done that but don't punish yourself for her actions. She loves you Kevin, she needs you Kevin come on you know that you're the man of her dreams

Kevin: Eric please

Eric: Whether you face the truth or not it's true.

Kevin: Eric I can't take it anymore

Eric: Kevin your going have a new baby in a couple of months, Ryan is going to turn 1 soon, Lucy and you are in love don't miss out on life

Kevin: Eric

Eric: please Kevin forgive yourself you gave a pregnant wife at home and you have a son at home don't run away from them

Kevin: thanks for stopping by

Eric: Bye Kevin I trust in you to do the right thing

(Eric leaves and Kevin tries to brush off what Eric just told him because he knows that is true and then a single tear streams down Kevin's check)

End of Episode

Find out what happens


	42. Facing the Truth

"Facing the Truth"

(This episode takes place the 25 of December. Lucy is about 8 ½ months pregnant, Mrs. Kinkirk is living with her and helping her. Mary and Ben are all moved into their new house which is a couple streets down from the Kinkirk house and the Camden house. Simon and Cecilia are still managing college and a family. Kevin and Lucy are still not together. Ruthie is 4 months pregnant and she and Will are as happy as can be. Mary is 6 months pregnant with a boy)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy, Mrs. Kinkirk, Ben, Mary, and Annie are all getting ready for Emma and Ryan's conjoined birthday party)

Lucy: I can't believe it

Mary: our babies are 1

Annie: life goes by fast

Ben: Lucy don't you have a doctor's appointment today?

Lucy: yeah I am suppose to be having my last ultrasound until the baby is born

Mrs. Kinkirk: Lucy do you want me to come?

Lucy: ummm actually I would like Ben to come with me if that's ok?

Mrs. Kinkirk: anything you want

Ben: really Luce you want me to come with you?

Lucy: if you don't mind

Ben: no not at all

Lucy: thanks so much

Ben: my pleasure

Lucy: we should get going pretty soon

Ben: ok let me grab my keys

Lucy: ok

(Ben helps Lucy out to the car and they drive to Lucy's doctor's appointment)

Camden House

(Ruthie, Will, and Eric are going to Ruthie's doctor's appointment)

Ruthie: I am so excited

Will: me too (kisses her)

Eric: ok calm down you two (laughs)

Ruthie: can we go now?

Eric: yup

(Eric drives Ruthie and Will to the doctor's office)

Sarah and Matt's house

Sarah: Matt remember we have to be at Emma's and Ryan's birthday party tonight

Matt: I remember

Sarah: well I am off to work; I can't believe my boss is making me work on Christmas

Matt: (puts on a fake smile) yeah that's awful

Sarah: be a good boy Matt and Jacob watch over your father for me

Matt: (pretends to laugh)

Sarah: bye see you tonight

Matt: bye

(Sarah leaves for work)

Kinkirk House

(Mary, Annie, Mrs. Kinkirk are putting all the finishing touches of the decorations)

Mary: this looks great

Annie: yeah it does

Mrs. Kinkirk: it will be a great night

Annie: hopefully

Mary: what's that suppose to mean?

Annie: well Kevin isn't going to be here for Ryan's first birthday and I just think Lucy is going to be a little upset

Mrs. Kinkirk: it's a shame

Mary: I totally forgot about that

Annie: that is why she asked Ben to go with her

Mary: what?

Annie: Ben reminds Lucy of Kevin so she wanted Ben to come

Mary: I just feel so bad

Mrs. Kinkirk: me too I don't know why my son is being such a jerk

Annie: eventually they will make up

Mary: do you think before the baby is born?

Annie: I have no idea hopefully

Mrs. Kinkirk: they need too

Annie: Lucy can't do this alone but if it comes to that then she is going to have too

Mrs. Kinkirk: I have a feeling Kevin is going to wake up and realize he has responsibilities

Annie: its not like Lucy or Kevin to be so immature

Mrs. Kinkirk: well Lucy has an excuse she is pregnant

Annie: but that is no reason

Mary: mom she is having a baby in little less then a month

Lucy's doctor appointment

(The doctor has just done the ultrasound and Ben is sitting next to Lucy)

Doctor: well everything is looking good

Lucy: that's great

Ben: congratulations Luce

Lucy: thanks Ben

Doctor: I will be right back with the tape of the ultrasound

Lucy: thanks

(Doctor walks out of the room to get the tape)

Ben: you know Luce the tape shows the baby's gender so I wouldn't watch it until the baby is born unless you want to know

Lucy: it does?

Ben: yeah in the top of the screen it says like Lucy Kinkirk ultrasound, and the date and the gender

Lucy: thanks Ben how did you know?

Ben: because I saw the screen while he was doing the ultrasound

Lucy: sorry that I made you come

Ben: don't be Lucy I was honored that you wanted me here

Lucy: (breaks down and leans into Ben's chest crying) I just miss your brother so much

Ben: (comforting Lucy) I miss him too I am so sorry about him

Lucy: (crying) I just don't know what to do

Ben: Don't worry Luce everything will be fine I'll make sure of that

Lucy: (drying off her tears from her eyes) I am so lucky to have you as a brother-in-law

Ben: I think I am the lucky one (smiles at Lucy)

Lucy: Ben (laughs)

(Doctor walks in and gives Ben the tape and the tape is labeled "Baby Kinkirk")

Lucy: thank you Doctor

Doctor: Lucy take it easy ok?

Ben: she will I'll make sure of it (winks at Lucy)

Lucy: bye Doctor

(Ben helps Lucy to his car and they go home to get ready for Christmas dinner/Ryan and Emma's party)

Ruthie's Doctor Appointment

(Ruthie is having an ultrasound and Will is holding her hand, Eric is waiting outside in the waiting room)

Doctor: everything is looking great

Will: that's great

Ruthie: (laughs)

Doctor: would you like to know what you guys are having?

Ruthie: (looks at Will) of course we would

Doctor: well first I would like to tell you that your baby is due May 29th

Will: that's wonderful (smiling at Ruthie)

Doctor: and you guys are going to be proud parents of a baby boy

Will: (excited) I love you Ruthie

Doctor: congratulations

Ruthie: thank you doctor

(Ruthie and Will go back into the waiting room smiling)

Eric: by the smiles on your faces it looks like you found out the gender

Ruthie: Will

Will: It's a boy

Eric: (hugs Ruthie and Will) that's great

Ruthie: I am so happy

Eric: congratulations

Will: Peter is probably looking down on you and smiling Ruthie

Ruthie: yeah I bet he is

Eric: let's go

Ruthie; o and Dad

Eric: yes

Ruthie: I am due May 29th

Eric: I can't believe my baby girl is having a baby and talking about due dates

Ruthie: (smiles)

(Eric, Ruthie, and Will all head over to the Kinkirk's house)

Kinkirk House

(Matt, Sarah, Jacob, Cecilia, Simon, Madison, Hannah, Mary, Ben, Emma, Ruthie, Will, Sam David, Lucy, Ryan, Mrs. Kinkirk, Annie, Peter's Mom and Eric are all eating Christmas dinner)

Mary: Luce thank god we aren't going into labor tonight

Lucy: (laughs) yeah

Matt: I don't think I can deliver one more baby of yours

Ben: (laughs)

Annie: and I don't think I have the energy to clean any more bed sheets for you two delivering in my bed

Simon: (laughs)

Ruthie: guess what?

Sarah: what?

Ruthie: Will and I are going to have a baby boy

Everyone: congratulations

Will: and I would just like to say thank you for dinner and letting me be with Ruthie

Annie: our pleasure

Eric: really our pleasure

(Everyone finishes dinner and Annie and Mrs. Kinkirk do the dishes, and then everyone goes into the living room and exchanges presents and Ben is video-taping all the happiness of the family coming together. Then everyone goes back into the dining room and there are two cakes one with pink frosting that says Emma Mackenzie Kinkirk Happy 1st Birthday. The other cake has blue frosting and it says Ryan Daniel Kinkirk Happy 1st Birthday. Everyone sings Happy Birthday to Ryan and Emma, Ben is taping the whole thing on tape)

Lucy: (cutting the cake) who wants blue cake?

Mary: (cutting the other cake) who wants pick cake?

Sam: I want blue cake

David: yeah me too

Simon: I would like blue and pink cake

Cecilia: me too

Annie: a little of both please

Eric: same here

Matt: blue cake please

Sarah: pink cake

Ben: can I have a little of both

Mrs. Kinkirk: a little of both please

(Everyone eats cake and Ben is still taping all the joy of the family. A couple hours go by and everyone leaves except Mary, Ben, and Emma)

Ben: I think I am going to take a little drive

Mary: where you going?

Ben: somewhere

Mrs. Kinkirk: hurry back

Ben: I will

(Ben drives to the police station. He walks in the police station and the only person in the station is Kevin and Kevin is just sitting there working on papers)

Ben: I knew I could find you here Kinkirk

Kevin: (looks up) Ben

Ben: what's going on?

Kevin: nothing

Ben: so

Kevin: so

Ben: you have misses a lot these past months

Kevin: Ben please

Ben: really Kevin when are you going to grow up? Do you even know what day today is?

Kevin: well it's Christmas I know

Ben: it amazes me that you forget that it isn't just Christmas

Kevin: what the hell?

Ben: Kevin today I took Lucy to her doctor's appointment and when the doctor walked out of the room after her ultrasound you know what you said to me?

Kevin: I don't care

Ben: I know you do. Lucy broke down crying and leaned up against my chest with tears streaming down her face and she said how much she missed you she said she missed my brother

Kevin: (silent)

Ben: come on Kevin she misses you so much I watched my sister and law have tears stream down her eyes because of the amount of pain my brother has caused her

Kevin: (silent)

Ben: I just came here to give you these

(Ben hands Kevin Lucy's ultra sound tape and he hands Kevin the tape of the whole family tonight at Christmas dinner and Emma and Ryan's birthday)

Ben: watch these Kevin it will do you good

Kevin: (silent)

Ben: Merry Christmas Kevin

(Ben leaves the police station)

Kevin: (puts the tapes on his desk and sits there deciding if he should watch them)

(After a couple minutes Kevin decides to watch them so he puts in the tape that is labeled "Baby Kinkirk", and he sitting in front of a TV watching Lucy's ultrasound and you can see the full baby and all the little fingers, toes, and everything else. And Kevin is sitting there staring at the baby with tears streaming down his face. Then Kevin looks up at the top of the screen and sees Lucy Kinkirk ultrasound December 25 gender Male, and he just sits in the dark watching his baby son inside of the love of his life. Then after the ultrasound video was over, Kevin who was still crying puts in the video labeled Christmas)

Kevin: (watching the video with all these happy smiling faces opening presents, laughing, and just having family by your side. Then it comes to the part when it shows Lucy holding Ryan in her lap singing happy Birthday to Ryan with the blue cake in front of them that says Ryan Daniel Kinkirk Happy 1st Birthday with the whole family singing in the background and Kevin has a complete melt down and he burst into tears) HOW COULD I FORGET MY OWN SON'S BIRTHDAY? (Screaming) HOW COULD I? THAT'S MY SON, THAT'S MY WIFE AND I FORGOT ABOUT ALL OF THEM, I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER TO ANOTHER SON AND I CANT EVEN REMEMBER MY FIRST SONS BIRTHDAY (crying) I WANT THEM BACK, I WANT LUCY TO LOVE ME, I WANT RYAN TO CALL ME DADDY, I WANT TO BE THERE FOR THEM FOREVER, I WANT TO BE THERE FOR THE BIRTH OF MY SECOND SON, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID, THEY COMPLETE ME THEY ARE MY LIFE. I LOVE THEM. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN DANIEL KINKIRK.

End of Episode

Find out what happens next


	43. New year, New beginning, New life

"New year, New beginning, New life"

Episode 43

(It is January 1st New Years Day and Will is starting quarterback in the championship football game because the other quarterback got hurt. The game is around 3 in the afternoon. The whole Camden family plus Peter's mom is going to the game to cheer on Will)

The beginning of the episode takes place around noon 3 hours before the big game

Kinkirk House

(Lucy is sitting on her bed thinking about Kevin and how much she misses him and in her point of view the New Year represents that her and Kevin will never be together again and she can't bare that)

Lucy: (in her head) look what I have turned into. I am a single pregnant mother. I thought Kevin would come back to me and that's what has kept me from breaking down but as the New Year starts my marriage to Kevin has ended for good. I didn't know how much you cared about me; I didn't know how much one person could mean to another, I don't know why I ran away from you Kevin in bad times when we needed each other the most. It was stupid and I regret it with all my heart. I ruined the one thing that I wanted the most, love. I don't know how one thing can ruin all that we had. But it did and I am sorry and I regret it everyday.

(Song "Please Remember" by LeAnn Rimes plays in the background)

Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you   
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me

Please remember, Please remember

(Mary walks into the room)

Lucy: hi (sad voice)

Mary: o Lucy please don't cry

Lucy: why would I cry? I just lost one of the most important people in my life

Mary: Kevin isn't gone

Lucy: he isn't here

Mary: but he wants to be here

Lucy: no he doesn't

Mary: why do you say that?

Lucy: I don't just say it I know it

Mary: Luce

Lucy: Mary come on Kevin doesn't want to be with me not after all I did to him I broke his heart I turned away from him I abandon him

Mary: no you didn't Luce

Lucy: Mary it's over between us

Mary: it will never be over

Lucy: how can you be so sure?

Mary: because this is Kevin we are talking about

Petrowski House

(Ruthie and Will are up in Will's room talking)

Will: Ruthie I got you something

Ruthie: (smiles)

Will: (hands Ruthie a medium jewelry box)

Ruthie: What is it? (Smiles at Will)

Will: open it (smiles)

Ruthie: (opens the jewelry box to find a gold charm bracelet that has a heart charm with the name Isabel Hope Camden Petrowski on it, and it has another heart charm Peter Petrowski) o my gosh Will this is so beautiful

Will: there is one more thing (smiles)  
Ruthie: Will this is sweet of you

Will: (has a heart charm in his hand that has the name Will Petrowski on it) you can add this charm if you want (puts the charm in Ruthie's hand)

Ruthie: I knew one special name was missing (puts the heart with Will's name on, on the bracelet)

Will: I love you (kisses her)

Ruthie: thank you so much Will I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life

Will: I think I am luckier (smiles)

Ruthie: you are too nice to me

Will: o Ruthie when the baby is born I'll get you a charm that says the baby's name on it

Ruthie: I love you Will

Will: (smiles)

Garage Apartment

(Simon and Cecilia are lying in bed talking)

Simon: Cecilia I got a job offer

Cecilia: (puts a confused look on her face) but your still in college

Simon: I know but they still want me

Cecilia: but Simon shouldn't you graduate first

Simon: I can't Cecilia

Cecilia: why not?

Simon: because Cecilia we need money and the only way to get the money that we need I need to get a job

Cecilia: Simon you don't have to give up your college education to provide for Madison, Hannah, and I

Simon: yes I do

Cecilia: please Simon don't be silly finish college

Simon: we can't afford for me to finish college

Cecilia: how about I ask my parents for the money?

Simon: are you kidding?

Cecilia: why?

Simon: you are not going to ask for money from your parents because then they think I can't provide for you and the girls and I don't want that

Cecilia: they would understand about the whole college thing

Simon: Cecilia your dad already doesn't like me very much so I want to displease him as little as possible

Cecilia: you haven't displease him that bad (smiles) except that one time when he actually came over and beat the living crap out of you (laughs)

Simon: ha ha very funny

Cecilia: I was joking (puts on an innocent face)

Simon: I know you were (starts kissing her)

Cecilia: (pulls away) umm Simon

Simon: yes

Cecilia: so are you going to take the job?

Simon: (puts on a concerned face) we need the money

Cecilia: how about I get a job instead of you?

Simon: I wouldn't allow that

Cecilia: Simon

Simon: I want you to go to college and I want you to do well

Cecilia: I want you to do the same

Simon: we'll talk about this later but we do need the money

Police Station

(The police station is celebrating New Years day with champagne and food and stuff and Kevin is sitting at his desk trying to ignore all the celebration going on)

Kevin: (in his head) I can't take this anymore (gets up and leaves the police station and starts walking down the road with his hands in his pockets with his head down)

(Ben pulls up in a car beside the sidewalk Kevin is walking on, Kevin doesn't know that Ben is right next to him in the car because he is thinking deeply and he has his head down)

Ben: (calls out) so you watched the tapes?

Kevin: (looks up and sees Ben in the car beside him) Ben

Ben: who did you expect?

Kevin: o I don't know

Ben: did you watch the tapes?

Kevin: how did you know?

Ben: because you actually look like you have been thinking straight

Kevin: (laughs) yeah things have been getting clearer

Ben: do you need a ride?

Kevin: where?

Ben: Kevin do you think I am actually that stupid

Kevin: yes (smiles)

Ben: fine I just thought you wanted to get the love of your life back

Kevin: (hops into the car)

(Ben drives to Ruthie and Will's high school where Will's football game is)

High School

(All the of the Camden family is there because they knew how much them being there meant to Ruthie) (Sarah, Matt, Lucy, Mary, Emma, Ryan, Jacob, Annie, Eric, Simon, Cecilia, Sam, David, Peter's mom are all there and Ben and Kevin are on there way)

(Ben and Kevin arrive at the game and Ben walks down and sits next to Mary on the bleachers and Kevin is standing by the parking lot hoping that Lucy will turn around and see him)

Ben to Mary: I went for a drive

Mary to Ben: where?

Ben to Mary: I picked up some road kill

Mary: to Ben: what? Did you just say you picked up some road kill?

Ben to Mary: look behind you

(Mary turns her head and spots Kevin)

Mary to Ben: o those kinds of road kill

Ben to Mary: (smiles) yup

Mary to Lucy: (whispers in her ear) Look behind you

(Lucy turns her head a sees Kevin and he sees Lucy looking at him)

(Lucy gets up and walks over to where Kevin is while holding Ryan)

Lucy: what are you doing Kevin?

Kevin: something I should have done a long time ago

Lucy: (silent) Kevin

Kevin: let me finish Luce

Lucy: sorry

Kevin: that's the thing Lucy don't be sorry. Don't be sorry for anything I was wrong. You were not the problem I was the problem. I was doubtful in myself because of you leaving. I didn't love myself, I felt like I was a failure because I couldn't even keep the love of my life with me so I panicked and blamed all of my feelings on you and I am sorry. I want to be with you now and for always. I don't know if you would like to remain now and forever Lucy Camden Kinkirk but I know I want to be with you forever

Lucy: (tears of joy stream down her face) Lucy Camden Kinkirk that is my name and I am not changing it

Kevin: (takes Ryan out of Lucy's hands and gives Lucy the most passionate kiss he has ever given her) I love you

Lucy: (smiles) and I love you

Kevin: (walks down to the bleachers where the whole Camden family is sitting holding Ryan in one hand and Lucy's hand in the other hand)

Ben: welcome back Kevin

Kevin: I am glad to be back

Lucy: me too

Eric to Annie: (whispers) now that is happiness (referring to Lucy and Kevin)

(The football game ended and Will had one of the greatest games ever in the high school's record. He got the MVP award of the game, and he also got to hold up the championship trophy)

End of Episode……………

Find out what happens


	44. Sons

"Sons"

Episode 44

(Today is Sunday January 20, and Lucy is 5 days past her due date. Kevin and Lucy are very happy and Mrs. Kinkirk is living with them and everything is going great)

Camden House

(Ruthie, Annie, Eric, Sam, David, Simon, Cecilia, Simon, Hannah, and Madison are all sitting around the table having breakfast)

Eric: so Ruthie is Will coming to church today?

Ruthie: He said he would be over any minute

Simon: I actually am starting to like Will

Annie: he is a very lovely boy

Cecilia: yeah he is

David: we like him

Sam: yeah we like him

Ruthie: so do I

Eric: well everyone I think we should all get ready for church

(Everyone goes up and gets ready for church)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy is in her room trying to find something to wear to mass, Kevin is taking a shower, and Mrs. Kinkirk is down stairs feeding Ryan)

Lucy: (screaming to Kevin in the shower) I can't find anything to wear I am not going

Kevin: (coming out of the shower) Luce you have plenty to wear

Lucy: No I don't

Kevin: (picks an outfit out of the closet for Lucy) how about this one?

Lucy: Does it make me look fat?

Kevin: not at all (kisses her)

Lucy: I think it does

Kevin: well you obviously aren't looking close enough

Lucy: what would I do without you and all your kind lies?

Kevin: I have no idea (laughs)

(Lucy puts on the outfit on, and Kevin puts on his church suit)

Mary and Ben's house

(Mary is all ready for church and so are Ben and Emma)

Mary: should we leave for church now?

Ben: yeah if you want

Mary: I think we should

Ben: ok

Mary: what's wrong with you?

Ben: nothing

Mary: something is wrong

Ben: nothing lets go

Mary: ok

(Mary, Ben, and Emma head to church)

Camden House

(Everyone is loading into the cars to head to church and Will still hasn't showed up and Ruthie is really worried about Will)

Ruthie: mom where do you think Will is?

Annie: I have no idea

Eric: maybe he is already at the church

Simon: yeah maybe Ms. Petrowski took him

Annie: probably

Eric: let's go we are going to be late

(Camden's head to the church)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy, Kevin, Mrs. Kinkirk, Ryan are all ready for church)

Kevin: ready to go?

Mrs. Kinkirk: I am ready

Lucy: let's go

Kevin: ok

Mrs. Kinkirk: I'll get Ryan

(Kevin helps Lucy to the car and Mrs. Kinkirk buckles in Ryan and gets him all settled)

Church

(Everyone is in their seats and church has started)

(Sarah, Matt, Jacob, Simon, Cecilia, Madison, Hannah, Ruthie, Annie, Kevin, Lucy, Mrs. Kinkirk, Ryan, Mary, Ben, and Emma are all sitting listening to Eric's sermon)

Lucy: (whispers to Kevin) I have to go to the bathroom be right back

Kevin: (whispers back to Lucy) do you need me to come?

Lucy: (whispers back to Kevin) I think I got it covered

(Lucy gets up and goes to the back of the church and goes in to the ladies room)

Ladies Room

(Lucy walks in and she is looking in the mirror washing her hands and a sharp pain in her stomach hits her)

Lucy: (grabs her stomach in pain and slowly falls to the floor) O god

(About 5 minutes goes by and Lucy doesn't return to her seat and Kevin gets worried and heads to the back of the church to see where she is)

Ladies Room

(Lucy is on the floor holding her stomach in pain and Kevin peeks his head in the door of the ladies room and sees Lucy on the floor and he runs in gets on his hands and knees beside her)

Kevin: (panicked voice) Luce

Lucy: Kevin the baby is coming (weak voice)

Kevin: be right back ok? Hang in there

Lucy: hurry

(Kevin runs out of the ladies room and runs down the aisle and whispers in Annie's ear that Lucy is in labor)

Annie: (whispers back) we'll meet you at the hospital after church

Kevin: (whispers back) perfect can you take Ryan?

Annie: (whispers back) of course go on daddy (pushes Kevin away from her towards the back of the church)

Kevin: (whispers back) see you soon

(Kevin runs back to the ladies room and picks up Lucy and carries her to the car and Kevin speeds to the hospital with Lucy screaming the whole way there)

Church

(Everyone in the family is worried about why Kevin and Lucy are not in their seats and Annie whispers to all of them that Lucy is in labor and they are going to the hospital after church)

Hospital

(Kevin wheels Lucy up to the maternity floor)

Kevin: (out of breath) MY WIFE IS IN LABOR

Nurse: ok sir just calm down

Lucy: (nasty voice) how about you both calm down because I am in labor and the only one who can be in a bad mood is me alright?

Kevin: ok hunny

Nurse: I'll go find you a room

Lucy: don't hunny me Kevin I am in pain

Kevin: hang in there Luce your doing great

Lucy: o shut up and get me some drugs

Kevin: gladly (laughs)

Nurse: (comes back) your room is 202

Kevin: thank you

(Kevin wheels Lucy fast down the hall to her room, Lucy gets all settled in and the nurse comes in and checks the progress Lucy is making)

Nurse: ok Mrs. Kinkirk it seems that you dilated about 1 centimeter

Lucy: that's it?

Nurse: yes

Lucy: this is going to be a long day

Nurse: by the way your progressing this baby won't be out until tomorrow morning

Lucy: I can't be in labor until tomorrow morning that's insane

Kevin: nurse there has to be something you can do to speed up the process

Lucy: shut it Kevin (nasty voice)

Kevin: (gets a scared look on his face) sorry

Lucy: you better be sorry (angry voice)

Kevin: Luce come on you can do this I know you can

Lucy: hold my hand (grabs Kevin's hand) (huge contraction hits Lucy) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kevin: Luce come on Luce you can do it breathe

Lucy: (starts breathing in and out) owwwwwww God this hurts so much

Kevin: Lucy if I could I would do this for you

Lucy: I know but you can't all you can do is sit there and watch me suffer

Kevin: just think Luce were going to have another baby boy by tomorrow morning or maybe tonight

Lucy: our lives are going to be busy

Kevin: and its going to be wonderful (kisses Lucy)

Lucy: I know it is Kevin; can you go see if our family is here?

Kevin: of course be right back

(Kevin walks out of the room and the family is sitting out in the waiting room)

Kevin: hey everyone

Mrs. Kinkirk: how is she?

Kevin: doing good but this is going to take a while she is only dilated about 1 centimeter

Annie: o god so the process is moving pretty slowly

Mary: that wasn't that case last time

Eric: that's for sure

(You hear Lucy scream)

Kevin: I better get back in there

(Kevin walks back into the room and Lucy is breathing heavily and screaming)

Kevin: (rubs Lucy's back) I know it hurts I am so sorry

Lucy: Kevin I don't want to have a baby right now

Kevin: we'll it's to late now

Lucy: (tears streaming down her face) I need my mom

Kevin: I'll go her hold on

(Kevin pokes his head out the door and tells Annie Lucy needs her)

Annie: (walks in the room) Lucy

Lucy: (tears streaming down her face) mom I can't do it

Annie: Luce you can do it I know you can

Lucy: mom this time I really can't

Annie: o Luce (hugs her)

Lucy: I am scared

Annie: I know you are, and I am scared for you too but I am also very excited and happy for you

Lucy: thanks mom

Annie: Lucy things couldn't be any better for you right now you got the man of your dreams back (turns around and smiles at Kevin) and you have a handsome baby son and you're going to have another baby boy very soon

Lucy: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww contraction (yelling)

Annie: (holding Lucy's hand) breathe that's it Luce that's it

Lucy: (breathing in and out)

Kevin: great job Luce

Waiting Room

(Ruthie is sitting in the corner crying and Simon goes over and sits next to her)

Simon: Ruthie what's wrong?

Ruthie: I don't know where Will is

Simon: o Ruthie (hugs her)

Ruthie: Simon I finally found someone to replace Peter and he disappeared out of my life in the blink of an eye just like Peter did

Simon: Ruthie he didn't go anywhere it's only been a day

Ruthie: something must have happened

Simon: do you want to call him?

Ruthie: I think so

(Ruthie gets up and calls the Petrowski House)

Mrs. Petrowski: Hello (in a sad voice)

Ruthie: I Mrs. Petrowski its Ruthie

Mrs. Petrowski: Ruthie

Ruthie: yes

Mrs. Petrowski: is this about Will?

Ruthie: yeah is everything alright

Mrs. Petrowski: actually no Ruthie everything isn't alright

To be continued…………………………….


	45. Sons Part 2

"Sons" Part 2

Episode 45

(Hospital, Ruthie is talking to Mrs. Petrowski)

Mrs. Petrowski: actually no Ruthie everything isn't alright

Ruthie: is it Will?

Mrs. Petrowski: no Will is fine but his mom or my sister just passed away

Ruthie: (sympathtic voice) I am so sorry

Mrs. Petrowski: thank you Ruthie I don't know what I would do without you and all the joy you bring every time I see you. These past few months have been tough with Peter passing and now my sister passing I don't know what I would do without having my new grandson's birth to look forward too

Ruthie: is there anything I can do?

Mrs. Petrowski: aren't you at the hospital?

Ruthie: yeah I am but Lucy is going to be in labor for a while I think I can get away for a while

Mrs. Petrowski: really you could? Will really needs someone to talk to

Ruthie: should I come over now?

Mrs. Petrowski: how about I come pick you up and we can talk on the way there

Ruthie: o ok I'll meet you out front

Mrs. Petrowski: see you in a couple minutes

(They hang up and Ruthie goes to her mother in tears and tells her about Will's mother and how she needs to see him and Annie gives her permission to go)

Waiting Room

(Mary is standing up starring out the window, and Ben is sitting there playing with Emma in a kind of bad mood)

Mary: (annoyed voice) Ben (she said still staring out the window)

Ben: what do you want?

Mary: come here

Ben: why don't you come here?

Mary: because I don't feel like coming over there

Ben: well I don't feel like coming over there

Mary: get over here Ben (yelling)

Ben: NO (taunting voice)

Mary: why don't you leave?

Ben: how about no

Mary: how about you leave before I kill you (nasty voice)

Ben: I would like to see you try

Mary: what the hell is your problem?

Ben: what the hell is yours?

Mary: don't talk to your pregnant wife that way

Ben: that's the thing Mary you're not my wife

Mary: (pissed because of what Ben just said) what the hell is that suppose to mean?

Ben: I don't have to be your slave just because you're pregnant and I don't have to listen to you

Mary: (pissed) THEN DON'T MARRY ME

Ben: (yelling back) MAYBE THAT'S WHY WE ARENT MARRIED ALREADY

Mary: (really mad) GET OUT OF MY FACE!

Ben: NO

Mary: (hits Ben)

Ben: that hurt so bad (being sarcastic)

Mary: GO FUCK YOURSELF BEN

Ben: well you got that pretty much covered for the both of us don't you?

Mary: (grabs Emma out of his arms) I AM NEVER EVER GOING TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN

Ben: what a relief

(Mary storms into Lucy's hospital room with Emma in her hands)

Mary: I CAN'T STAND THAT MAN (Yelling)

Lucy: (having a really bad contraction and Mary is complaining) MARY GET OUT!!!!!!

Mary: NO

Kevin: Mary please not now

Mary: why not now? You made a huge scene these past couple of months why can't I? (Yelling)

Lucy: (shocked about what Mary said and it made her very upset) what is your problem Mary? Do things always have to be about you? (Crying now)

Kevin: (trying to comfort Lucy) Mary please just leave now before something happens

Mary: I HOPE YOU BOTH HAVE MISERABLE LIFE TOGETHER (storms off crying and leaves the hospital)

Lucy: (having a really bad contraction and she is in tears) Kevin

Kevin: (rubbing Lucy's back and holding Lucy's hand) its ok its ok just breathe your doing great

Lucy: (crying) owwwwwwwwwwwww I can't do this anymore Kevin

Kevin: it's almost over Luce (seeing Lucy's painful eyes looking up at him made him just want to break down and cry but he held it together for Lucy)

Lucy: (contraction ended) glad that one is over

Kevin: (laughs) yeah

Lucy: (wiping the tears from her eyes) Kevin don't ever leave me ok?

Kevin: (wiping off one tear that is streaming down Lucy's face) I am staying here with you

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: sorry to interrupt but Kevin can I see you outside?

Kevin: (confused) yeah sure Luce?

Lucy: (confused) yeah Kevin can you send my mother in?

Kevin: anything for you (kisses her)

Lucy: hurry back

(Kevin walks out of the room and he tells Annie that Lucy needs her and Annie goes into Lucy's room)

Outside the room

(Kevin and the doctor are talking)

Doctor: maybe we should go into my office for this

Kevin: (worried) ok

(Kevin and the doctor go into the office and Kevin sits down and so does the doctor)

Kevin: so what's going on?

Doctor: well looking at Lucy's chart

Kevin: (being impatient) by looking at Lucy's chart what?

Doctor: the baby has a possibility of being mentally challenged or handicapped

Kevin: (puts his head down and just stares off blankly) I knew something like this was going to happen noting can just be perfect for one day in our lives

Doctor: I said your baby might have a possibility

Kevin: it's my son

Doctor: my apologies

Kevin: what caused this to happen?

Doctor: nothing causes this to happen it just happens

Kevin: something must have caused this

Doctor: well medical reasons and stuff but there is nothing Lucy or yourself could have done about it

Kevin: you know what that isn't good enough

Doctor: I know this isn't a positive situation and I am sorry but don't get angry at me

Kevin: I am not angry

Doctor: Mr. Kinkirk it could happen I mean I am not sure

Kevin: I am not paying you to be not sure (walks out of the room and back into Lucy's room)

In the Car

(Mrs. Petrowski and Ruthie are driving in the car)

Mrs. Petrowski: Ruthie I am so glad you are here

Ruthie: I am so sorry about your sister and Will's mother

Mrs. Petrowski: she was really sick and Will and she were really close

Ruthie: (starts to get teary eyed) I had no idea

Mrs. Petrowski: he loved his mother you know he never had a father kind of like Peter

Ruthie: he never had a father?

Mrs. Petrowski: nope his father doesn't even know he exists because my sister didn't want his father to know because he was very abusive and she just didn't want her son to be around that

Ruthie: that's a shame

Mrs. Petrowski: yes it is but he had the most loving mother in the world

Ruthie: she must have been because Will besides Peter is one of nicest, caring, loving boy I have ever met

Mrs. Petrowski: yeah he is a wonderful person and it is a shame that his mother left him so early in his childhood

Ruthie: I am very lucky to have such caring people around me

Mrs. Petrowski: yeah and Ruthie I know things haven't been to easy for you and I just want you to know how much Peter loves you and he didn't leave you because of Isabel

Ruthie: I know that and I love him so much but I'll never understand how much anger he felt to harm himself

Mrs. Petrowski: I will never either but he did what he did and now we have all lost someone dear to our hearts

Ruthie: Mrs. Petrowski I don't want you to think that I am not sad of Peter's passing because I am always smiling and happy

Mrs. Petrowski: Ruthie I know how much you loved my son and I want to see you smile and living life to the fullest or it just wouldn't be the same

Ruthie: I smile around Will he makes me feel like Peter made me feel

Mrs. Petrowski: I know and I know that Will and Peter love you very much including me

Ruthie: (smiles)

(They pull up in the car at the graveyard where Peter and Isabel are buried and Ruthie gets out of the car and starts walking towards Will, and Will is kneeling on the ground in between Isabel and Peter's grave. Mrs. Petrowski leaves the cemetery to give them some privacy)

Ruthie: (kneels down beside him and sees the tears streaming off his face) I am so sorry Will

Will: (crying) me too Ruthie

Ruthie: I really am Will

Will: (crying) Ruthie can you please just go away

Ruthie: Will do you need to talk?

Will: (crying) no why I would need to talk there is nothing to talk about

Ruthie: sorry Will

Will: stop saying sorry Ruthie

Ruthie: do you want me to leave?

Will: (crying) yes

Ruthie: Will we need to talk

Will: (angry voice) WHAT?

Ruthie: (crying) Will please don't do this to yourself

Will: (crying hysterically) I didn't do anything to myself

Ruthie: Will please don't do anything to yourself like Peter did

Will: (gives Ruthie a look) Ruthie I think we should break up (he said quietly)

Ruthie: (stares at the ground and starts to cry) if that's what you really want then ok bye

Will: Ruthie it isn't what I want it's something I have to do

Ruthie: (crying) and I know why

Will: no you don't

Ruthie: its about me and the baby, I am sorry about putting you in that situation to have the responsibility of a child that isn't yours but I really love you Will and I was being selfish so I didn't want to let you go but I understand

Will: that's not it Ruthie that's not it at all

Ruthie: then what is it?

Will: Ruthie I love you and I love the thought of being a father but I don't feel right taking over for Peter he was my cousin and I just turned all your focus and love for him away and I don't want to do that to Peter

Ruthie: I will always love Peter and all the memories I have shared with him over the years but I have to keep moving and keep the memories close to my heart but at the same time move forward its I have to do I maybe might not want too but I have too

Will: I really love you Ruthie but I don't want to hurt you

Ruthie: what are you talking about?

Will: I don't want to do what my father did to me I have never had a father or any man worth looking up to as a father figure and I am afraid I will turn out like them and I don't want you to suffer like you did with Peter

Ruthie: Will you're like Peter in ways but you are different also and that's what I trust about you

Will: what? (Confused)

Ruthie: I love Peter don't get me wrong but I still am angry at him for leaving me and I know that is selfish but I am angry I loved him and I needed him and he left

Will: Ruthie it's alright to be selfish sometimes

Ruthie: and I would have never have loved you as much as I do if you were exactly like Peter because I just cant bear to lose another guy like Peter and that's what I loved about you and that's why I wanted to be with you because I know you will never leave me

Will: I will never leave you as a friend and a supporter but I can't be your boyfriend Ruthie I just can't

Ruthie: I understand Will and I am sorry for all the pressure I put on you

Will: don't be sorry thank you for all the faith you had in me and thank you for giving me a chance (hugs her)

Ruthie: (hugs him back in tears) Friend

Will: I'll get my aunt to come back and take you to the hospital

Ruthie: (trying to stop crying) thanks

Waiting Room

(Everyone is waiting outside except Mary and Emma)

Ben: (is sitting in the corner in a bad mood)

Eric: Ben?

Ben: yes (trying to be respectful)

Eric: are you alright?

Ben: I have to be honest with you I am not ok

Eric: what's wrong?

Ben: Mary

Eric: what about Mary?

Ben: Eric can I ask you something I have been putting off for a long time

Eric: of course

Ben: I would like your permission to marry Mary?

Eric: that's a pretty big step Ben and I really like you and I am sure Mary and you will have a wonderful life but Ben I think you guys are rushing into things I know you'll never hurt Mary in any way but Mary I am not sure about

Ben: (angry at Eric) Mary would never do anything to hurt me

Eric: she wouldn't do it on purpose but with Mary things aren't easy and I want you to be absolutely sure

Ben: (angry) nothing is easy in marriage but I want the challenge and responsibility of marriage because I know I have found the right person to share my life with

Eric: and I know Mary has found the right man to share hers with but just give it some time

Ben: (angry) alright fine

Eric: I want you and my daughter to be happy and I think getting to know one another better will help you in your marriage

Ben: (angry) I said fine

Eric: but you don't agree

Ben: I don't always get what I want

Lucy's hospital room

(Lucy is sitting there breathing in and out because she is having a contraction and Annie is helping her through it, Kevin is just standing there in the door-way looking at this scene)

Kevin: (in his head) how do I tell her? How do I tell her? It would kill her to know that all her hard work and suffering wasn't good enough. I love her and I love my sons but I don't know if Lucy and I could handle another situation or marriage isn't that strong right now and I don't need anymore setbacks away from Lucy

Lucy: (screams in pain) owwwwwwwwwwwww

Kevin: (snaps out of it and runs over to Lucy and helps her) Lucy its ok your doing great

Lucy: (contraction stops) OMG when his this kid going to come out?

Kevin: eventually

Lucy: how about now?

Kevin: that would be nice

Lucy: don't have to tell me twice (smiles)

Annie: so Kevin what did the doctor want?

Kevin: (Looks at Lucy and sees the look in her eye and he just couldn't tell her about the baby so he lies) He just wanted to give his congratulations to us

Lucy: that's nice of him

Kevin: (puts on fake smile and lies again) real nice

Annie: (Looks at Kevin and knows he is lying) Kevin can I talk to you outside? Please

Lucy: why?

Annie: I just want to talk to him about something

Lucy: go ahead I'll just be lying here dieing

Kevin: (kisser her) I'll be right back

(Annie and Kevin go out of the room)

Annie: ok what did the doctor really want?

Kevin: nothing

Annie: Kevin don't lie to me

Kevin: I'm not

Annie: spill

Kevin: alright the doctor wanted to warn me about the baby

Annie: (yells) WHAT ABOUT THE BABY? IS THE BABY ALRIGHT?

Kevin: its ok calm down I don't want Lucy to hear she couldn't take it

Annie: what couldn't she take it?

Kevin: because the baby might be mentally challenged or handicapped

Annie: (hugs Kevin) I am so sorry I didn't mean to make such a scene

Kevin: its alright I just don't want Lucy to worry until we absolutely know ok?

Annie: alright I'll keep it to myself

Kevin: thank you I just don't want Lucy to have a harder pregnancy then she already had

Annie: I understand

(But what Annie and Kevin didn't know was Lucy heard their whole conversation and she was really upset and worried)

TO BE CONTINUED………

Find out next episode

(Sorry I have to go watch the presidential debates)


	46. Miracle

"**Miracle" Part 3 of "Sons"**

**Episode 46**

**Hospital**

**(But what Annie and Kevin didn't know was Lucy heard their whole conversation and she was really upset and worried)**

**Lucy: (starts crying) **

**(Kevin walks in the room and so does Annie) **

**Lucy: (screams at them while crying) GET OUT**

**Kevin: (surprised) Luce what's wrong? **

**Lucy: (screaming and crying) YOU LIED TO ME **

**Kevin: (confused) what are you talking about Lucy?**

**Lucy: the doctor said that our baby might be physically challenged or mentally challenged and you didn't even bother to tell me**

**Kevin: (now upset) Luce I just didn't want you (Lucy interrupts him) **

**Lucy: (yelling) TO WORRY, news flash Kevin this whole pregnancy I can not stop worrying so this isn't any different **

**Kevin: I just didn't want you to worry anymore than you have been **

**Lucy: (crying) what were you going to tell me if our baby was mentally ill or physically? **

**Kevin: (silent) **

**Lucy: (crying) so if our baby was born in that condition you would have shrugged your shoulders and have acted like you had no idea that could be a possibility? **

**Kevin: Luce**

**Lucy: I had a right to know Kevin (crying) **

**Kevin: Your right and I am sorry **

**Lucy: sorry won't help you now Kevin this whole year has been nothing but sorry and excuses and I am sick of it **

**Kevin: Luce please **

**Lucy: GET OUT Kevin (yelling and crying) **

**Annie: Kevin why don't you just leave **

**Lucy: mom you have to leave too (crying) **

**Annie: Luce**

**Lucy: you were going to lie to me too mom (crying) **

**Annie: ok fine if you don't need me then I'll leave (very upset voice) **

**Lucy: I don't need you or any of the family just go home**

**Annie: if that is what you want **

**Lucy: yes that is what I want **

**Annie: anything else? **

**Lucy: can you please ask Ben to come in here and to bring Ryan with him? **

**Annie: ok good luck Lucy **

**Lucy: (contraction hits) thank you owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**(Annie and Kevin just walk out the room not noticing that amount of pain Lucy is in) **

**Annie: Ben **

**Ben: yes (upset tone) **

**Annie: Lucy would like to see you **

**Ben: (confused) ok **

**Annie: with Ryan **

**(Eric hands Ryan to Ben) **

**Annie: good luck Ben **

**Ben: (nods his head and goes into Lucy's room) **

**Lucy :( screaming because of the pain) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Ben: (runs over to Lucy's side holding Ryan and holds her hand and encourages her) It's ok Luce, breathe **

**Lucy: owwwwwwwwwwwww **

**(Ryan starts crying) **

**Ben: (rocking Ryan back and forth in one arm and holding Lucy's hand in the other) **

**(Kevin is looking through a little window on Lucy's room door and he sees Ben holding Ryan and holdings Lucy's hand and he is really angry and jealous of his brother because he knows that should be him in there instead of Ben) **

**Kevin: (in his head) I HATE HIM…..Who does he think he is? That is my wife, my son, and my new son on the way. Ben has Mary and Emma why does he need Lucy and Ryan too? Lucy and Ryan are my responsibility my life not his. How can he appeal to Lucy after how upset he mad Mary earlier? I hate him. He has always had the easy life and I have always earned what I have and I know Lucy and Ryan are mine not his. (Shakes his head and turns away from the window and sits in the corner and sits there just pondering angrily to himself) **

**(Everyone in the family has left because of Lucy's wishes except Kevin, Ben, and Ryan) **

**Camden House **

**(Ruthie is upstairs in her room staring at herself in the mirror with tears streaming down her face and Annie walks in) **

**Annie: (standing in the doorway looking at her daughter staring at herself in the mirror) **

**Ruthie: (doesn't notice Annie in the room and Ruthie puts her hand on her stomach and starts talking out loud to herself) Why? Why did you have to happen? I am not ready for another disappointment. I already disappointed your sister why do I have to do it to you? You don't have a dad and I am useless as a mom. I am not a mom; at least I don't feel like a mom without your dad around anymore. I thought that Will your dads cousin would make me feel and adjust to the fact of being a mom because he reminds me of your daddy so much. His mommy just died today and I now have to be his support system. I can't rely on him anymore. What I am trying to say is that I am sorry. I am sorry for bringing you into this world. I am sorry for your dad not being here as you grow up. I am sorry for all the mistakes I'll make with you. I don't want to make any mistakes in your life so I am thinking about giving you up to a family with a mom and a dad that can really care for you and be a strong role model for you as you grow older. I love you and I think giving you up would be best for you. (Crying now) Will was my last hope and as usual miracles don't happen regarding my life anymore. I love you though and I can't wait to see you. I don't know how I am going to be able to hold you and look into your eyes knowing that I won't be able to raise you with Peter. **

**(Ruthie then looks over and sees that her mom heard everything she said) **

**Ruthie: mom**

**Annie: (a little emotional) Ruthie **

**Ruthie: (runs over and hugs her mom as tight as she can and doesn't let go for a while) **

**Annie: (crying) Ruthie I am so sorry about Will and Peter and I love you for being so responsible and strong through this past year **

**Ruthie: (still holding her mom as tight as she can crying) It's been a tough you're on all of us mom **

**Annie: (crying) yes it has **

**Garage Apartment **

**(Simon is laying on the bed thinking to himself and Cecilia is sitting there staring at him) **

**Simon: is there something you would like to talk about? **

**Cecilia: maybe **

**Simon: well? **

**Cecilia: Simon I made a few calls and I think there is someone who you can talk to about this job offer and college **

**Simon: if it's your dad no thank you **

**Cecilia: just talk to him **

**Simon: I don't want to get money from him Cecilia he already doesn't like me very much **

**Cecilia: talk to him **

**Simon: I'll think about it **

**Cecilia: no time to think **

**Simon: (confused) **

**Cecilia: he is waiting outside **

**Simon: Cecilia **

**Cecilia: go outside **

**Simon: fine **

**(Simon walks down the stairs of the garage apartment and goes and sits next to Mr. Smith who is sitting on a bench in the back yard) **

**Simon: Sir **

**Mr. Smith: Simon how are you? **

**Simon: look Sir no offense but can we just get this over with? **

**Mr. Smith: ok well Cecilia tells me that you need money **

**Simon: yes we do need money but that's why I am going to take the job I was offered **

**Mr. Smith: would you be taking the job and still be going to college?**

**Simon: no Sir **

**Mr. Smith: then you can not take the job**

**Simon: (frustrated) then how am I suppose to raise my family? **

**Mr. Smith: simple **

**Simon: it isn't simple Sir **

**Mr. Smith: I give you all the money you need and in time you pay me back **

**Simon: Sir you know I can get the money right? **

**Mr. Smith: look Simon if you are worried that I think any less of you if you take the money I don't **

**Simon: why wouldn't you? I can't even support my wife and daughters**

**Mr. Smith: Simon I would only think less of you if you took that job and didn't finish college **

**Simon: (silent) **

**Mr. Smith: and by not finishing college you would be letting yourself down and Cecilia and when Cecilia is disappointed in you then I am disappointed in you **

**Simon: but Sir**

**Mr. Smith: I admire you Simon for your willingness to put your family's needs before your own **

**Simon: I would put Cecilia, Hannah, and Madison before me always **

**Mr. Smith: I know that but sometimes putting your self in front will be also putting Cecilia, Hannah, and Madison in front too**

**Simon: I guess **

**Mr. Smith: you'll understand in time (pulls out if checkbook and writes Simon a huge check and hands it to Simon) **

**Simon: thank you Sir and I have full intention paying you back **

**Mr. Smith: staying married to my daughter and raising a family with her is all the pay back I need (smiles at Simon and walks to his car and drives away) **

**Lucy's room **

**(Lucy is sleeping and Ben is sitting in the chair beside her rocking Ryan back and forth and then the Doctor comes in) **

**Lucy: (wakes up) **

**Doctor: I am so sorry to wake you but we need to check you **

**Lucy: (weak voice) ok **

**(Doctor checks the monitors and then Lucy) **

**Doctor: well Lucy it looks like you fully dilated (smiles) **

**Lucy: (weak voice) great **

**Doctor: why don't I give you about 5 minutes alone and then we will begin to push**

**Ben: thank you Doctor **

**(Doctor leaves) **

**Lucy: Ben you don't have to be here if you don't want too **

**Ben: I want too Luce **

**Lucy: can you do me a favor?**

**Ben: anything**

**Lucy: can you go give Ryan to one of the nurses to hold until the baby is born?**

**Ben: be right back **

**(Ben goes and gives Ryan to one of the nurses and before Ben walks back in the room the doctor stops him) **

**Ben: doctor**

**Doctor: I need to talk to you**

**Ben: yes**

**(Kevin is starring at the doctor talking to Ben) **

**Doctor: this might be a difficult birth as you might have heard the baby has a possibility of being mentally or physically challenged**

**Ben: I am aware **

**Doctor: so do not freak out if the baby is rushed out of the room or something after the delivery or anything **

**Ben: ok thank you Doctor I am sure everything will work out ok **

**Doctor: I will do my best to make sure that happens **

**Ben: please do this is my sister-in-law and I really don't want anything to happen to her or the baby **

**Doctor: I know and I don't either **

**Ben: thank you **

**(Doctor walks into the room, and Ben looks over at Kevin who is glaring at him) **

**Ben: Kevin **

**Kevin: (nasty voice) what?**

**Ben: I am sorry **

**Kevin: for what?(nasty voice)**

**Ben: for all of this **

**Kevin: it's no big deal and since it is not a big deal I think I am going to be leave **

**Ben: don't leave Kevin she needs you**

**Kevin: no she doesn't she wants and needs you**

**Ben: I don't want her and she doesn't want me**

**Kevin: save it Ben I don't want to hear it **

**Ben: Kevin come on **

**Kevin: go my WIFE needs you **

**(Kevin walks out of the hospital and it is raining and he starts walking in the rain. Ben goes into Lucy's room) **

**Lucy: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Ben: (runs over and helps her) Lucy breathe **

**Lucy: (crying) I can't Ben it hurts so badly **

**Ben: I know it hurts but you have to get through this **

**Lucy: Please Ben don't make me **

**Doctor: we have a problem **

**Lucy: (freaks out) what?**

**Doctor: the babies heart rate is dramatically dropping we need to get you into surgery now **

**Lucy: (bursts into tears) I don't want to go into surgery **

**Ben: (scared) don't worry Lucy everything will be ok **

**Lucy: (crying really hard) no it won't **

**Ben: (firm voice) look Lucy you have to be strong for your sake and your son's sake **

**Lucy: (crying) I don't want to be strong, I can't be strong **

**Ben: trust me you can be strong just hang tight **

**Lucy: (crying) I am going into surgery Ben how can I relax and hang tight **

**Ben: you can I promise God wouldn't let it happen if he didn't think you could handle it **

**Lucy: (crying) **

**(Doctors come in a wheel Lucy up to emergency C-Section and Lucy is in tears and Ben steps out of the operating room and pulls out his cell phone and calls Kevin's cell phone)**

**Ben: Hello (panicked voice)**

**Kevin: Hello (depressed voice)**

**Ben: Kevin come quickly**

**Kevin: what?**

**Ben: the baby **

**Kevin: bye (Kevin hangs up the phone and runs back through the rain to the hospital)  
(The song "One Thing" by Finger Eleven plays in the background as Kevin runs through the rain back to the hospital) **

If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something

I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time

**(Kevin runs up to the surgery floor and runs to the room where Ben is standing outside) **

**Kevin: (rushed voice) where is she?**

**Ben: (relieved voice) in there **

**Kevin: thank god (puts on all the proper clothing for surgery and stuff and runs into the room) **

**(Lucy is crying and moaning in pain because she didn't have time for a full epidural so she can feel all the pain and Kevin kneels down by her head and wipes the tears off her cheeks)**

**Kevin: I love you**

**Lucy: Kevin please don't do me any favors **

**Kevin: I love you and I am sorry **

**Lucy: sorry in this case is good enough (smiles at him at the same she is crying) **

**Kevin: I am so sorry about all this **

**Lucy: it's only half your fault Kevin (smiles and cries because of the amount of pain)**

**Kevin: hold my hand (grabs her hand and Lucy squeezes his hand really tight) **

**Lucy: owwwwwwwwwwwww Kevin I can't take it anymore (crying) **

**Kevin: you can Luce I am here (smiles) **

**(Then the doctor pulls out a baby and cuts the cord and rushes him over to the table to make sure he is alright) **

**Lucy: (crying) is my baby alright?**

**Kevin: I don't know (teary eyed) **

**(The doctor has his back turned to Kevin and Lucy and he is leaning over at the baby making sure his lungs are clear and the baby isn't visible so Lucy and Kevin can't see what is going on) **

**Lucy: (crying) **

**Kevin: (worried look on his face)**

**(The doctor turns around with a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket and a little blue hat on in his arms) **

**Lucy: (crying) is he ok?**

**Doctor: (smiles and hands the baby to Kevin) your son is perfect **

**Kevin: (happy tears are following down his face as he holds his son in his arms) Lucy we have a son **

**Lucy: (happy tears are streaming down her face) **

**Kevin: (kisses Lucy) I love you so much**

**Lucy: (crying still) I love you **

**Kevin: Lucy we have a baby boy (smiles at her like he is the luckiest guy in the world right now) **

**Lucy: (smiles and tears are still following down her face) we have 2 baby boys **

**Kevin: two perfect baby boys (smiles)**

**Lucy: (smiles) I am so happy right now**

**Kevin: this is the best moment we have spent together all year **

**Lucy: (kisses Kevin) what is this little guy's name? **

**Kevin: umm how about you pick the name**

**Lucy: well how about Kevin Patrick Kinkirk?**

**Kevin: after his daddy? (Smiles) **

**Lucy: after his daddy (smiles) **

**Kevin: Kevin Patrick Kinkirk JR **

**Lucy: yeah Kevin **

**Kevin: Luce you don't know how much this means to me **

**Lucy: I have an idea of how much (smiles) **

**Kevin: well since my name is Kevin could we call him by his middle name Patrick? **

**Lucy: yeah because it will be less confusing **

**Kevin: (smiles and kisses Lucy) I'll go call the family **

**Lucy: great (smiles)**

**(Kevin walks out of the room and Ben comes running over and Kevin hugs Ben really tight)**

**Kevin: I have another son (smiles)  
Ben: congratulations **

**Kevin: his name is Kevin Patrick Kinkirk JR**

**Ben: after his proud dad **

**Kevin: exactly Ben when Mary has the baby you have no idea about all the feelings rushing through you at the moment you hold your son or daughter for the first time **

**Ben: is the baby healthy? Is Lucy doing well?**

**Kevin: baby is perfect and Lucy is perfect **

**Ben: that's wonderful I am so happy for you**

**Kevin: thanks so much (shakes Ben's hand)**

**Ben: that's what family is for **

**Kevin: I am going to call the Camden's **

**Ben: ok can I go see Lucy and the baby **

**Kevin: call the baby Patrick (laughs)**

**Ben: ok (smiles  
(Ben walks in the room and holds Patrick and he smiles with excitement) **

**Lucy to Ben: when you hold your son for the first time you'll feel like the luckiest man in the world**

**Ben: I can't wait but I bet Mary won't even talk to me anymore **

**Lucy: I'll talk to her (smiles at Ben) **

**Ben: thanks**

**(Kevin walks back into the room and takes Patrick from Ben and he sits there holding Patrick) **

**End of Episode….**

**Find out what happens**


	47. Complete

"Complete"

Episode 47

(Takes place 2 days after Patrick was born. Lucy, Kevin, Patrick, Ryan and Ben all are home from hospital and everything is going great for them. Mary and Emma are no where to be seen. Mary is about 7 months pregnant now. Ruthie is about 5 months pregnant. Sarah and Matt are doing fine. Cecilia and Simon are doing better than ever.)

Kinkirk House

(Patrick is sleeping in the nursery along with his brother Ryan. Lucy is lying on the couch, Ben is sitting on the floor just tossing a baby rattle up in the air in a deep depression, and Kevin is sitting there just reading the sports section of the news paper)

Lucy: (moans)

Kevin: (looks up from reading paper to see why Lucy moaned)

Ben: (tossing rattle up and down) where is she?

Lucy: (groggy voice) I have no idea

Kevin: well where do you think she would go Ben?

Ben: back to that Carlos guy I bet

Lucy: she would never go back with Carlos ever

Ben: I bet she is with that guy right now

Kevin: I doubt it

Ben: well then where is she genius?

Kevin: I don't know

Ben: well you're a cop find out

Kevin: I am on my break ok

Ben: shut up its not like you're the one that had the baby

Lucy; (weak voice) yeah so both of you shut up

Kevin: see what you did Ben

Ben: not really

Lucy: stop fighting you two

Kevin: he started it

Lucy: look Kevin I am not in any mood to break up my husband and his brother fighting like little girls

Ben: (starts laughing) you got in trouble

Kevin: shut up

Lucy: (shrieks) don't say any of those words

Kevin: yes mother

Lucy: shut up Kevin

Kevin: I thought you weren't aloud to say that word (smiles)

Lucy: funny very funny (being sarcastic)

Ben: Lucy do you have any idea where Mary might be?

Lucy: (half asleep) and do you not have any idea that I am trying to take a nap?

Kevin: (starts laughing) you got in trouble

Lucy: both of you leave me alone I'm tired and I need my rest

Kevin: sorry I am also tired but do I get any rest?

Lucy: did you just have a baby come out of you?

Kevin: well no but

Lucy: don't talk Kevin (smiles and is half asleep)

Kevin: woman these days (laughs and walks out the front door with Ben smiling)

(As they go down the drive way, Ruthie is walking up the driveway kind of upset)

Kevin: hey Ruthie

Ruthie: hi Kevin

Ben: where you off to?

Ruthie: to see Lucy

Kevin: I wouldn't do that

Ruthie: why not?

Ben: because she is asleep

Ruthie: so I'll be right back

Kevin: Ruthie please don't wake her up

Ruthie: I need her

Ben: she just had a baby cut your sister a break

Ruthie: well I am having a baby so leave me alone

(Ruthie stomps into the house and wakes up Lucy)

Lucy: (yelling because she thought Kevin woke her up) Kevin! God DAM YOU!

Ruthie: Luce its Ruthie not Kevin

Lucy: Ruthie what is your problem?

Ruthie: I need your help

Lucy: ok what make it fast I'm tired

Ruthie: well as you know Will and I broke up

Lucy: I didn't know that. I am so sorry Ruthie

Ruthie: you didn't know? O yeah you were in labor at the time

Lucy: (laughs) are you ok?

Ruthie; not really

Lucy: well what is wrong?

Ruthie: I can't handle a baby all by myself

Lucy: you have the family you are not all alone

Ruthie: I want a father figure for my baby not just my family

Lucy; I can understand that

Ruthie: I can't handle the pressure anymore

Lucy: are you thinking of putting your baby up for adoption?

Ruthie: it crossed my mind

Lucy: Ruthie I think you should think about this more you have no idea what that is going to feel like giving your baby up like that

Ruthie: I have a pretty good picture of it Lucy remember my daughter Isabel?

Lucy: that's right I am sorry. But still Ruthie think about it you're giving up the last piece of Peter you have

Ruthie: that's what makes it hard

Lucy: well talk more later but can I get some sleep?

Ruthie: of course thanks Lucy

More Later….


	48. Complete part 2

Complete Part 2

Episode 48

Camden House

(Eric and Annie are talking about Ruthie in their bedroom)

Annie: Ruthie is in trouble

Eric: why do you say that?

Annie: I over heard her talking to herself out loud in her room

Eric: what did she say?

Annie: she wants to give up the baby

Eric: did you hear why?

Annie: she relied on Will to be the father figure to replace Peter but since Will now has bigger problems she doesn't think she can handle it

Eric: that's not true, Ruthie can handle this

Annie: I'm not so sure anymore Eric (upset)

Eric: (sympathetic voice) Annie

Annie: Eric I don't want her to give up the baby, I want her to know that we are here for her and that we love her

Eric: she knows we love her

Annie: (crying) I'm scared that she is going to take off like the rest of them have

Eric: (soft voice) Annie they didn't take off our kids are grown up now

Annie: I don't want them to grow up

Eric: I know you don't but they are and Ruthie is

Annie: she is growing up so fast and I feel like there is nothing I can do to help her just slow down

Eric: Annie she is always going to be our baby but she is getting older and she is growing up faster than the rest because she has too

Annie: I wish she didn't have too

Eric: that's why she is going to give up the baby

Annie: (crying) what do you mean?

Eric: she knows that she is growing up really fast and she is scared to death of growing up she wasn't before the incident with Peter and now she couldn't be any more scared

Annie: she has had it tough the last couple years

Eric: she has and I wish there is something more I could do to help her through it all

Annie: me too I miss my baby

Eric: we need to help her through this and she needs us more than ever right now

Annie: your right Eric you're always so right I love you for that

Eric: I love you (kisses her)

(Ruthie listened in on her parent's conversation and she was in tears and ran up to her room quickly)

Kinkirk House

(Patrick is crying non-stop and it is driving everyone nuts)

Kevin: (yelling over Patrick crying) Lucy what are we going to do?

Lucy: (yelling back) He won't stop crying

Ben: (yelling over Patrick too) let me hold him

Kevin: (yelling back) ok (hands Patrick to Ben)

Ben: (holding Patrick) Patrick what is the problem? (Talking babyish)

Patrick: (puts on a little baby smile and sticks his little tongue out a little and stops crying)

Lucy: (shocked that Ben was so good with Patrick) wow

Kevin: (shocked too) Ben

Ben: what?

Lucy: we have to find Mary

Ben: why all of a sudden do you care?

Kevin: Ben you're amazing with kids you need to be with Mary you need to be a father

Ben: I know but Mary doesn't want to be with me and she doesn't want me to be a father

Lucy: from past experience being pregnant and all, Mary doesn't know what the hell she wants right now

Kevin: (starts laughing)

Ben: (smiles) so she is just really emotional and will take me back right?

Lucy: I guess if you find her yeah

Ben: come on Kevin (rushing over to put Patrick in Lucy's arms, and then grabs Kevin's wrist)

Kevin: hold up Ben where are we going?

Ben: to find my soul mate

Kevin: now?

Ben: when do you suppose I find her?  
Kevin: Ben just give it some time she will come back

Ben: and would if she doesn't?

Lucy: then we will find her

Ben: but I want to be with her now

Kevin: give her time

Lucy: I'll see if I can track her down or get a hold of her through phone or email or something ok?

Ben: thank you Ill give her a week to come back and then I'm going to search everywhere until I find her

Kevin: deal (shakes Ben's hand)

Garage Apartment

(Cecilia is studying and looks to be having a really tough time with the material)

Simon: Cecilia is everything ok?

Cecilia: its fine (annoyed)

Simon: how is school going?

Cecilia: fine (annoyed)

Simon: are you alright?  
Cecilia: I'M FINE (yelling at Simon)

Simon: I'm sorry

Cecilia: can you please just shut up (annoyed)

Simon: look Cecilia I got this in the mail (showing her a white envelope)

Cecilia: why did you open it, it is addressed to me?

Simon: why didn't you tell me?

Cecilia: I wanted too but I just didn't want you to get upset

End of Episode

What didn't Cecilia tell Simon? What is in the envelope? Where is Mary? What will happen with Ruthie? Will she give the baby up? Will Ben and Mary find each other? FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE


	49. New Problems

"New Problems"

Episode 49

(It's been little over a week since my last episode. Cecilia and Simon haven't talked about the contents of the envelope yet. Ben is really worried about Mary, Mary has not returned to the Kinkirk's house. Patrick is causing lots of trouble for Kevin and Lucy, he keeps crying and crying. Ruthie has been up in her room for the past week, not feeling well, and she refuses to go to school and her parents have no idea how to help)

Little Change in Due Dates and stuff

-Ruthie is 6 months pregnant and is due May 29 as scheduled

-Mary is about 8 ½ months pregnant and is due February 18th

Kinkirk House

(Ben is pacing back and forth across the living room floor. Kevin is sitting there. Lucy is in Patrick's nursery trying to get him to fall asleep)

Ben: Kevin I need to find her

Kevin: give her some more time

Ben: I need her now

Kevin: what can we do?

Ben: we?

Kevin: do you possibly get that I care about my brother and my sister-in-law?

Ben: I just didn't think you were going to help me

Kevin: I want to know that my sister-in-law is safe

Ben: I just wish I could know if my hopefully future wife is safe

Kevin: I'm sure she is safe and I know it's safe to call her your wife

Ben: (smiles) I have to find her

Kevin: let's go for it

Ben: (grabs the phone and dials Carlos's number)

Carlos: (answers the phone) Hello

Ben: (hesitant to say hello back) Carlos?

Carlos: this is he, who may I ask is calling?

Ben: its Ben  
Carlos: o hey Ben

Ben: Carlos I need to know something

Carlos: ok

Ben: have you seen Mary anywhere?

Carlos: yes

Ben: is she there with you right now?

Carlos: that is none of your business

Ben: it is

Carlos: look Ben she, Emma, and the baby are safe

Ben: and that I am glad of

Carlos: I have to go now

Ben: wait

Carlos: what now?

Ben: can I please talk to her?

Carlos: not now

Ben: well could you please take a message for her?

Carlos: I'll see what I can do

Ben: can you please tell her that I love her, and that I am so sorry for what I did to her at the hospital. I know that I was the biggest jerk in the world but I didn't mean anything I said. She is the love of my life and I don't want to lose her or Emma or the new baby. Before Mary my life had no purpose but then suddenly I saw her face and things opened up. I saw the only one I would want to grow old with, have a family with, and love. I know that I said and did some stupid things but I just want her to know that I've been thinking of how much I need her to be apart of my life and she has no idea what my life would be like without her love and without her presence. I love her more than life itself and I found love with her. I found myself. I want to be a father. I want to be the one that protects her, guides her, loves her, be the one she comes home to, I want to be her husband for now and forever. I love her.

Carlos: I'll give her that message

Ben: thank you Carlos

Carlos: bye Ben

Ben: bye (hangs up)

(Mary also gets off the phone and she was listening in on Carlos and Ben's conversation and heard everything Ben said and she knew that he was the man she wanted to be with for her life also)

Mary to Carlos: Carlos

Carlos: yes

Mary: could you do me one huge favor

Carlos: anything

Mary: could you drive me back to Glen Oak?

Carlos: for Ben?

Mary: I'm so sorry Carlos

Carlos: don't be

Mary: I love him Carlos

Carlos: I know that and I am glad to drive you back to Glen Oak you need to be with someone who loves you like he does

Mary: thank you Carlos you have no idea how much this means to me

Carlos: It's the least I can do for you because I know I've let you down and I don't want to let you down any more

Mary: thanks so much (kisses him on the cheek)

Carlos: do you want to go grab any of the things you brought and Emma? And I'll carry them to the car for you

Mary: I'll be right back (runs off to get her things)

Camden House

(Ruthie is lying on her bed up in her room.)

Ruthie to herself: I can't go to school. I can't see his face. I can't do it. I don't want to go to school anymore. I hate my life. How can I live through this? Why did God do this to me? I can't handle this. But I guess I have to handle this now. (Rubbing her stomach) I'm having a baby boy; I'm going to be a mother to a son and daughter. I wish Isabel and Peter were here. Peter watch over Isabel in heaven. I know you guys are looking down on me and the new baby. Peter are you mad at me for moving on and trying to find another boyfriend? I didn't mean to move on because I still love you very much, I just don't want to be alone (starts crying now). Can you please perform some kind of miracle? I need one right now

(Will walks in her room)

Will: (softly) Ruthie

Ruthie: Will

Will: (sees that Ruthie has been crying) I brought your assignments that you have missed (hands her the books)

Ruthie: thank you

Will: so how are you doing?

Ruthie: fine how have you been doing?

Will: pretty good I made the Varsity baseball team

Ruthie: that's wonderful

Will: yeah we don't start until late March but it should be fun

Ruthie: yup

Will: are you going to be at school soon?

Ruthie: I don't think so

Will: well that's too bad

Ruthie: I guess

Will: if you don't mind me asking, really how have you been doing?

Ruthie: fine, I'm fine, it is great sitting here day after day fat as hell

Will: you're not fat at all

Ruthie: I don't feel that way but whatever I don't want to bore you with my excuses

Will: you never bore me

Ruthie: how is school anyway?

Will: boring like usual

Ruthie: ok

Will: umm Ruthie I know we aren't going out or anything but I would like to know if you would like to go to the school mixer on Friday with me

Ruthie: (thinks about it for a minute) I can't

Will: that's alright (looks down) maybe another time. Feel better I have to go

Ruthie: thanks  
(Will leaves)

Ruthie to herself: I hate this

Garage Apartment

(Cecilia is sitting there not talking to Simon. Simon is sitting there reading the newspaper)

(Hannah starts to cry)

Cecilia: (sits there and doesn't move)

Simon: (sits there and doesn't move)

Cecilia: (stares at Simon)

Simon: fine I'll get her

Cecilia: fine

Simon: (picks up Hannah, and she stops crying and then Simon puts her back down) it's your turn next time

Cecilia: don't tell me what to do

Simon: I can tell you anything I want its you who won't tell me anything

Cecilia: Simon shut up about the envelope

Simon: Cecilia why couldn't you just tell me?

Cecilia: because you didn't need to know

Simon: I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW? I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT MY WIFE GOT KICKED OUT OF COLLEGE BECAUSE SHE FAILED EVERY COURSE LAST TERM AND REFUSED TO COMPLETE ASSIGNMENTS AND SKIPPED CLASSES

Cecilia: that was none of your business

Simon: it's my business when my wife is having trouble with something. It is my business when my wife is off skipping classes and doing god knows what

Cecilia: what the hell do you think I was doing?

Simon: I have no idea what you do any more

Cecilia: do you think I was cheating on you or something?

Simon: I don't know

Cecilia: I wasn't

Simon: then where did you go all those times you skipped class?

Cecilia: I can't tell you

Simon: I'm your husband you can tell me anything

Cecilia: Look Simon I really can't and don't want to tell you

Simon: Cecilia

Cecilia: Simon

Simon: let's just talk this over

Cecilia: I really can't tell you this

Simon: yes you can

Cecilia: fine but you have to promise not to get mad

Simon: ok fine now talk to me

Cecilia: I got a job

Simon: (confused of to why she would get a job when he was offered this big job and she didn't want him to take it so he would finish school) Why on earth would you get a job?

Cecilia: to get some money

Simon: why would you need more money? We got a lot of money from your dad for our education and for the girls

Cecilia: I can't tell you the reason why

Simon: you need to tell me

Cecilia: we need more money

Simon: I've been paying the bills and things are going steady

Cecilia: trust me we need more money

Simon: why?

Cecilia: we can't keep living here forever, we can't live on steady

Simon: but Cecilia I was offered this big job a couple weeks back and you wanted me to finish school before I got a job now why all of a sudden I hear you give up your education to get a job?

Cecilia: Simon I just told you

Simon: and I just told you we are fine and when we are out of college I'll get that big job and we will find the perfect house and we will be doing better than ever

Cecilia: I know that but we need some money now

Simon: I still don't understand why

Cecilia: (quietly so Simon can't hear) I'm pregnant

Simon: what? I didn't hear what you said

Cecilia: (a little louder but so Simon can hear it) I'm pregnant

Simon: you're pregnant?

Cecilia: yes

Simon: that's wonderful I'm so happy

Cecilia: why? I thought you would be so pissed

Simon: that you are pregnant? Why would you ever think I would be mad?

Cecilia: no idea we didn't plan on having another baby right now though

Simon: I know but its still wonderful news (kisses Cecilia)

Cecilia: so you're ok with this?

Simon: I'm overjoyed about you being pregnant but I am not thrilled about you failing out of school and getting a job

Cecilia: I'm sorry

Simon: don't worry about money alright?

Cecilia: alright

Simon: I can handle that, and I am going to help you get through school alright?

Cecilia: I got kicked out remember?

Simon: we'll fix it together

Cecilia: I love you (kisses him)

Carlos's house

(Mary, Emma, and Carlos are about to take off to Glen Oak)

Mary: thanks so much Carlos

Carlos: this is the least I could do for you and Emma

Mary: about Emma... I want you to have custody too

Carlos: really?

Mary: yes, Ben and I will always have most of the custody of her but I want her to see her daddy more

Carlos: this means a lot to me

Mary: but don't let her down again Carlos alright?

Carlos: I already have lost the love of my life and I don't want to lose my daughter or my son right?

Mary: o yeah I forgot about him

Carlos: when is he due anyway?

Mary: February 18th

Carlos: getting close

Mary: yeah it is

Carlos: are you and Ben planning on getting married soon?

Mary: hopefully

Carlos: well that's good

Mary: yeah it will be good

(Mary and Carlos have this very long conversation back to Glen Oak and about half way through the trip Mary gets this uncomfortable pain in her stomach)

Mary: (pain hits) owwww

Carlos: are you alright? (Worried)

Mary: I think I'm in labor

Carlos: we need to get to a hospital

Mary: hurry

Carlos: (calls Kinkirk house)

Ben: (answers the phone) hello

Carlos: Ben?

Ben: Carlos

Carlos: Ben look Mary is in labor

Ben: where are you guys?

Carlos: well I was driving Mary back to Glen Oak because she wanted to be with you and we are about ½ hour away from Glen Oak and Mary is having sharp pains and we are on the way to the nearest hospital

Ben: what hospital?

Carlos: I have no idea what town we are in right now. 1 second

Ben: isn't the town about half an hour away called Riverdale?

Carlos: yeah that's it Riverdale Hospital

Ben: I'll be there as soon as possible

Carlos: hurry

Ben: thanks a lot Carlos tell Mary I'm on my way and that I love her

Carlos: I will

(Hangs up the phone and Ben rushes to the hospital to be with Mary)

End of Episode…

Find out what happens next. Will Ben make it on time or at all? Will Mary and the baby be ok? Will Carlos receive custody of Emma and the new baby? Will Ruthie and Will ever make up? Will Ruthie be ok? Is Patrick crying so much normal? Or is something else wrong? Will Cecilia get back into college? Will the new baby expected for Cecilia and Simon cause a huge change in their marriage? Find out next episode


	50. Life Changing Events

Episode 50

"Life Changing Events"

Kinkirk House

(Ben just got off the phone with Carlos and is rushing up the stairs yelling for Kevin or Lucy)

Ben: (yelling) KEVIN? LUCY?

(Both Lucy and Kevin come running towards Ben telling him to keep his voice down because they just got Patrick to go to sleep and Ryan)

Kevin: (whispering in a harsh tone) What Ben?

Ben: Mary is in labor and is in Riverdale local hospital about half an hour away with Carlos

Lucy: Get going. We'll be right behind you with the rest of the family. You don't want to miss a thing now get going.

Ben: (hugs Lucy really fast and gives Kevin a brotherly hug) Thanks see you soon (he starts running towards the door)

Kevin: (whispers to Ben loud enough for him to hear) A baby will change your life but a family can change everything

Ben: (whispers back in a hurry) I want everything to change (he runs out the door and heads for the hospital)

Camden House

(Kevin runs over to the house and he finds Eric upstairs writing his sermon)

Kevin: Mary is in labor

Eric: you found her?

Kevin: she was with Carlos

Eric: and Ben?

Kevin: he is on his way to the hospital right now

Eric: I see then I'll just find out what is going on with that later

Kevin: me too

Eric: I'll get this household ready to go and you get yours

Kevin: ready break (starts laughing)

Eric: (laughs) where are they?

Kevin: o right, they are at Riverdale local hospital it's about a half an hour away from here

Eric: thanks for that information (winks at Kevin)

(Kevin runs back to his house)

Eric: (yells for Annie) ANNIE?

(Annie comes running up the stairs)

Annie: (yelling back) what is going on?

Eric: Mary is in labor in Riverdale

Annie: we need to get there now (starts panicking)

Eric: (grabs Annie's hand) calm down remember we have done this many times before

Annie: (starts smiling) I remember

Eric: I'll see if Ruthie is up to wait in a hospital

Annie: I'll get the boys ready and inform Simon and Cecilia

Eric: I'll call Matt and Sarah and tell them too

(Eric goes up the stairs and sees Ruthie lying on her bed asleep and he stands there for a couple seconds just looking at his daughter sleeping and her stomach showing and he just remembers her as a little girl and when things weren't as complicated)

Eric :( looking at Ruthie a little tear filled his eye and he decided to write Ruthie a note telling her where they would be and that he didn't want to wake her up but if she wanted to come he would come pick her up. He left the letter by her bed side and kissed her fore-head and whispered softly that the next time he would be rushing to the hospital for a birth of a grandchild of his he would be rushing to see her)

(Then Eric called Matt and Sarah and the Camden family rushed to the hospital along with the Kinkirk family)

Hospital

(Mary is in her room breathing through the contractions with Carlos by her side waiting for her family to arrive)

Mary: Carlos are they here yet?

Carlos: I'll go check (he walks outside and right in front of him is Ben)

Ben: Carlos

Carlos: Ben

Ben: how is Mary?

Carlos: doing great

Ben: may I see her?

Carlos: of course

(Ben walks into the room and kneels by Mary's bed side)

Ben: (on his knees) Mary Camden will you marry me?

Mary: (silent but starring right into Ben's eyes)

Ben: Mary I understand I was wrong to say those things to you and I can't ever take that back but I can show you that even though I can't take those words back I can prove I never meant them. I want to be apart of your life. I want to witness your past and sweep all those troubles away. I want to be apart of your future. I want to be apart of you as you are in me. Please give me the chance to be apart of you because I love you and I need to be with you. I need to be there for everything because I know I can be everything you need through anything. I know I can because I know I love you. My brother said to me as I rushed out the door to see you that a baby changes your life but a family will change everything and I didn't know what that meant before but I know what it means now. A baby can change your life even if you didn't want to change but a family will change everything because you wanted it to. I want to change everything. I want to change us. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. I want to raise Emma and this baby and possibly future children with you. I want to be there forever for you. I can be if you can manage to give me one more chance. You will never regret it. I promise you with everything I can give you that I love you and will never let you down. Please (tears filling his eyes as Mary stars into them)

Mary: (starring into his tear-filled eyes) I love you Ben and I know you can be the man of my dreams because I love you and you love me. And I now know that what I feel for you is called love because even in the worst of times thinking about you makes me smile without any words to describe how I feel. Please marry me. Please love me. Please be with me. (Starts crying and a contraction hits and she puts out her hand and Ben puts a ring on her finger and grabs her hand and helps her through the contraction)

(The whole family including Carlos is waiting in the waiting room except Ruthie)

Annie: how is she?

Carlos: you know Mary always strong

Eric: that's my Mary

Kevin: is Ben with her?

Carlos: yes (he is holding Emma)

Eric: she has missed you (talking to Carlos about Emma)

Carlos: I've missed everything but both of them deserve a man like Ben to care for them and I'm happy he's here to give them the best life which I didn't give them (kisses his daughters fore-head)

Simon: (holding Hannah whispers to Cecilia) I love you

Cecilia: (holding Madison and whispers back) I love you

Simon: do you need anything?

Cecilia: I'm hungry but I'll go get it myself

Simon: Cecilia I'll get it

Cecilia: Simon its fine

Simon: no I want to get it

Cecilia: Simon I can manage to get myself some food

Simon: but I can do that for you

Matt: Simon calm down she can get her own food

Simon: shut up Matt

Cecilia: Simon calm down

Simon: I don't need my brother telling me what I can and can't do for my wife

Cecilia: Simon it's ok

Matt: Simon relax

Annie: boys knock it off

Simon: what is everyone's problem? I'm just trying to be helpful and I'm getting a bunch of crap from my brother who is so jealous of his wife's career he has to take it out on me

Matt: (grabs Simon arm and Simon punches Matt right in the face but Matt manages to pull Simon down the hall and bangs him against a wall) (yelling) what the hell is your problem?

Simon: get off of me Matt

Matt: what gives you the right to say right in front of my wife that I'm jealous of her career which isn't true what so ever?

Simon: what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do for my wife?

Matt: because she said she could get her own food and you were being a psycho telling her you would get it even when she told you she was fine

Simon: (yells at Matt) CECILIA IS PREGNANT THAT'S WHY YOU MORON

(The whole family could hear what Simon just yelled at Matt and they all looked at Cecilia holding Madison and Hannah)

Cecilia: this is great way to tell you that we are expecting again

Lucy: congratulations though

Annie: (stunned and smiles)

Eric: that was unexpected but congratulations

Sarah: sorry for Matt's behavior and congratulations

Kevin: congratulations

Carlos: congratulations

(Then you hear Simon yell at Matt again)

Simon: GET AWAY FROM ME...GO RUIN SOMEONE ELSES LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOURS SUCKS BECAUSE YOUR WIFE HAS A GREAT JOB AND YOUR STUCK AT HOME WITH YOUR SON ALL DAY.

Sarah: (hears what Simon says and walks off somewhere crying with Jacob)

Eric: (angry at Simon for what he said storms down the hallway and tells both of them to knock it off) Simon knock it off. Grow up. For God's sakes Sarah was sitting right there and could hear you twos every word. And another thing your sister is in labor and in great pain and you two have the nerve to cause a commotion on this occasion.

Matt: (realizing this runs off to go find Sarah in the hospital)

Simon: I'm sorry I just lost my cool.

Eric: go apologize to the family and then to Matt and Sarah

Simon: (walks down the hall and apologizes to the family and Cecilia and sits down next to her waiting for Matt and Sarah to return to apologize to them)

Hospital Room

(Mary is very close to being able to deliver and is in a lot of pain and Ben is helping her through everything)

Mary: owwwwwwwwwwwww

Ben: Mary its ok, everything is going to end very soon

Mary: owwwwwwwwwwwww Promise?

Ben: I promise

Mary: it's a little easier the second time knowing I have you by my side Ben

Ben: (kisses her) it's easier to breathe now that I am with you

Mary: well I'm glad you can breathe because I can't (laughs)

Ben: it's almost over (holds her hand)

(The doctor walks in the door)

Doctor: its time Mary

Mary: ok. Ben I know this a little weird favor to ask you but can Carlos be in here also?

Ben: of course anything for you I'll go get him

Mary: thank you Ben. I love you

(Ben walks outside)

Ben: Carlos, Mary wants to know if you would be in the room while she is delivering the baby?

Carlos: really?

Ben: yes really come on

(Carlos hands off Emma to Annie and both Carlos and Ben walk into the delivery room)

Carlos: (puts his hand on Ben's shoulder) ready to be a daddy?

Ben: (smiles at him and shakes his hand)

Mary: owwwwwwwwwwwww (Puts out both of her hands)

Ben: (holds one of her hands)

Carlos: (stands there not knowing if it was his place to hold the other)

Mary: Carlos do you mind? (Putting out her other hand for him to hold)

Carlos: (smiles with a surprised look on his face and holds her other hand)

Doctor: are we all set Mary?

Mary: owwwwwwwwww I hope so

Ben: it's going to be alright Mary

Carlos: you can do this

Mary: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Doctor: ok Mary breathe

Mary: (breathing deeply)

Ben: that's it

Carlos: your doing great

Mary: owwwwwwwwwwwww

Doctor: you are doing great 1 more big push

Carlos: almost there

Ben: come on Mary you can do this you're so close

Mary: (squeezes both of their hands really tight) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ben: (reacting from the pain from Mary squeezing his hand) I loooooooveee youuuuu

Doctor: It's a BOY (holds up a tiny newborn baby boy)

Ben: (kisses Mary and is really excited) I love you so much.

Mary: I love you (crying now)

Carlos: Congratulations you two (smiling)

Mary: (looks at Carlos) Congratulations dad

Carlos: (smiles and points to Ben) that's the real daddy

Ben: (smiles) thank you Carlos

Carlos: no thank you for giving Mary, Emma, and this new little guy someone to love them and give them everything they deserve. Thank you for taking care of them.

Ben: (smiles) forever

Mary: (kisses Ben)

Carlos: I'll leave you guys alone now with your new son

Mary: thank you so much for everything Carlos

Carlos: no Mary thank you (walks out the door)

(The doctor places their new son wrapped in a blue blanket into Ben's shaking arms)

Mary: (smiling and looking deeply at Ben holding their son thinks to herself how lucky she is)

Ben: (trying to stop shaking his arms holding his new baby son) Sorry Mary for shaking so much

Mary: (smiles and laughs) your doing just fine daddy

Ben: (smiles and hands his son over to Mary) he's perfect

Mary: he is (smiles as she looks down at her son's sweet face) he reminds me so much of his daddy (smiles)

Ben: he definitely is perfect like his mommy (smiles)

Mary: do you like the name Benjamin James Kinkirk?

Ben: after me?

Mary: of course (smiles)

Ben: I love it (smiles and kisses her) we can call him James so we don't get mixed up

Mary: I love you (kisses him and James's small fore-head)

Hallway

(Sarah is crying and Matt apologizes for what Simon said)

Sarah: is that true?

Matt: no that's not true I'm really happy for you

Sarah: are you positive?  
Matt: I love you Sarah and I love Jacob

Sarah: I know you do and I love you both but I need you to feel like you can tell m everything

Matt: I can and I will (kisses her)

Sarah: I love you (kisses him)

Waiting Room

(Ben walks outside carrying James carefully over so that everyone can see him)

Ben: Everyone I would like you to met Benjamin James Kinkirk (hands him to Eric) and Mary and I decided to call him James instead of Ben

Everyone: (smiles) Hi James welcome to the family

Ben: Mary is doing great alone with James

Kevin: (Pulls Ben aside) you did it Ben. You're a dad.

Ben: thanks for everything Kevin (smiles)

Kevin: does she have a ring on her finger?

Ben: well of course she does

Kevin: (smiles)

Ben: this is amazing

Kevin: (loudly) Mary and Ben are engaged!

Everyone: (hugs and kisses Ben) Congratulations

(Everyone goes in and celebrates with Mary)

Camden House

(Ruthie is awake and is calling her dad's cell phone but he isn't answering because he can't hear it ring with all the celebration of Ben and Mary getting married and the new baby)

Ruthie: (crying) I'm just not so important anymore. (Clicks the end button on the phone and goes upstairs crying herself to sleep)

End of Episode…..


	51. Giving Up

Giving up Part 1

Episode 51

(This episode takes place in mid-April. Ben and Mary are enjoying their new son James and discussing wedding plans. Lucy and Kevin are concerned about Patrick. Ruthie is about 8 months pregnant and facing some really difficult decisions about her life. Will is on the baseball team as their star-pitcher and has been given at the end of the season a chance to play in the minor leagues and then the majors. Matt and Sarah worked everything out between them and are discussing plans for some life-changing events. Simon and Cecilia are still living in the garage apartment. Cecilia was reaccepted into college and Simon and her are doing the best they can managing the twins, living conditions, the new baby on the way, and school.)

Kinkirk House

(Lucy has a splitting head-ache from Patrick screaming and crying and she thinks she is coming down with the flu. Kevin is at work. Ryan is over at Mary and Ben's house playing with his cousin, Emma)

Lucy: (lying on the couch downstairs listening to Patrick scream upstairs from his nursery) I'M COMING, I'M COMING (yelling and runs up the stairs and picks up Patrick from his crib. As she rocks him back and forth all of a sudden she faints and hits the floor as does Patrick)

(For 2 hours Patrick continues to scream, helpless on the ground, as Lucy is unconscious on the floor until Ben walks into the nursery holding Ryan unsure as to why Lucy didn't answer the door)

Ben: (scared tone) Lucy! (Places Ryan in his crib and immediately picks up Patrick who is screaming and crying off the floor) It's ok Patrick, its ok. (And places Patrick into his crib and pulls out his cell and calls 911 for help. Then he calls Kevin, who immediately rushes home)

(Kevin runs up the stairs to the nursery and finds his wife being carried off in a stretcher unconscious and Patrick being handled by the paramedics too)

Kevin: what's going on?

Paramedic: Sir, please step out of the way this is an emergency

Ben: Kevin, let them do their job

Kevin: are they ok?

Paramedic: Its hard to say, sir, please let's get them both to the hospital

(Paramedics rush Lucy and Patrick to the hospital as frantic Kevin is driven to the hospital by Ben)

Camden House

(Eric and Ruthie are talking in the kitchen)

Ruthie: Dad?

Eric: yes, Ruthie?

Ruthie: I need to talk with you in your office

Eric: that's a good idea, Ruthie; we haven't gotten the chance to talk in a while

(Eric and Ruthie go into Eric's office)

Eric: so what's up?  
Ruthie: I….want…to (pauses)

Eric: want to what?

Ruthie: I…want…to…put the baby up for adoption

Eric: (shocked) why?

Ruthie: I can't handle a baby at all

Eric: Ruthie, you're just nervous that's all

Ruthie: (firmly) No. Dad I have thought about this for a long time and it's the right thing to do

Eric: Ruthie, are you sure? You know you have your mother and I here to help with the baby

Ruthie: I don't want you and mom to be burdened with a new baby that isn't even yours

Eric: it's not a burdened at all, we love you and you are talking about our grandchild who we also love and adore too

Ruthie: Dad, please I can't do it

Eric: (looks Ruthie straight in the eye) Ruthie, listen to me you can do anything

Ruthie: I can't do anything without Peter (starts to cry)

Eric: Ruthie, it will be ok

Ruthie: I want my baby to have a good life but with another family (sadly)

Eric: Ruthie, you need to raise this baby not another family

Ruthie: I can't do it

Eric: (firm) you can do it, Ruthie. If you can bring a baby into this world without Peter, you can raise it without Peter.

Ruthie: (tears running down her face) I can't.

Eric: Peter would want to see you taking care of your son

Ruthie: he probably doesn't even care about our son (starts crying harder)

Eric: you know he does, don't say that Ruthie

Ruthie: (upset) I miss him, I need him here with me

Eric: I know but you can't give up. You can't give up on your life. You can't give up on your son. He needs you.

Ruthie: I can't do it. Please help me find parents for my baby.

Eric: I found the right parent, my daughter.

Ruthie: Dad, Please…

Eric: Ruthie please think about what you're doing. How about you wait until the baby is born and after if you still want to put him up for adoption then I'll help you, fair?

Ruthie: ok I'll do it

Eric: thank you.

(Phone rings and Eric answers it)

Eric: hello

Ben: Hey Eric, its Ben

Eric: Hi Ben

Ben: you need to come to the hospital right away

Eric: why? Is something wrong with Mary? Or the kids?

Ben: No, it's Lucy and Patrick

Eric: what happened?

Ben: I don't have time to explain but please just get down here as soon as possible

Eric: we are on our way

(Hangs up)

Ruthie: who was that?

Eric: Ben, he needs us to get down to the hospital

Ruthie: why?

Eric: Lucy and Patrick

Ruthie: what's wrong?

Eric: No idea

Ruthie: I'll get Simon and Cecilia

Eric: thanks I'll get your mother and the twins

Ruthie: I'll call Matt and Sarah

Eric: I'll call Mary

(Eric and Ruthie gather the family and they all head for the hospital)

End of "Giving Up, Part 1"

Giving Up, Part 2

(At the hospital, the whole family is there gathered in the waiting room waiting to here the conditions of Lucy and Patrick. Kevin is in the waiting room also pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor)

Kevin: (nervous and angry tone) WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG

Ben: calm down Kevin they'll be ok

Eric: All we can do is pray for now Kevin

Kevin: easy for you to say

Eric: what are you talking about, easy for me to say?

Kevin: it's not your wife in there or your son in there

Eric: no Kevin it's not my wife in there or my son in there, it's my daughter and grandson, so why don't you just sit down and watch your tone with me

Kevin: go to hell

Eric: Kevin

Ben: what's your problem? (Talking to Kevin)

Kevin: my problem is everyone telling me to calm down

Annie: everyone just relax

Mary: it's the best thing we can do for now

Simon: mom is right

Matt: let's not cause a commotion

Kevin: if they don't get a doctor out here soon to tell me what the hell is going on in there I'll cause more than a commotion

(All of a sudden cops come through the doors of the waiting room and head towards Kevin)

Chief: You're coming with us

Kevin: for what? (Rude tone)

Other cop: (starts to put the hand-cuffs on Kevin)

(Kevin struggles the cop to the ground and is finally overpowered and has the hand-cuffs on)

Eric: (loudly) what's going on officer?

Chief: Kevin Kinkirk is being sentenced with the crime of shaking an infant causing mental trauma to his son

All the family: (horrified) Kevin is innocent

Chief: we'll see about that

Kevin: (angry tone) I've never shaken Patrick or Ryan ever

Chief: well to the doctors they say you have

Kevin: what about Lucy? Is she ok?

Chief: you mean your wife?

Kevin: yes

Chief: she is being charged with the same crime

Kevin: I can't believe this… (annoyed tone) How is her condition?

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: she is pregnant

All the family: (shocked) WHAT?

Kevin: what?  
Doctor: she is pregnant

Kevin: I heard that part

Doctor: she is just fine Mr. Kinkirk but I'm afraid your son has suffered minor head injuries

Kevin: and you think Lucy and I shook him?

Doctor: he shows perfect signs of being shaken

Kevin: Doctor, you do realize he also hit the ground when Lucy fainted?

Doctor: I did know that Mr. Kinkirk but the x-rays prove signs of being shaken

Kevin: Neither Lucy nor I have ever shaken Ryan or Patrick

Doctor: we'll argue your case in court

Kevin: this is ridiculous

Doctor: as soon as your wife is out of the hospital she will be also put in jail joining her husband (giving a nasty look to Kevin)  
Eric: you can't take either one of them

Annie: Lucy and Kevin are great parents

Doctor: as for Ryan he will be put in the protective care of his god-parents Mary and Ben Kinkirk. Where are they in this group?

Mary and Ben: (walk over towards the doctor and grab Ryan quickly out of the doctor's hands) I know for a fact the right parents for Ryan and Patrick are Kevin and Lucy

Doctor: and when Lucy does in fact have the couples 3rd child he will also be put into your care

Kevin: trust me Doctor Lucy and I will be proven innocent by then

Doctor: of course you will (sarcastic)

Eric: how is Patrick?

Doctor: he is fine and with a little therapy he will be back to normal

Kevin: thank god

Doctor: as for his parents and their poor behavior towards what should be the most important things in their lives I hope they never see their children again

Ben: (stand up close right in the doctors face) and I hope you never see the gates of heaven you son-of-a-bitch

Doctor: want to go to jail along with this guy?

Ben: (steps back and spits on the doctor) the one who should go to jail is you for being the most hated guy in all of Glen Oak

Chief: (immediately wrestles Ben to the ground)

Ben: (before being pinned down he punches the doctor right in the face)

Chief: and you are under-arrest for attempted murder (talking to Ben)

Ben: if I wanted to kill him I would have done it the minute I walked in the room

Doctor: have fun in prison (talking to Ben is a nasty tone)

Ben: it's better than being in your presence (nasty tone back)

(The cops proceed out to the swat car with Ben and Kevin hand-cuffed)

Doctors: would you care to see Lucy?

Eric: (rudely) I actually don't think you should be Lucy or Patrick's doctor anymore so if you excuse me I would like to have a new doctor to take of my daughter and grandson

Doctor: as you wish (leaves them in the waiting room)

Annie: let's go see Lucy

(The whole family goes out of the waiting room and finds Lucy's room)

Lucy's room  
(Lucy is asleep with all these wires hooked up to her)

Annie: (lightly taps Lucy on the shoulder whispering to her softly) Lucy…Lucy…Lucy

(Lucy suddenly wakes up scared)

Lucy: (shaken up) what's going on? Where am I?

Annie: Lucy, its ok, your ok, your in the hospital

Lucy: (scared) why?

Annie: don't you remember fainting?

Lucy: (taking a pause and suddenly she remembers) o my god, I remember, I remember

Annie: you were holding… (Lucy stops her and finishes her sentence)

Lucy: PATRICK

Annie: yeah

Lucy: (scared) is he ok?

Annie: he is just fine

Lucy: where is Kevin?

Eric: Lucy

Lucy: where is Kevin? I thought he would be here

Eric: he just got arrested (saying this hesitantly)

Lucy: (worried) for what?  
Annie: the doctors say the x-ray of Patrick's skull proves that he has been shaken and it caused minor trauma

Lucy: (breaks down crying) I never have shaken him in my life and neither has Kevin, Ryan and Patrick are our lives, we love them

Annie: (comforting Lucy) I know sweetie, I know

Lucy: why did I faint? (Still crying)

Annie: that's the good news

Lucy: (surprised look on her face as she looks up at her mother but she is still crying)

Annie: you're pregnant

Lucy: I can't be

To be continued………..


	52. Giving Up Part 2

Giving Up, Part 2

(At the hospital, the whole family is there gathered in the waiting room waiting to here the conditions of Lucy and Patrick. Kevin is in the waiting room also pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor)

Kevin: (nervous and angry tone) WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG

Ben: calm down Kevin they'll be ok

Eric: All we can do is pray for now Kevin

Kevin: easy for you to say

Eric: what are you talking about, easy for me to say?

Kevin: it's not your wife in there or your son in there

Eric: no Kevin it's not my wife in there or my son in there, it's my daughter and grandson, so why don't you just sit down and watch your tone with me

Kevin: go to hell

Eric: Kevin

Ben: what's your problem? (Talking to Kevin)

Kevin: my problem is everyone telling me to calm down

Annie: everyone just relax

Mary: it's the best thing we can do for now

Simon: mom is right

Matt: let's not cause a commotion

Kevin: if they don't get a doctor out here soon to tell me what the hell is going on in there I'll cause more than a commotion

(All of a sudden cops come through the doors of the waiting room and head towards Kevin)

Chief: You're coming with us

Kevin: for what? (Rude tone)

Other cop: (starts to put the hand-cuffs on Kevin)

(Kevin struggles the cop to the ground and is finally overpowered and has the hand-cuffs on)

Eric: (loudly) what's going on officer?

Chief: Kevin Kinkirk is being sentenced with the crime of shaking an infant causing mental trauma to his son

All the family: (horrified) Kevin is innocent

Chief: we'll see about that

Kevin: (angry tone) I've never shaken Patrick or Ryan ever

Chief: well to the doctors they say you have

Kevin: what about Lucy? Is she ok?

Chief: you mean your wife?

Kevin: yes

Chief: she is being charged with the same crime

Kevin: I can't believe this… (annoyed tone) How is her condition?

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor: she is pregnant

All the family: (shocked) WHAT?

Kevin: what?  
Doctor: she is pregnant

Kevin: I heard that part

Doctor: she is just fine Mr. Kinkirk but I'm afraid your son has suffered minor head injuries

Kevin: and you think Lucy and I shook him?

Doctor: he shows perfect signs of being shaken

Kevin: Doctor, you do realize he also hit the ground when Lucy fainted?

Doctor: I did know that Mr. Kinkirk but the x-rays prove signs of being shaken

Kevin: Neither Lucy nor I have ever shaken Ryan or Patrick

Doctor: we'll argue your case in court

Kevin: this is ridiculous

Doctor: as soon as your wife is out of the hospital she will be also put in jail joining her husband (giving a nasty look to Kevin)  
Eric: you can't take either one of them

Annie: Lucy and Kevin are great parents

Doctor: as for Ryan he will be put in the protective care of his god-parents Mary and Ben Kinkirk. Where are they in this group?

Mary and Ben: (walk over towards the doctor and grab Ryan quickly out of the doctor's hands) I know for a fact the right parents for Ryan and Patrick are Kevin and Lucy

Doctor: and when Lucy does in fact have the couples 3rd child he will also be put into your care

Kevin: trust me Doctor Lucy and I will be proven innocent by then

Doctor: of course you will (sarcastic)

Eric: how is Patrick?

Doctor: he is fine and with a little therapy he will be back to normal

Kevin: thank god

Doctor: as for his parents and their poor behavior towards what should be the most important things in their lives I hope they never see their children again

Ben: (stand up close right in the doctors face) and I hope you never see the gates of heaven you son-of-a-bitch

Doctor: want to go to jail along with this guy?

Ben: (steps back and spits on the doctor) the one who should go to jail is you for being the most hated guy in all of Glen Oak

Chief: (immediately wrestles Ben to the ground)

Ben: (before being pinned down he punches the doctor right in the face)

Chief: and you are under-arrest for attempted murder (talking to Ben)

Ben: if I wanted to kill him I would have done it the minute I walked in the room

Doctor: have fun in prison (talking to Ben is a nasty tone)

Ben: it's better than being in your presence (nasty tone back)

(The cops proceed out to the swat car with Ben and Kevin hand-cuffed)

Doctors: would you care to see Lucy?

Eric: (rudely) I actually don't think you should be Lucy or Patrick's doctor anymore so if you excuse me I would like to have a new doctor to take of my daughter and grandson

Doctor: as you wish (leaves them in the waiting room)

Annie: let's go see Lucy

(The whole family goes out of the waiting room and finds Lucy's room)

Lucy's room  
(Lucy is asleep with all these wires hooked up to her)

Annie: (lightly taps Lucy on the shoulder whispering to her softly) Lucy…Lucy…Lucy

(Lucy suddenly wakes up scared)

Lucy: (shaken up) what's going on? Where am I?

Annie: Lucy, its ok, your ok, your in the hospital

Lucy: (scared) why?

Annie: don't you remember fainting?

Lucy: (taking a pause and suddenly she remembers) o my god, I remember, I remember

Annie: you were holding… (Lucy stops her and finishes her sentence)

Lucy: PATRICK

Annie: yeah

Lucy: (scared) is he ok?

Annie: he is just fine

Lucy: where is Kevin?

Eric: Lucy

Lucy: where is Kevin? I thought he would be here

Eric: he just got arrested (saying this hesitantly)

Lucy: (worried) for what?  
Annie: the doctors say the x-ray of Patrick's skull proves that he has been shaken and it caused minor trauma

Lucy: (breaks down crying) I never have shaken him in my life and neither has Kevin, Ryan and Patrick are our lives, we love them

Annie: (comforting Lucy) I know sweetie, I know

Lucy: why did I faint? (Still crying)

Annie: that's the good news

Lucy: (surprised look on her face as she looks up at her mother but she is still crying)

Annie: you're pregnant

Lucy: I can't be

To be continued………..


	53. Confusing Times

"Confusing Times"

Episode 52

"This episode takes place in the beginning of May. Lucy and Kevin are in jail and have a lot of tough decisions to make. Ben got out of jail and he and Mary are trying to handle taking care of Emma, Ryan, Patrick, and James. Eric and Annie are stressed out trying to figure out Lucy and Kevin's situation, preparing for the arrival of their new grandson in 2 weeks, helping Ruthie out, making sure Simon and Cecilia are on track with their lives, a and making sure Mary and Ben are handling their kids alone with Lucy and Kevin's kids ok. Ruthie is nervous and scared preparing for the arrival of her new son debating whether to give her son up for adoption or to take care of him herself. Will, her ex boyfriend, is trying to make sure Ruthie is doing ok handling her situation and he is awaiting the baseball game of his life where his skills will decide whether he is ready to enter the professional league of baseball."

Camden Kitchen

(Ruthie is sitting there reading a book at the kitchen table. There is a knock on the back door.)

Ruthie: Come in (she yells so she doesn't have to get up to answer the door)

(Will walks into the kitchen)

Will: (in a shaky voice) Ruthie

Ruthie: (surprised that Will was there) Will, what are you doing here?

Will: I was coming to see how you were doing (smiles at Ruthie)

Ruthie: I'm fine. How are you?

Will: I'm good.

Ruthie: well that's good news, now I can sleep at night (sarcastically)

Will: (laughs awkwardly) so…

Ruthie: (not looking up from reading) what do you want, Will?

Will: I was just checking to make sure you were doing ok

Ruthie: well I'm doing fine

Will: doesn't seem like it

Ruthie: and you know me so well?

Will: I'd like to get to know you if you would just let me have a chance

Ruthie: (stands up slowly)

Will: (seeing she is having trouble standing up goes over and helps her out of her chair)

Ruthie: I don't need your help

Will: (long silence) but I need you

Ruthie: what?

Will: I need you

Ruthie: why do you need me?

Will: because I need to get up in the morning and stop wondering why life seems to not have a purpose when I'm not getting up to see you everyday

Ruthie: I can't do this right now (getting emotional)

Will: (desperate voice) please hear me out

Ruthie: You already hurt me enough, Will, what more do you want from me?

Will: I don't want anything from you, all I want is to wake up every morning feeling like I have a purpose and I know that my purpose is to be with you

Ruthie: if your purpose was to be with me, why did u leave me?

Will: because I was selfish and scared about the baby but I'm ready and I want to be there for you in any way you want me to be

Ruthie: I don't know if I'm ready to give you another chance

Will: please Ruthie

Ruthie: I can't handle everything Will. I can't handle a relationship and a new baby.

Will: I can help a lot with the new baby

Ruthie: I'm sorry but I have to choose between a relationship and a new baby and I'm sorry but a new baby is a duty that I can't avoid and a relationship is.

Will: I understand but I want to talk with you some more

Ruthie: fine

Will: I have to head to my baseball game right now and I'm wondering if you can come and watch and we could go out afterwards and talk?

Ruthie: I could do that

Will: really?

Ruthie: yeah

Will: you know this game I'm pitching the biggest game of my life

Ruthie: I read that in the papers

Will: this game determines my whole baseball future

Ruthie: well I'll be there

Will: couldn't win without you there

Ruthie: (laughs) see you later

Will: the game is at 6

(Will leaves and Annie walks in the kitchen)

Annie: was that Will?

Ruthie: yeah

Annie: what did he want?

Ruthie: he wanted to see how I was doing

Annie: that's sweet

Ruthie: can I go to Will's baseball game tonight?

Annie: you want to?

Ruthie: yeah

Annie: are you up for that?

Ruthie: yes

Annie: well I'll drive you

Ruthie: thanks, the game is at 6

Annie: so we'll go in about a half an hour

Ruthie: sounds good. I'll go get ready

Jail

(Lucy and Kevin are sitting there and they have a court date tomorrow)

Kevin: Lucy

Lucy: Kevin

Kevin: I'm so sorry you have had to go through all of this

Lucy: and I'm sorry you had to too

Kevin: in your condition I can't imagine you having to sit in jail

Lucy: it's alright

Kevin: no its not

Lucy: we have our court date tomorrow so we'll be out of here tomorrow

Kevin: and if we don't get out of here?  
Lucy: I don't know

Kevin: if we don't get out of here, Lucy I want you to get out of here

Lucy: I'm not going anywhere without you

Kevin: you have to do what is best for the baby and yourself and being in a jail cell isn't the best place, Luce

Lucy: it's better than being without you

Kevin: if we are proven guilty I'm going to except full blame and get you out of here

Lucy: no Kevin (starts crying)

Kevin: as your husband and as the father of your children I have to do this

Lucy: no you don't, Kevin (crying)

Kevin: we'll discuss this if the time comes but for right now we don't have to

Lucy: (crying) (wraps her arms around Kevin) don't leave me

Kevin: (holds his wife tight) never

To be continued…


	54. The Game of Life

"The Game of Life"

Episode 53

Continuing from episode 52 leaves off…

Baseball field

(The field is packed. Cameras, baseball scouts from all over, news reporters, and hundreds of supporting fans but all of the attention doesn't matter to Will as long as Ruthie, the only person he cares about being there to pitch the game of his life is there to watch.)

Will's coach: (talking to Will handing him a baseball to start the game) you see all of these distractions in the background don't you, Will?

Will: yes, Sir

Will's coach: well I need you to pretend like they aren't there

Will: alright

Will's coach: when you take those quick glances out of the corner of your eye to see all those screaming fans remember that's 1 second gone to impress the scouts here that have come to see you play

Will: (smiles)

Will's coach: (pats Will hard on the back) go get them! (Runs off the field)

Umpire: PLAY BALL!!! (The fans start to scream as loud as possible and Will looks determined and ready to pitch)

(As Will strikes out the first batter Ruthie walks and sits down in the bleachers to watch Will. She has on a pretty maternity skirt and top.)

Will: (out of the corner of his eye he sees Ruthie and he instead of concentrating on the next pitch is amazed about how gorgeous Ruthie looks sitting up in the stands)

Will's coach: (yells from the dugout) WILL!!! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME

Will: (looks over at his coach and nods then looks up at Ruthie and smiles and Ruthie smiles back)

(It's the 9th inning of the game and so far Will has struck out every single batter, throwing a perfect game and he only has 3 more outs to go when all of a sudden he is about to throw another pitch and he gets distracted and looks up at Ruthie and sees she looks worried and in pain. The fans are cheering louder then ever and the scouts are even cheering for Will. Will takes one final glance at the field, fans, and scouts and calls his coach to the mound.)

Will's coach: (comes over to the pitching mound) what's wrong?

Will: (hands him the baseball) I got to go (he runs up as fast as he can through the bleachers of screaming fans and picks up Ruthie and carries her away from the screaming crowd) Ruthie we got to get you to the hospital

Ruthie: what about the game? (in a painful voice)

Will: that's not important (in a worried voice)

Ruthie: Will hold my hand (grabs Will's hand as they wait for the paramedics to come)

Will: (holds Ruthie's hand while she is laying in his protective arms on the ground and he leans down) I love you (in a soft tone and he kisses her)

(The paramedics arrive all of a sudden and they help Ruthie into the ambulance and as she is being loaded into the ambulance she says in a soft tone "I love you" and smiles at Will. Then Will gets into the ambulance and sits by Ruthie's side all the way to the hospital)

Camden House

(Phone is ringing)

Simon: (picking up the phone) Hello

Will: Is Mr. or Mrs. Camden there?

Simon: they aren't here at the moment, who is this?

Will: it's Will

Simon: oh hi Will it's Simon, you seem troubled is something wrong?

Will: I'm at the hospital

Simon: is everything ok?

Will: Ruthie is having her baby!!!

Simon: RIGHT NOW?

Will: she is in labor and I think she is almost fully dilated

Simon: I'll get my mom and dad right away and the rest of the family to the hospital as soon as possible…tell Ruthie to hang in there

Will: can do

Simon: thanks Will (hangs up the phone) (runs upstairs and tells Cecilia about Ruthie and Cecilia calls Mary and Ben, Matt and Sarah while Simon calls his mom and dad who are at the local jail visiting Kevin and Lucy who are going to court tomorrow)

Jail

(Annie and Eric are in a visiting room with Lucy and Kevin talking about their court date tomorrow and their situation and Eric's beeper goes off)

Eric: sorry hold on its Simon

Annie: just ignore it, Eric

Eric: ok sorry go on

Lucy: dad it might be an emergency

Annie: that's impossible

Kevin: it could be about Ruthie

Annie: she is at a baseball game watching Will play

Lucy: oh ok

Eric: she is fine

Kevin: ok

(Kevin and Lucy and Eric and Annie discuss Lucy and Kevin's possibilities tomorrow in court, how Ryan and Patrick are doing, how the rest of the family is doing, and about the new baby)

Lucy: we hope its going to be a girl

Kevin: (puts his arm around Lucy and smiles)

Annie: a girl or a boy is an amazing blessing to me

Eric: (smiles and his beeper goes off again from Simon who is now at the hospital along with the rest of the family) I'll let that go

Lucy: dad just call Simon back now I don't mind

Kevin: I don't mind either

Annie: make it quick I want to visit with Lucy and Kevin some more

Eric: ok (he calls Simon on his cell)  
Simon: hello, dad?  
Eric: yeah Simon what is it?  
Simon: RUTHIE IS IN LABOR!!!

Eric: are you sure?

Simon: YES DAD THE WHOLE FAMILY IS AT THE HOSPITAL EXCEPT FOR YOU GUYS

Eric: we are on our way (hangs up the phone in panic) we have to get to the hospital now, Annie

Annie: is everything ok? (in a worried tone)

Eric: we are going to be grandparents once again (smiles) Ruthie is in labor

Annie: we have to get to the hospital now (in a worried tone)

Lucy: GO!!! Tell Ruthie I send my best wishes and that I love her (hugs her mother in a hurry)

(Annie and Eric run out of the jail and into their car heading towards the hospital)

Hospital room

(Will is at Ruthie's bed side and Ruthie is starting to push)

Ruthie: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… (screaming) HOLD MY HAND (grabs Will's hand as hard as possible)

Will: ouch!

Ruthie: o shut up Will!!!... Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Doctor: push, push, and push Ruthie you're almost there

Ruthie: this is so much harder the second time……….owwwwwwwwwwwwwww…

Doctor: go go go

Ruthie: how about you go go go away!!!!!

Will: Ruthie calm down the doctor is just trying to help

Ruthie: (starts crying) I know and I'm sorry but I'm in so much pain right now…I'm sorry…owwwwwwwwwww

Will: (kisses Ruthie's hand) its ok, come on Ruthie you can do this…push

Ruthie: owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (then you hear the sound of a baby cry)

Doctor: (pulls the baby out and rushes her over to get checked)

Ruthie: is my baby alright? (in a tired and worried voice)

Doctor: (turns around with the baby in his arm) it's a girl!!!

Ruthie: (starts crying happy tears) can I hold her?

Doctor: (places her new baby girl in her arms)

Will: (looks over Ruthie's shoulder and looks at the beautiful baby girl and smiles) she is so beautiful just like her mother

Ruthie: she looks so much like Isabel did

Will: Isabel must have been beautiful

Ruthie: thank you Will for being here for me (kisses him on the lips)

Will: there is no where I'd rather be

Ruthie: (smiles at him then turns and gazes at her new baby daughter with happy tears rolling down her face)

Will: what are you going to name your daughter?

Ruthie: well I don't exactly know because I was prepared to name a boy

Will: (laughs)

Ruthie: Grace Isabel Petrowski Camden, do you like it?

Will: I love it (smiles at her)

Nurse: so her name is Grace Isabel Petrowski Camden?

Ruthie: yes that's her name (smiles and looks down at her beautiful baby girl)

Will: do you want to introduce the rest of the family to Grace?

Ruthie: of course

Will: ok I'll go get them

Ruthie: thanks

(Will walks out of the room into the waiting area)

Will: congratulations everybody!!! You are now proud aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents

Everybody: (Including Paris, Annie and Eric) (they all clap and cheer with happiness)

Annie: can we see Ruthie?

Will: of course

(Everybody goes into Ruthie's hospital room)

Ruthie: everyone I'd like you to meet someone, this is Grace Isabel Petrowski Camden (shows off her new baby girl)

Eric: she looks just like her mother

Paris: Ruthie she couldn't be any more beautiful

Annie: my baby girl is officially all grown up (Kisses her daughter on the forehead)

Ruthie: thank you everyone for being here

Everyone: CONGRATULATIONS RUTHIE AND BABY GRACE!!!!

Ruthie: thank you (smiles and lets Annie hold Grace)

Annie: if only Kevin and Lucy were here to see Grace….Lucy sends her love also Ruthie

Ruthie: thanks Lucy (in her head and then smiles at her mother)

(baby Grace is passed around the whole room and everybody holds her and praises how beautiful she is)

End of Episode….


	55. Court Day

"Court Day"

Episode 54

It's the day of Lucy and Kevin's trial. The whole family including Ruthie and baby Grace are there.

Court Room

Judge: is that all you have to say for yourselves? (Talking to Lucy and Kevin)

Kevin: (quietly) no

Judge: Mr. Kinkirk did you say something?

Kevin: I did it

Judge: what did you do?

Kevin: I did it!

Lucy: (so only Kevin can hear) Kevin stop

Kevin: Lucy did nothing

Judge: then it's settled…Kevin Kinkirk is charged with the crime of shaking his two infant sons

Crowd: (shocked)

Judge: take him away

(Kevin is then taken out of the court room in handcuffs and Lucy is free to go)

Lucy: (crying)

Annie: (comes over to Lucy) he is lying isn't he?

Lucy: (crying) of course he is

Annie: aw Luce (hugs her daughter and starts crying herself)

The Next Day…

To be continued….


End file.
